Uri ( Yunjae )
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho berusaha agar Jaejoong menjadi miliknya setelah lima tahun mencampakkannya. Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu mini Changkyu. Epilog update!
1. Prolog

**Uri**

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing - masing tapi Changmin milik q... hohohohoho

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), dll

~ Prolog ~

Seorang namja cantik berlari kecil disepanjang jalan, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan kemudian dia masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen kecil yang ada dilantai 5 gedung itu.

" Aku pulang, Eomma."

" Mmaaaaa….." Anak kecil itu memeluk kaki namja cantik itu, kemudian diangkatnya bocah yang belum genap berusia 4 tahun itu

" Aiggooo, ketika ada Eommanya Halmoni kau tinggalkan? Dasar bocah nakal" Heechul sang Halmoni mencubit pelan pipi bocah itu

" Anak Eomma manja eoh? Kajja.. Sudah waktunya tidur kan?" Ucap namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong

" Min kangen cama maa"

" Jinnja, Eomma juga baby, kajja sudah pukul 11 malam. Setelah Eomma mandi kita tidur ne?"

" Hum!" Minnie mengangguk setuju Setelah Jaejoong mandi, dia segera berbaring disebelah Minnie dan mengelusnya kepalanya pelan

" Mmaaa, mimik. Min kangen!"

" Ne Baby" Jaejoong membuka kancing piyama dan memberikan apa yang Minnie inginkan. Dengan semangat dia menghisapnya walaupun tidak ada yang didapat olehnya. Dan perlahan dia menutupkan matanya, mulai mengantuk.

" Minnie ah, gomawo sudah hadir dikehidupan Eomma. Saranghae baby" Ujar Jae sambil terus mengelus pipi lembut Minnie

**TBC~**

Annyeong! Hmmmm... aq author ( Apa pantes di sebut author? ) baru disini. Kalian bisa panggil Cho ^^

Salam kenal semua ^^


	2. Chapter 1

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos

~ Chapter 1 ~

" Ummmmaaaaaaa…..!"

" Ne Minnie ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau berantakan begini?" Jae yang baru pulang kerja langsung memeluk Changmin si buah hatinya yang cukup berantakan

" Aigooo, anakmu berkelahi tadi"

" Mwo?" Jae menjauhkan pelukannya dan memandang Changmin " Kau berkelahi? Wae?"

" Tadi cewaktu Min dan almoni main ke taman, ada yang ganggu Min Ummaa, dia biyang Min tidak punya Paa, tapi Min punya kan Maa?"

" Ne, kau memiliki Appa juga Min" Jae memandang teduh putra kesayangannya itu " Lalu?"

" Min pukul aja dia, tyus dia bayes, Min bayes agi. Eh, dia kabul Maa. Heheheh…"

" Aigoo, anak Eomma nakal sekali?"

" Aniyo Maa, dia yang nakal"

" Kajja kita mandi sebentar lagi Eomma harus bekerja juga kan dan janji jangan berkelahi lagi atau nanti eomma potong jatah makanmu Min!?"

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk dengan semangat, Heechul yang memandang dari dapur hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak dan cucunya itu.

Jaejoong memang bekerja 2 kali untuk memenuhi kehidupannya. Dari pagi sampai pukul 4 sore dia ada di restoran milik temannya, Yoochun. Dan ketika pukul 6 sampai jam 11 malam dia menjadi kasir disalah satu swalayan dekat rumahnya.

Dia adalah tulang punggung keluarganya, ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak dia kecil. Eommanya membesarkannya seorang diri dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk berbakti, walau dia merasa sangat durhaka telah melahirkan Changmin.

Namun dia sangat menyayangi Changmin dan merasa sangat beruntung karena Changmin tidak banyak meminta padanya, kecuali makanan. Changmin hanya akan manja saat dia pulang kerja setelah menjadi kasir.

" Mmaaa…." Changmin memanggilnya, saat ini mereka telah bersiap untuk tidur.

" Ne Baby?"

" Dimana sich Paa Min?"

" Hmm.." Jaejoong bingung menjawabnya " Appa Minnie pergi jauh supaya bisa membelikan Minnie mainan"

" Makanan juga?" Jaejoong terkikik mendengarnya, anaknya memang sangat senang makan

" Ne, makanan yang banyak untuk Minnie. Jja… tidurlah Minnie…" Ucap Jae sambil mengelus pelan anaknya. Setelah anaknya tertidur, dia menatap langit - langit kamarnya.

Awalnya dia sangat tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Changmin karena menganggap Changmin mengganggu hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolah lagi karena harus mengurusnya.

- FLASHBACK -

Jaejoong menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang berbicara dengan teman - temannya yang ada dikantin sekolah.

" Yun.."

" Ne? wae?"Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong

" Bisa kita bicara?"

" Bicara saja"

" Aku ing-ingin bicara berdua saja"

" Soal apa?" Tanya Yunho, Jae joong menunduk, wajahnya sangat merah " Arra, kajja"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong keatap sekolah dan sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho

" In-ini.." Jaejoong dengan ragu memberikan sebuah amplop pada namja itu, dan namja itu mengambil lalu membuka dan membacanya

" Mwo? Male pregnancy? Bagaimana bisa?"

" Aku mengandung dan ini adalah anakmu Yun" Mata Jaejoong tengah berkaca - kaca. Dia tahu bahwa namja itu akan berkata demikian

" Ini tidak mungkin kan? Bisa saja kau melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

PLAAKK

Tamparan keras mengenai pipi kiri namja itu.

" Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selain denganmu, dan ini adalah anakmu Jung Yunho!" Akhirnya Jaejoong berteriak

" Hmmm, arra temui aku dikafe dekat sini" Ucap Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong

Jaejoong berharap Yunho mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, dia datang dan menunggu Yunho.

" Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Yunho kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong

" N-ne"

" Ini" Yunho yang duduk didepannya melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat " Ambilah"

Jaejoong mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Isinya uang yang sangat banyak…

" In-ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ragu

" Gugurkanlah"

" Eh?"

" Kau dengarkan? Gugurkanlah, aku tidak mau reputasiku hancur karena ini, apalagi kita masih sekolah dan melakukannya karena sama - sama mau bukan? Aku tidak mau menjadi orangtua diusia semuda ini. Memikirkannya saja membuatku muak"

BYUURRR

Jaejoong kesal dan marah, dia menumpahkan air putih yang ada didepannya kearah Yunho.

" Baik, akan aku gugurkan. Selamat tinggal" Jaejoong mengambil amplop coklat itu dan pergi dari hadapan Yunho

Dia pergi kerumah sahabatnya, Junsu. Junsu sudah tahu tentang masalah yang dihadapi oleh Jaejoong

" Gwanchana Jae…?" Tanya Junsu saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong

" An-antarkan ak-aku Su" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kemana?"

" Dokter"

"Memang sudah waktunya pemeriksaan?"

" Ak-aku akan menggugurkannya"

" Kau gila Jae! Kau akan jadi pembunuh!"

" Aku tidak menginginkan bayi ini Su"

" Dia anakmu Jae" Dengan berat hati Junsu mengantarkan Jaejoong kerumah sakit.

Disana Jae melihat banyak sekali ibu-ibu yang sedang mengandung, Jae tertawa sendiri, dia bertanya - tanya apa kalau dia tidak mengugurkan kandungannya dia akan seperti itu juga? Jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja berjalan kearah kursi dan terlihat kesusahan, Jaejoong membantunya.

" Gwa-gwaenchana ahjumma?"

" Ne… Gomawo"

" Nde…"

" Aish, anak ini tidak bisa diam sekali" Kata yeoja itu lalu mengelus perutnya

" Baby ah.. jangan nakal eoh? Tega sekali menendang Eommamu ini? Sebentar lagi giliran kita" Ucap sang yeoja dan Jajoong memperhatikannya " Ah, kau mau memegangnya? Dia sedang menendang - nendang"

" Bo-bolehkan?"

" Tentu saja" Perlahan dia mendekatkan tangannya kearah perut yeoja itu, dia merasakan gerakan kecil, bayi itu menendang - nendang!

Ada sensasi aneh yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Apa dia akan tega membunuh janin yang ada diperutnya ini?

" Jae ah.. Ayo sudah giliranmu" Panggil Junsu

" Ah, ahjumma gomawo sudah memperbolehkanku memegang perutmu"

" Ne.."

" Su, ayo pulang"

" Eh?"

" Ayo pulang….."

Setelah pulang dia menelepon Eommanya yang ada dikampung halaman. Dia meminta Eommanya untuk tinggal di apartemennya di Seoul. Heechul sangat kaget mendengar pengakuan Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang nakal, dia bahkan mendapatkan beasiswa di Shinki School, sekolah yang sangat bergengsi. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dan nilai yang hanpir sempurna disetiap pelajarannya. Lalu? Bagaimana bisa dia hamil?

Jaejoong tidak memberitahu Eommanya siapa namja yang bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Eomma menyetujuinya, dia membiarkan anaknya untuk tenang terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong masuk kekamar, membuka laci nakas keduanya. Dia memasukkan amplop yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" Lihat saja kau JUNG YUNHO. Akan kubuktikan aku bisa merawat anak ini dan akan kukembalikan uangmu yang tidak berguna ini, dan ah! Jangan lupakan aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk anakku karena kau mencampakkannya" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menutup laci kedua itu Jaejoong tetap masuk sekolah, tapi dia menganggap Yunho sebagai angin lalu.

Bohong saja kalau dia kadang ingin menyapa Yunho, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Appa dari anaknya. Junsu terus membantu Jaejoong dalam masa kehamilannya, dia membantu memberikan susu sampai kadang memasak untuk Jaejoongnya. Bagi Junsu, Jaejoong adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga.

Tiga bulan kemudian Jaejoong lulus dengan nilai tertinggi, dia sangat senang. Dia berjalan kearah ruang guru. Dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Im saenim, selaku guru pembimbingnya. Dia adalah guru perempuan yang sangat baik pada Jaejoong.

BRRUKK

Jaejoong menabrak seseorang sampai dia terjatuh.

" Ah, mian"

Jaejoong berdiri lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya

" Kau rupanya, selamat sudah jadi yang terbaik"

" Gomawo Yunho-sshi. Aku pergi dulu" Kata Jaejoong lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya

~ Yunho POV ~

" Dia lebih gemuk daripada 4 bulan yang lalu?" Gumamku

" Yo! Kenapa kau mematung seperti itu?"

" Eh, Yoochun ah. Tidak apa - apa. Kajja.. bukankah kita mau pergi?"

" Mian, aku harus menemui seseorang"

" Nugu?"

" Belahan jiwaku"

" Eh?"

" Nanti aku akan cerita" Yoochun melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Ah, otakku kembali berkutat dengan tabrakan yang baru terjadi tadi. Dia memang gemuk? Aishh! Apa peduliku. Lebih baik aku bermain dengan teman - temanku.

~ Yunho POV End ~

Setelah lulus Jaejoong mulai bekerja, dia tidak bisa kuliah dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. dia mulai bekerja sambilan. Usia kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 7 bulan dan dia sekarang sedang berada didokter kandungan bersama Junsu. Heechul bekerja paruh waktu juga, dia tidak ingin anaknya menanggung beratnya hidup sendirian, Jaejoong bahkan belum genap 18 tahun!

" Jae ah… aku ingin memperkenalkan namjachinguku padamu. Aku harap kau tidak akan marah"

" Wae? Daridulu bukankah aku ingin kau mengenalkannya padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Heheheh, mian… Dia akan menjemput kita. Kajja… kita tunggu dihalte dekat sini"

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah halte. Dan duduk disana sampai tak berapa lama sebuah mobil audi berwarna biru berhenti didepan mereka dan keluarlah seorang namja.

" Su, mian aku telat"

" Gwaenchana Chun. Kenalkan, ini adalah orang yang sangat ingin aku kenalkan padamu" Ucap Junsu menggandeng kekasihnya

" Eh? Jaejoong? Omo… Kau?" Tatapan kaget kaget juga terpancar dari wajah Jaejoong. Didepannya berdiri Yoochun, sahabat dari Yunho.

" Mian Jae, aku tidak mau memberitahu siapa namjachinguku karena dia adalah teman Yunho"

" Eh? Memang kenapa dengan Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun dengan heran Yoochun mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Junsunya itu.

" Jadi? Yunho sekarang tidak tau kalau Jaejoong tidak menggugurkan kandungannya? Apa aku boleh memberitahukannya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Andwe. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahukannya. Itu tidak akan merubah segalanya. Biarkan aku hidup tenang bersama dengan anakku. Berjanjilah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ba-baiklah Jaejoong"

" Kalau kau memberitahukannya, kita putus Chun" Ucap Junsu

" Mwo? Andwe Baby ah, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Lagipula dia juga sudah berangkat ke Amerika"

" Eh?"

" Ne, dia berangkat ke Amerika untuk kuliah disana, tapi aku tidak sangka sahabatku itu berlaku seperti itu"

" Sudahlah…"

Jaejoong pun melahirkan, dia sangat bahagia bisa melahirkan anaknya walau dengan operasi ceasar. Dia memandang anaknya yang berjenis kelamin laki - laki itu. Tubuhnya terlihat gembil dan panjang. Jaejoong tersenyum teduh.

" Namanya Changmin. Kim Changmin"

Satu tahun setelah Changmin lahir, Yoochun membuka sebuah kafe. Dia ingin meraih kesuksesan sendiri walaupun orangtuanya sangat kaya. Dia meminta Junsu untuk menjaga kafe itu dan mempekerjakan Jaejoong sebagai koki utamanya. Dan begitulah kehidupan Jaejoong.

- FLASHBACK END -

" Jae.. Gwaenchana?"

" Oh, Su-ie.. Ne, gwaenchana"

" Kau pucat Jae"

" Ah, aku hanya kurang tidur tadi malam. Minnie menangis sangat keras tadi malam"

" Wae?"

" Molla Su"

" Kau periksakan kedokter?"

" Hari ini Eomma membawanya kedokter Su"

" Baguslah"

Sementara itu di bandara Incheon terlihat seorang namja sedang berada di eskalator lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar diiringi bisik - bisik para yeoja disekelilingnya membicarakannya. Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat tampan tanpa cacat.

" Aku pulang"

" Oppaaaaaa…." Seorang yeoja genit bergelayut manja padanya

" Eoh? Kau menjemputku?"

" Ne, ahjusshi menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu Oppa, kajja..."

" Ne..."

**~ TBC ~**

Chapter 1 Update..

Heheehehe.. Terlihat memaksakan? Mungkin begitu.. Maklum author baru... ^_^

Thanks buat reviewnya ya .


	3. Chapter 2

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos

Rating T dulu ya

~ Chapter 2 ~

Sementara itu di bandara Incheon terlihat seorang namja sedang berada di escalator lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar diiringi bisik - bisik para yeoja disekelilingnya membicarakannya. Namja itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sangat tampan tanpa cacat.

" Aku pulang"

" Oppaaaaaa…." Seorang yeoja genit bergelayut manja padanya

" Eoh? Kau menjemputku?"

" Ne, ahjusshi menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu Oppa, kajja..."

" Ne..."

Jung Yunho, akhirnya namja itu pulang ke negaranya setelah hampir 5 tahun berada di Amerika. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang yeoja cantik (huek) bernama Go Ahra. Dia merupakan calon tunangan Yunho. CALON. Yunho sampai dirumahnya dan dihadiahi pelukan serta kecupan sayang dari Eommanya.

"Oh, Ahra? Kau menjemput Yunho?" Tanyanya

" Ne Ahjumma, tadi Ahjusshi menelepon dan menyuruhku untuk menjemput Oppa" Jawab Ahra dengan sok manis

" Eomma, aku lelah"

" Ah, kau pasti mengalami jetlag. Istirahatlah Yun" Ucap Eommanya, dan tak lama Ahra pulang dari sana

Yunho memasuki kamar yang terlihat sudah dibersihkan oleh sang Eomma. Dia menghampiri salah satu dinding kamarnya yang memajang foto sewaktu dia bersekolah dan menatap satu foto.

" Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu setelah hari itu eoh?" Lirih Yunho kemudian mengusap foto itu. Foto dimana dia sedang makan bersama seorang namja yang terbilang sangat cantik

Esoknya, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya kesuatu tempat. Tempat dimana dia akan menemukan sahabat yang sudah lama dia tinggalkan. Dia berhenti disebrang restoran itu, namanya Cassie Cafe, dia memperhatikan restoran itu. Sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Seorang anak kecil sedang menarik tangan seorang yeoja dibelakangnya.

" Anak itu lucu sekali, ahh... Yeoja itu pasti Eommanya. Hmmmmm... Kalau 'dia' tidak menggugurkan kandungannya pasti anak itu sudah sebesar itu. Omo? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa dia terpikirkan olehku? Eh? Anak itu masuk ke resto Chunnie? Eh? Itu Chunnie? Kenapa dia menyapa anak itu? Kenal? Atau jangan - jangan itu anaknya? Eh? Dia kan belum menikah" Gumam yunho berbicara sendirian. Dia makin asyik melihat bocah yang duduk dekat kaca itu " Omona! Makannya banyak sekali? Dia itu apa?" Yunho tertawa melihat kelakuan bocah kecil itu

Drrrrrtttttttt

" Ne Ahra?"

" Oppa dimana? Bisa menjemputku?"

" Kau dimana?"

" Dikantor Jung Ahjusshi"

" Baiklah"

Ahra mengajaknya makan siang bersama dengan Appanya. Appa Yunho sangat senang dengan Ahra, Yunho sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia ingin menerima Ahra, tapi disatu sisi dia tidak mencintainya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5, Yunho pamit dan segera menuju tempat temannya itu. Dia menatap lagi gedung itu dan akhirnya dia keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju cafe itu.

" Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan padanya

" Ah, aku mau secangkir machiatto dengan cream yang banyak dan ah! Puding strawberry. Dan kalau bisa tolong kau panggilkan tuan Park Yoochun kesini untuk menemuiku. Terima kasih"

" Baik tuan" Pelayan itu segera berlalu membawa pesanan dari Yunho

" Hmmm, anak itu sudah tidak ada" Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kafe tapi tidak menemukan bocah yang tadi menarik perhatiannya itu.

" Wah, lihat siapa yang datang…" Yunho menengok dan langsung berdiri menyambut sahabatnya dalam pelukannya.

" Yoochun ah…"

" Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Yoochun lalu melepaskan pelukan Yunho

" Kemarin. Temani aku sebentar"

" Lama pun tak masalah bagiku" Ucap Yoochun lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho, yah terhalang meja sih didepan mereka

" Jadi, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

" Kau tidak merindukanku? Dasar jidat! Lupa padaku eoh?"

" Bukankah kau yang sudah lupa padaku? Bahkan kabar saja tidak ada"

" Hahahahaha, mian. Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan pendidikanku disana. Aku tidak betah tinggal dinegara orang Chunnie ya"

" Arra…"

" Chunnie?" Seseorang memanggil Yoochun membuat 2 namja itu menengok

" Ah, Su-ie. Kau kenal dia kan? Dia yang sering aku ceritakan Jung… Yunho" Ucap Yoochun agak terputus saat menyebutkan nama Yunho

" Ah…" Junsu sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya

" Jung Yunho"

" Kim Junsu" Ucap Junsu tersenyum tipis

Junsu mengantarkan pesanan milik Yunho. Sebenarnya Junsu penasaran saat pegawainya bilang ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun, sehingga dia berinisiatif membawakan pesanan orang itu.

" Dia namjachinguku Yun, aku sudah ceritakan?"

" Ne, kau sudah cerita Chun"

" Duduklah, kita bicara bersama" Ajak Yoochun pada Junsu dan Junsu mengikuti apa kata kekasihnya, dia duduk disamping Yoochun

" Oh ya, aku bawakan pesananmu dan karena kau teman Chunnie aku membawa makanan juga, onigiri" Ucap Junsu meletakan piring berisi onigiri dihadapan Yunho

" Onigiri? Bukankah dicafe ini tidak menjualnya?" Tanya Yunho

" Oh, salah satu temanku membuatkannya" Jawab Junsu

" Cobalah"

" Gomawo" Kata Yunho lalu mengambil satu dari onigiri itu

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Hmm, enak… Tapi rasanya aku seperti pernah makan… heeemmm… Aku seperti bernostalgia dengan rasa ini. Sangat enak" Ucap Yunho

"Baguslah kalau kau suka. Aku kedapur dulu Chun" Kata Junsu dan dengan pelan Yoochun menarik pelan lengan Junsu dan mencium pipinya dan Junsu berlalu dari 2 namja itu

" Ini benar atau hanya perasaanku saja?" Tanya Yunho

" Wae?" " Kelihatannya namjachingumu tidak menyukaiku?"

" Kau tau darimana?"

" Tatapannya itu"

" Hanya perasaanmu saja mungkin, sudahlah… Oh ya apa yang membawamu pulang sekarang?"

" Appa menyuruhku untuk mulai membantunya diperusahaan miliknya. Aku menolak tapi kau tau Appaku kan? Galaknya bukan main, makanya aku menurut"

" Sejak kapan kau jadi anak yang penurut Yun?"

" Sejak sebuah kejadian di sekolah dulu Chun"

" Wae?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran

" Aku sampai sekarang belum sampai hati bercerita padamu"

" Kau ini menganggapku apa? Cerita saja eoh?"

" Hmm, dulu saat kita kelas 12 sebenarnya aku… hmm.. menghamili seseorang" Ucap Yunho cukup pelan

" MWO!?" Yoochun berpura - pura kaget, tapi dia tidak menyangka Yunho akhirnya mau bercerita padanya soal masa lalunya yang satu itu" Lalu?"

" Karena saat itu aku masih labil, aku menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandunganya"

" Dia menolak?"

" Tidak, dia megambil uang yang aku berikan dan mungkin dia sudah menggugurkannya. Sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa lagi bermain dengan yeoja - yeoja lagi Chunnie, aku merasa dihantui oleh orang itu dan anak dalam kandungannya"

" Kau merasa bersalah?"

" Aku merasa bersalah saat ada di Amerika Chun, aku melihat yeoja hamil tua dan dia terlihat sangat menyayangi aegya dalam kandungannya. Dan itu membuatku termenung dan aku benar - benar menyesali apa yang aku perbuat"

" Lalu kau tau dimana yeoja yang kau hamili?"

" Molla, sejak aku menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungan kami tidak saling sapa. Dan kau tau? Dia bukan yeoja, tapi namja.. walau sangat cantik sih"

" MWO?" Yoochun memperlihatkan wajah sangat kagetnya pada Yunho

" Humm, kau jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku tak mau ada yang tau"

" Kau sekarang mau bertanggung jawab?"

" Untuk apa? Kan dia sudah menggugurkan kandungannya?"

" Lalu? Bagaimana jika ternyata dia tidak menggugurkannya?"

" Hmm? Tidak mungkin"

" Semua itu mungkin Yun, jadi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak menggugurkannya dan membesarkannya?"

" Hmmm" Yunho meneguk Machiattonya lalu memandang keluar jendela " Molla Chun"

Malam sudah menjelang, dirumah Jaejoong, dia sedang bermain dengan Changmin yang daritadi belum menunjukkan akan tidur.

" Minnie ah, apa kau tidak capek? Eomma sudah mengantuk chagiya…" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya kesofa, berharap anaknya itu menyudahi permainannya

" Aniyoo, Min beyum antuk Mma"

" Tidurlah Jae, biar Eomma yang menjaga Minnie yang nakal ini" Kata Heechul mencubit pipi Changmin gemas

" Cakit almoni! Min agi cerius ni" Kata Changmin sambil memegang salah satu puzzle " Tidurlah…"

" Baiklah Eomma, kalau Minnie sudah mengantuk Eomma bawa dia kekamar ya? Dia kan kalau tidur harus menempel padaku"

" Padamu atau pada dadamu?"

" Eommaaa…." Rengek Jaejoong

" Hahahaha, sudah sana tidurlah.."

" Jaljayo Eomma" Kata Jaejoong mencium kening Eommanya lalu mencium kening anaknya " Kalau Minnie sudah mengantuk kekamar ne?"

" Ne Mmaa…" Jawab Changmin dengan senang

Jae merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, dia menggeliat sebentarlalu menatap langit - langit.

" Minnie sudah tumbuh besar dan tinggi sekarang... Wajahnya kenapa mengingatkanku padamu eoh?" Gumamnya pelan dan perlahan dia mulai menutup matanya

Esoknya setelah bekerja ditempat Yoochun, dia segera berangkat ke tempat dia menjadi kasir. Swalayan yang sangat besar. Dia berjalan pelan menuju gedung itu.

" Akkkhh!" Terdengar suara memilukan, Jae menengok dan menemukan seorang yeoja yang terlihat usianya sama seperti ibunya berjongkok lalu memunguti belanjannya yang berserakan. Jae mendekati yeoja itu dan membantunya

" Gomawo, kau sangat baik hati" Ucap yeoja itu lalu mendongak

" Omo!"

" Eh? Kenapa ahjumma?"

" Kau cantik sekali nak" "

Tapi aku namja ahjumma"

" Benarkah?"

" Ne, mari aku bantu membawa belanjaan ahjumma"

Jaejoong membantu yeoja itu sampai ke mobilnya dan membantunya memasukkan belanjaannya lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk berpamitan.

" Siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Yeoja itu

" Jaejoong imnida. Aku harus segera pergi, sudah telat. Annyeong ahjumma"

Jae berlari meninggalkan yeoja itu, dia sudah terlambat. Dia segera menuju posnya sebelum managernya datang, untung sekali temannya, Hyun Doong menunggunya sampai dia datang. Dilain tempat seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan bersama yeoja centil di dalam mall. Hari ini, Ahra memintnya untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Dan Yunho menyanggupinya dengan terpaksa.

Ddrrrttttttttt...

" Ne Eomma?"

" ..."

" Kenapa harus aku?"

" ..."

" Arra arra. Kirimkan aku pesan saja Eomma mau apa saja. Aku dan Ahra akan membelikannya setelah dia puas berbelanja"

" ..."

" Ne Eomma" Yunho mematikan sambungan telepon itu

" Waeyo Oppa? Apa yang ahjumma bilang?"

" Dia lupa beberapa bahan makanan, dan menyuruh kita untuk berbelanja"

" Harus ya Oppa?"

" Ne, kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja"

" Eh? Gwa-gwaenchana. Aku akan ikut dengan Oppa" Jawab Ahra dengan sangat manis.

Dia tidak mau tampil buruk didepan clon suaminya itu. Yunho dan Ahra berjalan menuju swalayan digedung milik Yunho itu dan dia membelikan apa yang Eommanya mau. Terlihat sekali Ahra tidak berbakat dalam berbelanja. Bahkan dia tidak tau mana buah yang sudah matang atau belum.

" Kau kekasirlah dulu. Aku akan mengambil soyu"

" Ne Oppa. Cepat ya"

Ahra segera berjalan menuju kasir

" Silahkan Noona"

" Ne, cepat ya"

Kasir itu bekerja dengan teliti, Ahra mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok yang ditunggunya. Dia melambaikan tangannya saat tau orang yang dicarinya telah terlihat.

" Noona maaf, tapi jeruk itu belum matang, apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya sang kasir

" Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne" Kasir itu mendongakkan kepalanya, bukankah tadi suara yeoja kenapa jadi namja

" Jae...?" Yunho memanggilnya lirih

~ TBC ~

Ups...

Udah ketemu sama Jaejoongie tu...

Hmm... Lanjut tak?

Alur fanfic q mungkin pasaran. Tapi, semoga aja ga sama seperti yang lain. Thanks buat reviewnya. Aku harap bisa update kilat karena beberapa ff q emank udah End


	4. Chapter 3

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T dulu ya

.

.

.

~ Chapter 3 ~

.

.

.

.

Kasir itu bekerja dengan teliti, Ahra mengedarkan matanya mencari sosok yang ditunggunya. Dia melambaikan tangannya saat tau orang yang dicarinya telah terlihat.

" Noona maaf, tapi jeruk itu belum matang, apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya sang kasir

" Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne" Kasir itu mendongakkan kepalanya, bukankah tadi suara yeoja kenapa jadi namja

" Jae...?" Yunho memanggilnya lirih

Jaejoong membatu sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak berharap kalau ini hanya mimpi sebelum akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya lagi.

" Ah, Yunho-sshi? Ne, jeruk ini belum matang dan anggur ini asam. Apa tetap mau atau perlu aku menggantinya dengan yang manis dan matang?" Tanya Jae, dadanya bergemuruh sangat cepat. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yunho dalam keadaan seperti ini

" Bisa kau memilihkannya? Aku tak mau Ahjumma kecewa" Ucap Ahra, dan Jae mengangguk, dia menyuruh temannya menggantikannya dan dia beranjak ketempat buah dan memilihkannya.

" Jae?" Yunho mendekat memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah orang

" Ne, Yunho-sshi. Ini aku. Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong masih tetap memilih buah jeruk

" Ka-kau bekerja disini?"

" Ne, wae? Berkatmu aku jadi bekerja disini. Gomawo untuk semuanya"

" Berkatku?"

" Ne, ini jeruk dan anggurnya"

Jae melenggang pergi menuju tempatnya, dikasir. Ahra menunggu disana. Dan tak lama, belanjan itu dibayar dan Yunho membawa belanjaan itu menuju mobilnya.

" Berkatku?" Gumam Yunho

" Kau bilang apa Oppa?"

" Ah? Tidak"

Setelah mengantar belanjaan ketumah, Yunho mengantarkan Ahra kerumahnya. Setelah itu dia pulang dan segera tertidur karena dia sangat lelah.

.

- FLASHBACK -

.

" Maaf memanggilmu tiba - tiba. Akuu menyukaimu"

" Eh? Aku tidak salah dengar? Walaupun kau cantik, tapi kau namja"

" N-ne aku tau. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaanku saja. Dan ini untukmu"

Namja itu memberikan sebuah kotak makan lalu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian

.

- FLASHBACK END -

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menuju dapur dan meminum air putih. Meresapinya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" Kenapa aku bermimpi itu lagi? Dan kenapa dia harus datang lagi?" Gumam Jae lalu berjalan lagi kearah kamarnya dan memeluk Changmin dengan posesif " Eomma tak mau kau mengenalnya Minnie chagiya, kau hanya butuh eomma kan?" Katanya lalu makin memeluk Changmin dengan erat

Hari ini Changmin sangat rewel, dia terus mengatakan kalau dia ingin sekolah, tapi usianya belum cukup. Dan Jae kelabakan dengan keinginan putranya itu.

" Jae ah, kau melamun lagi?" Junsu menyadarkan Jae dari lamunannya

" Eh? Suie, Chunnie... Maaf melihatku yang seperti ini"

" Gwaenchana Jae? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Yoochun

" Changmin masih sakitkah Jae?" Junsu ikut bertanya

" Aniya, Changmin daripagi ribut sekali ingin bersekolah"

" Ya sudah sekolahkan saja. Toh anakmu itu otaknya sama sepertimu kan Jae" Ucap Junsu

" Tapi Su, usianya juga belum 5 tahun, aku tidak mau anakku kenapa - napa disekolah"

" Kurasa yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah anakmu yang evil itu. Kau tau kan dia evil"

" Hahahahaha, ya aku tau Su, tapi aku belum rela meninggalkannya disekolah" Ucap Jaejoong membenarkan sikap evil anaknya

" Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ba-bagaimana kalau nanti dia bertemu dengan teman barunya dan melupakanku? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

Mau tak mau Junsu dan Yoochun yang mendengarnya tertawa terbakak - bahak. Jae tidak mau anaknya direbut oleh calon teman - temannya.

" Kau Eomma yang posesif Jae..." Ucap Junsu

" Sekolahkan saja dia. Apa kau mau Changmin tidak memiliki teman. Soal biaya aku yang urus, dan tempat sekolahnya biar aku dan Suie yang memilihkannya"

" MWO?! Andwe! Kalaupun akhirnya dia bersekolah, aku yang akan membiayainya. Suie, Chunnie kalian ini sangat baik padaku dan aku tidak mau punya hutang budi yang banyak pada kalian" Ucap Jaejoong, Junsu menggenggam kedua tangan Jae

" Minnie sudah seperti anakku juga Jae. Biarlah kami merawatnya juga" Ucap Junsu

" Tapii.."

" Tidak ada penolakan Jae ah" Ucap Yoochun dan akhirnya Jae mengangguk

" Kalian tau?" Ucap Jaejoong tiba - tiba

" Apa?"

" Hmmm, kemarin aku bertemu dengan seseorang"

" Siapa?"

" Si Jung itu..."

" Mwo? Kau bertemu?"

Jae menceritakan kejadian yang kemarin dialaminya dan mereka sepakat tidak akan memberitahu Yunho bahwa Jae memiliki anak.

Yunho melenggang masuk kedalam swalayan itu lagi. Kali ini dia membeli sekotak susu plain dan berjalan mencari kasir yang dia kenal. Dia ingin melihatnya lagi. Ntah kenapa sejak kemarin hanya wajah Jaejoong yang ada dipikirannya. Jaejoong yang makin terlihat cantik, eh bukan.. Dia terlihat sangat indah, kulit putih bersihnya dan mata yang benar - benar menawan.

" Bingo!" Ucap Yunho ketika melihat kasir yang dia cari

" Selamat datang tuan..." Kata - kata Jae hampir terpotong ketika melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya

" Eh? Kau jaga lagi Jae?" Ucap Yunho belaga polos =="

" Ne. Silahkan tuan"

" Jae ah, kenapa memanggilku tuan? Aku dan kau kan seumuran"

" Apa maumu Yunho-sshi?" Tanya Jae sambil memasukkan belanjaan Yunho kedalam plastik. Yunho membayarnya tapi tetap berada didepan Jaejoong

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja dan memastikan bahwa itu kau"

" Nah, sekarang kau sudah lihat kan? Ini aku... Maaf Yunho-sshi. Sudah banyak yang antri bisa kau menyingkir?"

Dengan berat hati Yunho menyingkir, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia sempat melirik kebelakang, berharap Jae akan memanggilnya, tapi hal itu tidak terjadi. Akhirnya dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kafe milik Yoochun.

" Kau datang lagi" Tanya Yoochun

" Wae? Kau tidak senang aku datang lagi eoh?"

" Hahahahahaha, kau ini. Sudah, makan saja makananmu"

" Arra... Hey kah tau, aku tadi bertemu seseorang"

" Nugu?"

" Dia namja yang aku ceritakan Chun"

" Lalu?"

" Ntah kenapa hanya dia yang terus terbayang dipikiranku. Aku tak tau bagaimana itu terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melupakannya, sepertinya rasa bersalahku muncul setelah sekian lama"

" Eoh? Temanku sudah jadi anak baik rupanya?"

" Hahahahahaha, apa - apaan kau? Dasar playboy cap jidat"

" Ya! Aku sudah tidak seperti itu sejak memiliki Junsu! Hanya dia yang aku perlukan sampai sekarang"

" Oh yaa...?"

" Cchhhhhuuuunnniiiiieeee Jjuusssshhhiiiii..." Seseorang meneriakan nama Yoochun, Yunho dan Yoochun menengok kearah suara itu.

" Minnie, Suie ... Kalian sudah kembali?" Changmin yang berada digenggaman Junsu berlari menuju Yoochun yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya, Yoochun langsung menggendong Changmin dan memangkunya, lalu diciuminya pipi gembul Changmin.

" Annyeong" Sapa Junsu

" Annyeong Junsu. Chun, dia... Hmm anakmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Wae?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ka-kalian belum menikah kan?"

" Dia anak dari sahabatku. Hari ini aku mendaftarkannya kesekolah TK" Jawab Junsu

" Eh? Memang berapa umurnya? Sepertinya dia lebih cocok dikindergarten?" Tanya Yunho mulai tertarik

" Minnie baru berumur 4 tahun" Jawab Yoochun

" Memangnya bisa diterima? Dia baru 4 tahun kan?"

" Ne" Junsu duduk disamping Yoochun

" Tadi siang Minnie baru saja ikut tes membaca, dan dia lulus" Ucap Junsu merebut Changmin dari pangkuan Yoochun

" Eh? Pintar sekali?" Ucap Yunho

" Juci nugu?" Mata Changmin menatap Yunho dengan polosnya

" Yunho, panggil Yunho ahjusshi" Jawab Yunyo kemudian tersenyum

" Uno juchi?"

" Hahahaha, kau ini... Minnie ah, mau makan?" Tanya Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk dengan antusias

" Arra, aku akan kedapur mengambil cake untuk Minnie" Ucap Junsu lalu menaruh Changmin disofa dan meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur

" Changmin bersekolah di Toho school Yun"

" Sekolahan milik Appa?"

" Ne..."

" Dia begitu manis" Ucap Yunho mencubit pipi Changmin

" Juchi nakal eoh? Min aduin ke Mma Min lho"

" Mwo? Ahjusshi tidak nakal, kau begitu imut, siapa namamu?"

" Ah! Min lupa! Anyong juchi, Min imnida"

" Namanya Changmin dan berusia 4 tahun, panggil saja dia Minnie dan sejak kapan kau menyukai anak - anak?" Tanya Yoochun

" Eh? Iya ya, bukankah aku tidak begitu suka dengan anak - anak? Biarlah. Aku menyukai pipi gembulnya. Eommamu mana Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Mma keja, biyal Min bica cekolah tyus bica beli makanan cama lego tlanspolmel buat Min!" Ucap Changmin menatap Yunho

" Kau suka bermain Lego?"

" Tentu caja! Min cuka cekali! Ceme cejati itu halus cuka lego juci..." Ucap Changmin membuat Yunho semakin gemas padanya

" Kau pasti yang mengajari kata - kata barusan eoh?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun dan Yoochun hanya tersenyum

" Pastikan dia baik - baik saja disekolah itu Yun"

" Ne, pasti. Kenapa kau sangat perhatian padanya Chun?"

" Karena Eommanya adalah malaikat untuk Junsu. Dialah yang menjaga Junsu dan karena dialah aku dan Junsu bisa menjalani hubungan sampai sekarang"

" Aku jadi penasaran dengannya, kapan - kapan kenalkan Ahjusshi pada Eommamu ya Min?"

" Hum!" Changmin mengangguk lagi, Junsu datang membawa cake yang besar

" Omo? Ini untuk kita?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya, untuk Changmin. Nafsu makannya benar - benar diatas normal" Ucap Yoochun

" Orreeee! Gomawo Suie jumma"

" Ne, makanlah" Ucap Junsu sambil mengelus kepala Changmin pelan

" Waw, Minnie makanmu sangat banyak"

" Bial saja! Juchi mau?"

" Boleh?"

" Pecan aja ama Chunie juchi... Jangan lupa bayal lho"

" Hahahahaha, kau sangat lucu Minnie ah..."

Yoochun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya, tapi tidak dengan Junsu. Dia belum terlalu menyukai Yunho. Dia masih ingat penderitaan Jaejoong karena ulah namja ini.

" Jadi Eommanya masih bekerja juga?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, pagi dia bekerja disini dan siang ditempat lain"

" Dimana Appanya?"

" Kata Mma, ppa Min pegi cayi uang yang banyak bial bica beliin Min mainan cama makanan yang banyak" Jawab Changmin

" Eoh?"

" Su, bawa Changmin mencuci mulutnya" Ucap Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk membawa pergi Changmin " Minnie tidak memiliki Appa"

" Mwo?!"

" Kami menganggap namja itu telah mati. Dan kami sangat menyayangi Eommanya, ah! Sebentar lagi neneknya datang"

" Eoh? Dia tinggal dengan neneknya?"

" Ne, sejak hamil kami menjaganya"

" Yeoja yang sangat beruntung karena mempunyai kalian yang sayang padanya"

" Kau akan kaget melihatnya Yun"

" Wae?"

" Ah, dia sangat cantik, dan aku benar - benar tidak bisa memaafkan Appa Minnie" Jawab Yoochun memandang Yunho dengan tajam.

" Yoochun ah..."

" Eoh? Heechul Ahjumma. Annyeong, kenalkan dia temanku Jung Yunho" Ucap Yoochun menyambut Heechul yang baru saja datang

" Annyeong Ahjumma" Yunho membungkukkan badannya dan mereka saling berkenalan

" Almooonniiii..." Changmin berlari menuju Neneknya lalu meminta digendong, Heechul menggendongnya

" Kajja, ucapkan terima kasih sama Chunnie Ahjusshi dan Junsu Ahjusshi lalu kita pulang dan menunggu Eommamu"

" Hum! Chunnie Juchi, Suie juchi gomawo untuk hali ini. Min cenang cekali hali ini. Oh! Gomawo juga untuk Uno Juchi" Kata Changmin lalu memeluk leher Halmoninya dan mereka pergi.

Satu minggu setelahnya, Yunho mengunjungi sekolahan tempat Changmin sekolah. Sepertinya pelajaran baru saja dimulai, setelah mengitari seluruh sekolahan campuran itu, Yunho duduk diayunan taman kanak-kanak tersebut, menunggu waktu istirahat. Ntah kenapa dia selalu ingin melihat Changmin. Batin seorang appa mungkin?

" Yeeeee, Min kajja kita main diayunan nanti"

" Ne Kyu, Min juga mau main dicana"

" Nah, waktunya istirahat anak - anak. Ingat mainnya hati - hati ne?" Ucap sang Saenim

" Ndeee bu guruu..." Anak - anak itu keluar dari kelasnya, Changmin menggandeng teman barunya, Kyuhyun menuju kearah ayunan.

" Minnie ah..." Yunho memanggil Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Eh? Uno Juchiiii..." Changmin menghampirinya

" Juchi kok ada dicini?"

" Ah, Ahjusshi kangen sama Minnie makanya kesini. Ini Ahjusshi bawa cake buat Minnie dan teman Minnie" Yunho memberikan cake itu pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun

" Kyu, kenalin ni temannya Chunnie juchi, namanya Uno juchi"

" An-annyeong ahjusshi, Khyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun memang sudah lancar berbicara karena umurnya sudah 5 tahun lebih

" Gomawo Juchi" Changmin mengambil cake itu, Yunho menggapai Changmin dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk diayunan sebelah Yunho

" Mashitaaaaa" Ucap Changmin senang

" Aku kira ahjusshi ini Appanya Minnie.." Ucap Kyu

" Aniyo, Min kan cudah bilang kalo appa Min pegi cali uang yang banyaaaakkkk.."

" Ne.."

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan dua bocah yang ada dihadapannya ini, dari jauh sang guru membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho, dia tahu bahwa Yunho adalah anak dari pemilik sekolahan ini. Ntah kenapa hari ini dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Changmin, makanya dia pergi kesekolah sambil membawa cake untuk Changmin.

" Min, udah bel tu. Ayo kita masuk"

" Ne, Juchi Min macuk kelas dulu ya. Annyeong Juchi"

" Annyeong ahjusshi" Kyu membungkukkan badannya juga lalu pergi kedalam kelas bersama Changmin sambil bergandengan tangan.

Yunho beranjak berjalan menuju gedung Senior High Schoolnya dulu, dia duduk dibawah pohon, memandang kearah lapangan yang ada didepannya.

.

~ Yunho POV ~

.

" Ah, aku ingat banyak sekali dulu yeoja centil yang memanggilku kesini untuk menyatakan sukanya, termasuk kau juga Jae ah..." Aku menepuk rerumputan yang ada disampingku " Aku tidak mencintaimu Jae, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya wajahmu yang cantik ani! indah itu yang terbayang? Ahhh, kau benar - benar mengacaukan pikiranku Jae"

Setelah puas bernostalgia, aku berjalan keluar gerbang. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat Yoochun, yang untungnya tidak jauh dari sini. Yahhh, lumayan sekalian aku berjalan - jalan karena aku sudah lama tidak menyusuri jalan disini. Eh? Bukankah itu...? Aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak namja itu.

~ Yunho Pov End ~

.

~ Jae POV ~

.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku menengok dan langsung merubah wajahku menjadi datar.

" Kau mau kemana Jae?" Tanyanya

" Bukan urusanmu bukan?"

" Jae ah... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

" Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan padamu?"

Aku harus menjemput Changmin, aku tidak bisa berlama - lama disini, apa lagi bersama dengannya. Huh, menyebalkan...

" Tapi aku ada"

" Katakanlah" Ucapku dengan nada dingin

" Bisa kita bicara ditempat yang lain?"

" Maaf Yunho sshi, aku sedang tidak ada waktu. Aku permisi. Annyeong" Kataku lalu berlari meninggalkannya Aku melihat putraku berdiri di depan gerbang, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Omo, kenapa jagoan Eomma menunduk begini?" Tanyaku berjongkok dihadapannya

" Mmaaaaaa!" Minnie langsung memeluk erat

" Wae?" "

Gendoooongg" Aku menurutinya, aku berjalan menuju apartemen.

" Min ga boleh ikut Maa keja ya?"

" Ne, Eomma sedang banyak kerjaan. Besok okay?"

" Ne Mmaa, Oh ya Maa..."

" Ne?"

" Tadi Min diomelin bu gulu"

" Wae?"

" Min ama Kyu tadi bikin nangis temen dikelas"

" Omo! Wae? Minnie nakal eoh?" Kataku pura - pura kesal

" Abis dia combong Mmaa... Maca tadi si Kyu ajak ngomong malah didiemin, cakit ati Kyu nya, makanya Min ama Kyu keljain aja, hihihihihihi..."

" Minnie ah, jangan seperti itu lagi eoh? Atau nanti Eomma tidak izinkan Minnie main sama Kyu?"

" Andweeeeeee, jangan Mmaaa... jangan picahin Min ama Kyuu... Andweee... Min janji ga nakal" Kata Minnie sambil memeluk erat leherku

" Minnie lebih sayang Kyu daripada Eomma?"

" Mmaa tetep yang nomel catu! Walaupun Kyu manis tyus cantik... Heheheheh, Min mau nikah cama Kyu Maa, boleh?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, Kyu seorang namja juga kan? Ya ampun aku bisa mati cemburu dengan bocah yang bernama Kyu itu Setelah mengantarkan Minnie kerumah, aku membiarkannya dalam penjagaan Eommaku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju cafe Yoochun.

" Ah, Jae ahh... Kau sudah kembali?"

" Ne Su..." Aku hendak menghampiri Junsu tapi langkah ini terhenti saat melihat seorang duduk berhadapan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Jae?"

.

.

.

**.~TBC ~**

Annyeong... chap 3 update masih dengan typos bertebaran dan bergelimpangan seperti bintang - bintang dilangit. Mian juga kalo ceritanya tidak memuaskan.

Hmm... maacih buat reviewnya saudara sekalian! Seperti yang Chiko Koropi bilang, Cho bakal terus semangat! Hwating! Masih banyak banget yang harus diperbaiki.

Kabar baiknya, untuk ff Uri ( yunjae ) sama my nerdy yunie udah end... tinggal publish dan sedijit edit sana edit sini sebelun dipublish tentunya.

Buat yg bingung manggil aq, panggil ajj Cho atau Oya ^^

Ditunggu review, kritik n sarannya yo!


	5. Chapter 4

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T dulu ya

.

.

.

~ Chapter 4 ~

.

.

.

.

" Mmaaaaaa!" Minnie langsung memeluk erat

" Wae?" "

Gendoooongg" Aku menurutinya, aku berjalan menuju apartemen.

" Min ga boleh ikut Maa keja ya?"

" Ne, Eomma sedang banyak kerjaan. Besok okay?"

" Ne Mmaa, Oh ya Maa..."

" Ne?"

" Tadi Min diomelin bu gulu"

" Wae?"

" Min ama Kyu tadi bikin nangis temen dikelas"

" Omo! Wae? Minnie nakal eoh?" Kataku pura - pura kesal

" Abis dia combong Mmaa... Maca tadi si Kyu ajak ngomong malah didiemin, cakit ati Kyu nya, makanya Min ama Kyu keljain aja, hihihihihihi..."

" Minnie ah, jangan seperti itu lagi eoh? Atau nanti Eomma tidak izinkan Minnie main sama Kyu?"

" Andweeeeeee, jangan Mmaaa... jangan picahin Min ama Kyuu... Andweee... Min janji ga nakal" Kata Minnie sambil memeluk erat leherku

" Minnie lebih sayang Kyu daripada Eomma?"

" Mmaa tetep yang nomel catu! Walaupun Kyu manis tyus cantik... Heheheheh, Min mau nikah cama Kyu Maa, boleh?"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, Kyu seorang namja juga kan? Ya ampun aku bisa mati cemburu dengan bocah yang bernama Kyu itu Setelah mengantarkan Minnie kerumah, aku membiarkannya dalam penjagaan Eommaku. Aku langsung berjalan menuju cafe Yoochun.

" Ah, Jae ahh... Kau sudah kembali?"

" Ne Su..." Aku hendak menghampiri Junsu tapi langkah ini terhenti saat melihat seorang duduk berhadapan dengan Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Jae?"

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang namun dia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya sedangkan Yunho menyukai debaran kecil dalam dirinya. Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Kau disini?" Tanyanya

" Kau mengenalnya Yun? Dia bekerja disini" Ucap Yoochun

" Ah, aku langsung kedapur saja. Annyeong..." Ucap Jae lalu langsung menuju dapur

" Kau kenapa Yun? Memandang Jae seperti itu?"

" Dia Chun..."

" Dia?"

" Dia namja yang kuceritakan"

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Pantas saja, rasa onigiri yang aku makan sangat familiar. Dia kah yang membuatnya?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, Jae yang membuatnya" Ucap Junsu

Yunho benar - benar tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Sekarang, Jae ada dihadapannya, dia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya.

" Yuunn... Kau sudah tidur?"

" Belum Eomma, wae?"

" Appa ingin bicara denganmu"

" Ne, aku akan segera keluar"

Yunho keluar dan segera menemui Appa dan Eommanya.

~ Yunho POV ~

" Bagaimana Yun?" Tanya Appa

" Apanya?"

" Soal Ahra, kau tahu kan kalian ini calon tunangan. Apa kau mulai menyukainya?" Tanya Appa

" Molla Appa, aku benar - benar tidak tahu"

" Berikan kami alasan yang tepat kenapa kau tidak mau bertunangan dengannya" Ucap Eomma

" Molla Eomma, Appa. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima Ahra. Ntah lah seperti ada yang kurang"

" Apa ada sikapnya yang membuatmu kecewa?" Tanya Appa

" Sampai saat ini belum Appa"

" Lalu kau tunggu apa lagi?" Appa mulai mendesakku, aku memalingkan wajahku kearah Eomma dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas

" Sudahlah yeobo... Jangan paksa Yunho seperti itu, biarkanlah dia istirahat. Bukankah kalian besok ada rapat penting?" Ucap Eomma

" Tapi tidak baik menggantung hubungannya dengan Ahra..." Ucap Appa

" Arraseo, biarkan Yunho memilih jalannya ne?" Eomma mendekat kearah ku " Tidurlah Yun... Kau pasti lelah"

" Terima kasih Appa, Eomma. Aku tidur dulu"

Aku langsung beranjak menuju kamarku, dari awal aku diberitahu akan ditunangkan dengan Ahra aku biasa saja, tidak menerima tidak juga menolak. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan Jae, pikiranku hanya tertuju padanya. Apa aku takut dia membocorkan masalaluku? Atau aku merasa bersalah pada kejadian saat sekolah dulu?

Belum lagi aku merasakan debaran aneh saat memandangnya sekarang. Mata indahnya itu seperti menyuruhku untuk terus menatap dan memikirkannya.

Ahhh... Lebih baik aku tidur saja. Bukankah besok aku harus menghadiri rapat penting bersama Appa?

Esoknya setelah rapat, Ahra menemuiku dan memintaku untuk menemaninya makan siang, aku iyakan dan kami berangkat menuju cafe milik Yoochun. Ahra memaksa ingin mengenal temanku itu.

" Annyeonghaseo, Go Ahra imnida. Tunangan Yunho-oppa" Ucap Ahra pada Yoochun dan Junsu

" Calon tunangan" Aku membenarkan kata - kata Ahra

" Annyeong. Aku Yoochun dan ini kekasihku, Junsu"

" Annyeong" Ucap Junsu singkat

Kami segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan memesan makanan. Yoochun menemani kami.

" Mana Junsu?" Tanyaku

" Dia ada didalam bersama Jae" Jawab Yoochun

" Hari ini Minnie tidak kemari?"

" Tadi setelah Halmoninya menjemput, dia pulang. Dia juga menanyakanmu"

" Jinjja?" Aku merasa rindu padanya, ingin sekali melihat senyum minnie

" Ne"

" Chunnie, aku pamit ne. Sudah jam 4" Aku melihat Jaejoong menghampiri kami

" Jae ah... Baiklah. Hati - hati"

" Annyeong"

Dia berlalu dari pandanganku. Aku terus memperhatikannya. Dia pasti menuju swalayan untuk menjadi kasir.

~ Yunho POV End ~

Yoochun melihat sahabatnya yang sedang melihat kearah jendela. Yoochun tahu Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang pergi dari pandangan mereka.

" Oppa... Kenapa melamun?"

" Eh? Aniya... Makanlah..."

Yunho melanjutkan makannya, namun pikirannya tetap pada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong telah merasuk kedalam pikirannya sekarang. Setelah mengantarkan Ahra kerumahnya, Yunho mengendarai perlahan mobil Audinya. Dia berada ditempat kerja Jaejoong selanjutnya. Dia tidak menemui Jaejoong.

Hanya melihatnya dari jauh, memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong bekerja. Jantung Yunho berdebar kembali melihat Jaejoong tersenyum indah pada seorang yeoja yang sedang berada dimeja kasirnya.

Namun dia menggerutu saat tanpa sengaja tangan seorang namja menyentuh tangan Jaejoong untuk mengambil kembalian.

" Aish! Apa yang kulakukan?! Kenapa jadi begini!" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengacak rambutnya asal kemudian beranjak dari sana menuju rumahnya

Esoknya malamnya, Yunho mengunjungi sebuah club tempat dulu dia sering berkunjung walaupun belum cukup umur. Dia ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

Dia duduk dipojok ruang VIP. Sampai tak lama ada dua yeoja mengapitnya dan mulai menggodanya. Yunho dengan tenang mencoba mendominasi pembicaraan.

Namun sepertinya tidak cukup jika hanya berbincang. Salah satu yeoja itu mengelus bibir Yunho sebelum akhirnya mencium Yunho.

Yunho mulai membalas ciuman yeoja berpakaian kurang bahan itu. Sedangkan yeoja disebelah kirinya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yunho bahkan seswkali mengecupi leher Yunho.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati permainan lidahnya yang sudah bermain kasar dengan lidah lawan mainnya, terus mengecapi juga menyesap lidah sang lawan. namun...

SRAKK

Yunho tersentak kemudian melepaskan ciuman, diikuti gerutuan dari sang yeoja.

" Oppa waeyo?" Rengek sang yeoja kemudian mengelus bibir bawah Yunho

" Aku harus pulang"

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan - tangan yang tadi menggerayanginya bahkan sudah berhasil membuala tiga kancing kemejanya. Dia berdiri kemudian meninggalkan begitu saja dua yeoja yang tadi bercumbu dengannya.

Dia memasuki mobilnya dan memukul - mukul stir mobilnya.

" Ada apa denganku? Kenapa dia lagi yang terbayang? Haah... Sepertinya aku harus berkonsultasi pada jidat lebar itu"

Tanpa membuang waktu besoknya dia bertemu dengan Yoochun di salah satu restoran hotel bintang lima milik Appanya.

" Kenapa Yun? Kenapa kau tidak ketempatku saja jika ingin bertemu dan sepagi ini?" Tanya Yoochun menyalami sahabatnya itu kemudian duduk berhadapan

Pagi? Ya, masih jam delapan pagi namun namja Jung itu memaksa sahabatnya untuk bertemu dengannya.

" Chun ah… Ada yang ingin aku ceritakan"

" Cerita saja Yun"

" Hmm… Aku…"

" Wae? Tumben sekali kau seperti ini? Seperti bukan kau saja"

" Ish, aku hanya mau cerita kalau aku bingung dengan yang aku rasakan Chun"

" Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

" Aku bingung Chun. Saat bertemu dengan Jaejoong kemarin jantungku berdebar kencang. Ntah lah, aku sudah lama tidak merasakan hal ini. Wajahnya terus membayangiku. Untuk memastikan perasaanku, aku pergi ke klub dan berniat one night stand. Tapi saat mencium yeoja kemarin tiba – tiba wajahnya muncul" Yunho menghela nafas kemudian meminum jus yang dipesannya " Bahkan aku menolak saat dua orang yeoja mencumbuku di klub kemarin"

" Eh? Kau? Menyukai Jaejoong?"

" Itu yang kutakutkan"

" Kenapa kau takut?"

" Kau tahu kan bagaimana aku berbuat kejam padanya? Apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan sepertinya membuat Jaejoong sakit hati Yun. Mungkin akan sulit"

" Otte Chun? Tiba – tiba perasaan itu muncul dan terus membuatku hanya tertuju padanya. Apalagi dia semakin cantik begitu" Ucap Yunho lalu menerawang saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Jaejoong diswalayan

" Kau ingin mencoba meminta maaf padanya?"

" Ne… Apa dia akan memaafkanku?"

" Kau ini! Lalu perasaanmu cepat sekali eoh? Bukankah kau baru bertemu dengannya? Cepat sekali jatuh cinta?"

" Ntahlah, ada sesuatu yang membuatku terus memikirkannya hingga tidak bisa tidur. Sesuatu yang mengganjal hati. Ntah apa itu Chun. Yang pasti, aku mulai menyukainya"

" Apa yang kau akan perbuat sekarang?"

" Molla… Ketika dia bersikap dingin padaku aku yakin dia tidak mau melihatku lagi. Hah…" Yunho menghela nafas kembali

Yoochun tersenyum, sahabatnya ini memang perlu diberikan hukuman karena perbuatannya dimasa lalu.

" Hey, Changmin mencarimu kemarin" Ucap Yoochun

" Eh? Minnie? Aigo… Aku jadi merindukannya. Sebentar lagi jam istirahatnya bukan? Aku akan kesana. Bye Chun" Ucap Yunho tanpa pikir panjang dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang melongo melihatnya

" Ck… Dasar labil"

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan riang. Di jok sebelahnya ada kotak kue yang tadi dia beli. Ntah kenapa dia merasa bersemangat ketika mendengar nama Minnie.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengamati anak – anak yang sedang bermain. Wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat dua anak kecil sedang berbicara di ayunan. Dia mendekat, berjalan dari belakang kemudian mengangkat Changmin.

" Whhooooaaaa!" Teriak Changmin kaget " Juuuccciiiiii!" Changmin kembali berteriak saat mendapati wajah Yunho dibelakangnya

Dengan segera Yunho membawa Changmin duduk dipangkuannya diayunan itu.

" Juci kemana caja eoh?" Tanya Changmin

" Mianhae, Ahjusshi banyak pekerjaan"

" Huh! Kilain juci lupa cama Minnie yang tampan ini!"

" Mana mungkin" Yunho tersenyum

" Itu apa juci?" Tanya Changmin menunjuk pada kotak kuning yang ada dipangkuan Changmin sekarang

" Hmm.. Ini akan ahjusshi berikan untuk Minnie dan Kyu"

" Cincca? Mauuu juci"

Yunho segera mengeluarkan kuenya dan memberikannya untuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang asik bermain PSP nya.

" Hey Minnie ah.. Ahjusshi mau bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada seseorang?" Tanya Yunho, mungkin terdengar gila dia malah meminta bantuan anak kecil untuk membantunya

" Hmm… Min minta maap dong juci!"

" Kau tidak dimaafkan?"

" Min pakca! Kemalin Kyu malah sama Min gala – gala Min deket cama Chanyeollie. Tlus Min minta maap, Kyu gak maapin Min" Changmin berhenti sejenak kemudian kembali memakan kuenya " Tlus Min poppo Kyu aja. Balu deh dia maapin. Iya kan Kyu?" Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

" Ne…" Jawab Kyuhyun tetapi matanya terus memandang PSP nya

" Poppo? Ya… pasti Chunie ahjusshimu yang mengajarkanmu eoh? Kau ini! Kecil – kecil sudah yadong!"

" Ish! Kyu itu calon ictli Min! cuka – cuka Min dong!"

" Eii… Usiamu berapa eoh sudah mengerti seperti itu?"

" Min itu umulnya empat taun juci, tapi Min pandai cepelti Mma"

" Lagipula Kyu itu kan namja kenapa bisa jadi istri eoh?" Yunho mekin terhanyut dalam obrolannya bersama Changmin

" Tentu aja kalena Min itu ceme cejati! Ish! Gimana cih juci ini"

Yunho tertawa keras mandengar pengakuan Changmin yang menurutnya lucu itu. Aigo…

" Kalo Min punya calah sama Mma, Min akan minta almoni bawain bunga lili. Kata almoni, Mma Min cuka cekali bunga lili. Min kacih tlus Mma bakal peluk Min dan kacih makanan yang banyak!"

" Bunga Lily?"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk semangat

Yunho berjalan semangat keluar dari toko bunga tak jauh dari café Yoochun. Ditangannya, dia menggenggam sebuket bunga tulip. Ya, tulip putih.

Dia melenggang masuk. Masih pukul sebelas, dan terlihat Jaejoong sedang berada dikasir ntah memeriksa apa. Jantungnya terus saja berdetak kencang apalagi melihat Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Annyeong Jae"

Jaejoong membeku, dia kenal sekali suara ini. Suara yang ingin dilupakan namun muncul kembali. Jaejoong mendongak dan memasang wajah datar.

" Bisa bicara?" Tanya Yunho

" Bicara saja"

" Kau tidak mempersilahkanku untuk duduk?"

" Untuk apa?"

" Hah…" Yunho menghela nafas, dia memang sudah memperkirakan Jaejoong akan bersikap seperti ini padanya " Sepertinya kau sibuk"

" Memang"

" Ini untukmu" Yunho menaikkan tangan yang sedang menggenggam sebuket bunga

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Oh… Yunho?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh. Junsu berdiri disamping Yunho.

" Annyeong Junsu"

" Ne, annyeong. Kau sedang apa? Mengapa membawa bunga?" Tanya Junsu

Kekasih Junsu sudah memberitahu tentang Yunho dan dia sangat ingin mempermainkan Yunho sedikit. Dia sungguh masih kesal dengan kelakuan Yunho dulu dan sekarang seenaknya saja datang untuk meminta maaf pada sahabat yang disayanginya ini.

" Aku hanya membawakan bunga ini untuk Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho

Melihat Jaejoong yang tidak mengambil tindakan apapun, Yunho memutuskn untuk menaruh bunga itu di atas meja kasir.

" Kuharap kau menerimanya" Ucapnya memandang Jaejoong lalu menoleh kearah Junsu " Aku pergi, sampaikan salamku untuk Yoochun"

" Ne, tentu saja"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar kafe. Junsu mendekat berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

" Ambil saja Jae, jangan hanya dilihat"

" Eh? Untuk apa?"

" Simpan saja sampai layu"

" Apartemenku sempit, tidak cukup. Lagipula bukan bunga tulip yang aku suka"

" Lihat! Ada kartunya!" Ucap Junsu kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu bergambar dua boneka teedy duduk berdampingan, Junsu membuka kartu itu " Tulip putih memiliki arti permohonan maaf, aku tahu aku sudah terlambat. Tapi, maafkan aku. Yunho"

Jaejoong melirik kartu itu sedikit tertarik.

" Ish! Minta maafnya tidak romantis"

" Sudahlah, aku kerja dulu" Ucap Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menuju dapur

" Ya! Bunganya?"

" Buang saja"

" Kalau begitu kau yang buang" Junsu menyerahkan bunga itu pada Jaejoong " Aku mau menjemput Minnie dulu"

Junsu kemudian berjalan keluar dari café, menaiki mobilnya menuju TK tempat Changmin belajar.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih memegang bunga itu membeku memandangi bunga dan tulisan yang berada diatas bunga itu.

" Maaf? Ck.. Menyusahkan" Jaejoong berjalan kearah tong sampah dan membuang bunga itu tapi tetap memandangnya

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, sudah lama dadanya tidak berdesir bahkan berdetak kencang. Namun kenapa pertemuannya dengan Yunho kali ini membuat dadanya berdesir nyaman?

Besoknya Yunho tidak berputus asa, dia datang kembali ke kafe Yoochun dan melihat Yoochun, Junsu dan Jaejoong sedang berbincang. Café Yoochun memang belum buka, bahkan karyawannya belum ada yang datang. Yunho mendekat, Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho segera berdiri.

" Chun, Su aku kedalam dulu. Bersiap – siap" Ucap Jaejoong

Namun saat melewati Yunho, Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong.

" Lepaskan aku Yunho sshi"

" Jae… Aku ingin bicara"

" Mwo?"

" Su, kajja kita kedalam dulu" Ucap Yoochun pada Junsu

Junsu yang mengerti memandang Jaejoong sebentar kemudian mengangguk mengikuti Yoochun. Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya yang baru saja digenggam oleh Yunho

" Duduklah" Jawab Yunho duduk ditempat tak jauh dari mereka

" Ck…" Jaejoong duduk dengan wajah datarnya memandang Yunho

Mereka diam, bahkan Yunho mendadak menjadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Sudah lima menit mereka diam membisu.

" Apa yang mau kau katakan? Jika tak ada aku harus bekerja" Ucap Jaejoong hendak berdiri

" Hey, aku tahu kita memiliki masalalu yang tidak bagus. Aku… ingin meminta maaf padamu secara langsung"

" Kita? Kurasa yang memiliki masalalu yang tidak bagus hanya aku disini? Mengenalmu membuatkan merasakan kejamnya dunia. Terima kasih untuk itu"

" Mian… Mianhae Jae" Yunho memandang Jaejoong

" Sampai saat ini aku belum berencana memaafkanmu" Jaejoong memandang tajam namja bermata musang didepannya

" Aku tetap harus meminta maaf. Apalagi aku juga…" Ucap Yunho terputus saat menatap perut Jaejoong. Dia benar – benar merasa ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai Han

" Lupakanlah. Menjauh dari hidupku jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu"

" Tapi, aku tidak bisa"

" Wae? Dulu kau bisa"

" Aku…"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Yunho hendak katakan

" Ba-bagaimana kalau aku katakan kalau aku mulai menyukaimu?"

.

.

.

**.~TBC ~**

Annyeong... chap 4 datang

Mareee menistakan Yunpa dichap selanjutnya. Bukannya ga sayang lhoo... Ini cobaan supaya bisa bersatu sama Jaemma.

Yang mau jambak harap ditahan dulu ne? Di chap sebelumnya JaeMin belum ketemu sama Yunho kok. YunJaeMin momentnya bakal hadir di beberapa chap depan ^_^

Sekali lagi maacih yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, saran dan kritik.


	6. Chapter 5

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T dulu ya

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho

" Ba-bagaimana kalau aku katakan kalau aku mulai menyukaimu?"

" Jangan berkata omong kosong, kita baru saja bertemu beberapa kali. Aku tidak bisa kau kelabui lagi Jung!"

" Tidak Jae, aku tidak bohong"

" Peduli apa aku?"

" Jae ah…"

" Sudahlah aku harus bekerja! Annyeong Yunho sshi"

Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan Yunho Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya pada kloset kamar mandi. Dia menangis terisak.

" Kenapa hiks… kau lakukan ini pabbo! Hiks… jangan pernah masuk dalam lingkaranku lagi Jung hiks…"

Namun sepertinya kata - kata Jaejoong tidak membuat Yunho gentar. Lihat saja, esoknya ntah apa yang dibawa Yunho selalu diberikan kepada Jaejoong. Walau selalu diacuhkan oleh Jaejoong namun Yunho sepertinya tidak putus asa.

Seperti hari in contohnya, dia membawa boneka beruang setinggi pinggangnya namun namja cantik itu tidak menghiraukannya malah melenggang pergi kedalam dapur.

" Ditolak lagi eoh?" Tanya Yoochun saat Yunho duduk disampingnya

" Ne… Hah…" Yunho menghela nafasnya dan mengendurkan dasinya

" Aku kedalam dulu Chun" Ucap Junsu mengecup pipi Yoochun dan berlalu menuju dapur Junsu mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang memasak dan berdiri disampingnya.

" OMO! Kau mengagetkanku bebek!" Teriak Jaejoong, Junsu mencebilkan bibirnya

" Ish! Begitu saja.. Hey hey,kenapa kau tidak menerima bonekanya saja? Itu sangat imut lho…"

" Kalau kau mau ambil saja…"

" Tapi, boneka itu untukmu Jae ah…"

" Siapa peduli"

" Ah! Ini sangat menyenangkan Jae, dulu kau mengejarnya dan sekarang lihat siapa yang mengejar.. Ironis ne?"

" Ne…"

" Dia sedang kena karmanya karena mencampakkanmu dan Minnie"

" Eii… Aku sudah tidak menganggapnya… Sudahlah. Shiftku sebentar lagi selesai. Aku ganti pakaianku dulu ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ah, ne…" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Junsu sendirian setelah membereskan masakannya. " Aku merindukanmu yang dulu Jaejoong ah…" Lirih Junsu

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Jaejoong menuju Yoochun yang sedang duduk bersama Yunho.

" Chun, aku pamit eoh?"

" Ne"

" Aku antar Jae ah…" Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho.

" Annyeong"

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya Yunho hendak menyusul namun Yoochun menahan tangan Yunho dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

" Waeyo? Nanti Jaejoong sudah pergi jauh"

" Duduklah… Sebentar lagi Minnie kesini"

" Jinjja? Ya sudahlah"

Tak lama mengobrol Changmin datang bersama sang nenek dan menitipkan Changmin karena dia ada urusan. Saat ini Changmin duduk dipangkuan Yunho sembari memakan makan siangnya. "

Boneka beluang itu punya ciapa juci?" Tanya Changmin

" Milik ahjusshi, waeyo? Kau mau?"

" Ani. Min lebih cuka lego tlanspolmer dali pada boneka. Tapi, Mma Min cuka cekali boneka, apalagi bentuk gajah!"

" Jinjja? Padahal tadi ahjusshi mau memberikan boneka ini untuk Minnie" Ucap Yunho

" Min ga mau! Kalo lego Min pasti telima" Ucap Changmin

" Ne, lain kali ahjusshi bawakan lego untuk Minnie. Otte?"

" Jinjja? Yaaayyyyy!" Changmin tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi rapinya walau belum lengkap

Dddrrrtttt….

Dddrrrrrtttt…..

Yunho mengangkat sambungan itu.

" Ne appa?"

" …"

" Harus aku?"

" …"

" Aish, ne… aku akan segera berangkat" Yunho mematikan sambungannya dan mengangkat Changmin agar duduk dipangkuan Yoochun. " Aku pergi dulu ne?" Ucap Yunho

" Mau kemana kau?"

" Appa menyuruhku menjemput eomma di butik"

" Arraseo…"

" Juci jangan lupa janjinya eoh" Ucap Changmin

" Ne, tentu. Tapi, kau benar menolak boneka ini Min?" Tanya Yunho sembari menunjuk kearah boneka beruang

" Tentu caja, Min itu cukanya lego! Min kan ceme cejati tidak cuka boneka"

" Tapi kau punya boneka paha ayam dikamarmu Minnie ah~~" Goda Yoochun

" Ich! Chunie juci! Itu bantal guling! Bukan boneka" Changmin berusaha mengelak

" Arra arra… Jja.. ahjusshi pergi ne?" Yunho mendekat dan mencium kening Changmin kemudian membawa bonekanya kembali.

Yunho segera menemui sang eomma yang ada dibutik langganannya. Dan ternyata sang eomma sedang bersama Ahra.

" Eomma…" Panggil Yunho kemudian mendekat dan mencium pipi Kibum

" Oppa! Annyeong" Sapa Ahra

" Baguslah kau sudah datang, kajja pulang. Eomma sudah lelah" Ucap Kibum dengan nada amat lelah

" Ne eomma… kajja" Ucap Yunho.

Bagaimana tidak lelah, tadi Ahra memaksa ingin menemaninya berbelanja namun malah dia yang berbelanja. Lihat saja tas belanjaannya yang sudah mencapai sepuluh. Dan harganya sungguh tak main - main. Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kibum dan Ahra. Jadi kayak supir mereka ==" Eomma Yunho lebih memilih duduk didepan dan Ahra duduk dikursi penumpang.

" Omo! Boneka ini untukku oppa?" Tanya Ahra tiba - tiba saat melihat boneka beruang ada disampingnya

" Eh? I-itu..."

" Gomawo oppa!" Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho, Ahra segera memekuk boneka itu

' Ya sudahlah, toh Jaejoong juga menolak boneka itu'

Setelah mengantarkan Ahra, Yunho mengendarai mobilnya kearah rumahnya.

" Kau yakin dengan Ahra Yun?" Tanya Kibum

" Waeyo eomma?"

" Astaga, nafsu belanjanya benar - benar gila! Bisa - bisa keluarga kita bangkrut karena biaya belanjanya Yun"

"Hahahaha... Eomma terlalu berfikiran jauh. Toh, aku juga belum menerima atau menolak perjodohan ini bukan?"

" Ne, eomma harap kau menemukan jodoh yang benar - benar baik"

" Aku harap juga begitu eomma" Ucap Yunho tersenyun tipia lalu membayangkan wajah Jaejoong

' Hanya dia yang cocok...'

Esoknya Yunho datang lagi ke cafe Yoochun hanya untuk memberikan bunga tulip putih. Ntah diterima atau tidak yang pasti Yunho sudah menyerahkannya. Tapi, yang membuat sakit hati adalah saat Jaejoong akhirnya mengambil bunga itu namun kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah, tepat dihadapan Yunho. Bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun ada menghela nafasnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencoba menetralisir denyut sakit pada dadanya.

' Apa dulu Jaejoong seperti ini saat aku campakkan? Apa perasaannya seperti ini?' Batin Yunho

Dengan lunglai dia beranjak dari sana kemudian menjalankan mobilnya. Tiba - tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Changmin. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri Changmin bisa membawa senyum dan tawa untuknya. Setiap moodnya turun hanya Changmin yang bisa menaikkannya. Yunho turun didekat TK tempat Changmin. Dia melihat Changmin menunduk diayunan. Yunho segera menghampirinya.

" Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho kemudian jongkok didepan Changmin

" Ju-juci..." Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya

Deg

Mata itu berkaca - kaca. Yunho terenyuh kemudian menggendong Changmin.

" Waeyo hm?"

" Min di teltawakan teman - teman tadi"

" Wae?"

" Kalena Min bawa tempat makan bentuk hello kitty"

" Eh?"

" Tadi pagi Min ga cengaja jatuh in tempat makan Min kecukaan Min yang gambalnya tlanspolmel tlus letak. Mma malah coalnya belum cempet beliin tempat makan yang balu. Makanya Min pake tempat makan Mma yang bentuknya hello kitty" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya

" Lalu?"

" Pas makan ciang Min kelualin kotaknya, Min diketawain kata Cungmin Min kayak yeoja maca pake kotak makan bentuk hello kitty? Min kecel juci!"

" Eii... Masa begitu saja sudah mau nangis eoh? Kau cengeng! Lalu biasanya kau bersama Kyu. Kemana temanmu itu?"

" Kata bu gulu, Kyu ikut eommanya pulang kampung. Becok balu macuk kagi juci.."

" Dengar ya... Namja itu tidak diukur dari kotak makanmu Min! Tapi dari sikap, Kau seme kan? Masa cengeng?"

" Min ga cengeng! Huh! Juci nakal!"

" Hahahahaha... Nah... Kau tampan jika tersenyum Min..."

" Tentu caja! Min gitu lhooo..."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu istirahat, Changmin kembali kekelas dan Yunho kembali kekantor. Disana dia bertemu Ahra yang sepertinya senang menganggu pekerjaannya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak bisa menemui Changmin maupun Jaejoong. Pekerjaanya mengharuskan dia untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju, mengurus cabang baru disana. Dan dia benar - benar merindukan Jaejoongnya. Saat hari kepulangannya dia langsung mampir ke toko bunga dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok yang juga dirindukannya.

" Minnie!" Panggil Yunho

" Juciiii!" Changmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Yunho sedangkan dibelakangnya terlihat Heechul menyusul Changmin

" Annyeong ahjumma"

" Annyeong"

" Kau sedang apa eoh?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang sekarang sudah dalam gendongannya

" Min mau beli lili putih juci..."

" Untuk apa?"

" Untuk Mma Min!"

" Waeyo? Eommamu ulang tahun?"

" Aniya, hmmm... Min... Tadi pagi bikin Mma malah"

" Kenapa lagi hmm?"

" Min... Ng... Min..." Yunho menoleh dan menatap nenek Changmin berharap mendapat penjelasan.

" Dia mengompol" Jawab Heechul

" Mwo? Ppfftt..." Yunho menahan tawanya saat melihat Changmin menundukkan kepalanya malu

" Ish! Juci jaat!"

" Mianhae.. Jja.. Biar ahjusshi yang membelikannya ne? Mau berapa?"

" Cincca? Tapi, Min cuma butuh catu caja juci"

" Ya sudah, biar ahjusshi yang belikan"

" Whoooaaa... Gomawo juci"

Cup

Changmin mengecup pipi Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kemudian menuju kasir dan membelikan apa yang Changmin mau. Dia juga menambahkan pita merah pada tangkai bunga lily tersebut. Setelahnya mereka berpisah, awalnya Yunho akan pergi bersama Changmin menuju cafe Yoochun namun tiba - tiba sang Appa menelepon dan membuatnya harus kembali ke kantor karena ada urusan mendadak.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju cafe milik Yoochun dengan cepat, karena waktu shift Jaejoong akan segera berakhir. Namun mobilnya terhenti tak jauh dari cafe Yoochun. Tepat disebrang halte bus. Dia melihat seseorang sedang menunggu bus. Dia adalah namja yang sudah dia rindukan beberapa hari ini, Jaejoong. Matanya terus menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tersenyum selama menunggu bus, dia jadi sunggu menyesal telah mencampakkan makhluk indah itu. Tak lama bus datang dan Jaejoong segera naik. Akhirnya Yunho hanya bisa mendesah karena Jaejoong sudah tidak di halte bus itu. Yunho akhirnya tetap menuju cafe Yoochun dan berjalan menuju Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

" Aku tadi menemukan gantungan hello kitty ini Chunie ya... Jaejoong kan sangat menyukai hello kitty..." Ucap Junsu

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar hal itu. Jaejoong menyukai hello kitty? Otaknya langsung mengingat curhatan Changmin mengenai tempat makan hello kitty.

" Kebetulan sekali eoh?" Gumam Yunho pelan

" Yun? Kenapa berdiri disana?" Saat Yoochun berdiri, dia melihat Yunho dan langsung menghampirinya.

" Ne? Gwaenchana..." Ucap Yunho kemudian mengajak Yoochun untuk duduk bersamanya sedangkan Junsu sedang membantu karyawan lain karena cafe sedang ramai.

" Chun, kenapa kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan eomma Minnie eoh? Apa dia ada sekarang?"

Deg

Yoochun menelan ludahnya sekarang. Dia bingung menjawab apa.

" Eomma Minnie sedang keluar Yun..." Ucap Yoochun mencoba tenang

" Benarkah?"

" Ne... Kau ini kenapa?"

" Hanya penasaran saja dengan eomma Minnie"

" Oh..."

Yoochun lebih baik diam daripada semua terbongkar olehnya dan Junsu akan marah dengannya dan tidak akan memberikan jatah untuknya Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Yoochun, tak lama Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali kekantor dan mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya. Namun pikirannya tidak tenang ntah dia merasa ada yang terus mengganjal. Malamnya setelah dari kantor Yunho memutuskan untuk mencoba menjemput Jaejoong di swalayan tempat dia bekerja. Dia menunggu di depan swalayan. Menunggu seseorang yang telah memasuki pikirannya akhir - akhir ini. Dia mengawasi semua orang yang keluar dari pintu khusus karyawan. Matanya berhenti saat melihat sosok yang ia kenal.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Ah! Itu kan Minnie dan Halmoninya? Mereka sedang menunggu siapa? Aku lihat Minnie berlari lalu memeluk seseorang lalu memberikan setangkai lily putih yang tadi aku belikan, oh ya! Apakah Eomma Minnie bekerja disini juga? Itukah Eommanya? Omo! Itu kan...

" Jae ahh... Ta-tapi bukankah dia mengugurkan kandungannya dulu? Siapa namja disebelahnya itu? Apa itu Appa Minnie? Apa Jae sudah menikah? Tapi Minnie bilang kalau Appanya pergi... Lalu Minnie anak siapa?"

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

Jae memeluk Minnie dengan erat, disebelahnya Hyun Joong berdiri.

" Mma... Ini buat Mma..." Ucap Changmin memberikan setangkai lily putih

" Apa ini hmm?" Jaejoong mengambilnya

" Min minta maap coal tadi pagi"

" Aigoo, ne ne... Anak eomma romantis eoh?"

" Tentu caja!"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Changmin, Changmin tersenyum senang. Kalau eommanya tidak marah lagi padanya tandanya besok dia akan dimasakkan makanan kesukaannya.

" Hyunniee Jucciiiiii... Annyeong" Ucap Changmin yang akhirnya sadar ada orang lain disebelahnya

" Annyeong Minnie ah... Apa kabarmu?"

" Baik..."

" Karena kau sedang baik, Ahjusshi berikan permen loli ini. Mau?"

" Maauuuu!" Jawab Changmin dengan senang

" Berikan poppo duluuu"

" Isshhhh! Jucciii ini, kalau kacih cecuatu pacti minta poppo"

" Mau tidaaakk?" Goda Hyun Joong

" Baiklah..."

Dengan cepat Changmin mencium pipi Hyun Joong, dan langsung diberikan permen loli besar.

" Gomawo jucciii"

Setelah berpamitan, mereka berpisah dari Hyun Joong lalu berjalan bersama. Tanpa sadar seserorang mengikuti mereka dari dalam mobil sampai mereka disebuah gedung dan mereka masuk kedalam gedung itu.

Yunho memikirkan sesuatu, Yoochun pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan memaafkan Appa Changmin. Artinya Changmin memang ditinggalkan oleh Appanya? Jadi?

Dia pun mengingat kesamaan antara eomma Minnie dan Jaejoong. Changmin bilang eommanya suka sekali Hello kitty, dan Junsu ingin memberikan gantungan Hello kitty karena Jaejoong menyukainya. Lily putih? Sekelebat ingatannya mengingat bahwa Jaejoong semasa sekolah menyukai bunga itu.

Dia tertawa, mentertawai kebodohannya selama ini. Dia sungguh menganggap dirinya benar - benar bodoh. Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang ke satu tempat. Dia membunyikan bel apartemen itu. Tak lama seseorang membukakan pintu itu.

" Yunho?"

" Junsu, apa Chunnie ada?"

" Ma-masuklah"

Sekarang disinilah Yunho. Dia duduk berhadapan. Didepannya telah duduk Junsu dan Yoochun.

" Ada apa? Kenapa malam - malam begini kau datang? Ada masalah?"

" Wae?" Yunho menatap Yoochun tajam

" Apa? Aku tidak mengerti?"

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang Changmin itu anak dari Jaejoong?"

Junsu sedikit kaget Yunho mengetahuinya, tapi Yoochun masih tenang memandang Yunho

" Untuk apa? Bahkan Appanya tidak menginginkannya. Yang Changmin butuhkan hanya Jae, Heechul Ahjumma, Suie dan aku"

" Benarkah Changmin an-anakku?" Tanya Yunho

" Kenapa kah berfikir seperti itu? Apa kau pernah berhubungan dengan Jae selama ini? Minnie adalah anaknya. Tapi tidak ada hubungan denganmu bukan? Walaupun kalian dulu pernah dekat"

" Junsu ah, kau sudah tau tentang namja yang aku ceritakan itu bukan?"

" Ne, aku sangat mengetahuinya. Kau tau? Bahkan aku yang mengantarnya untuk mengugurkan anaknya" Jawab Junsu mencoba tenang

" La-lalu?" Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan sulit

" Lalu apa? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Junsu

" Ku mohon, ceritakanlah... Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoong"

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Yoochun

" Chunnie ya, ak-aku... Sejak bertemu dengannya, dia selalu ada dipikiranku. Aku pikir aku sangat takut kalau dia akan membocorkan masa laluku... Tapii... Aku sekarang menyadarinya, aku mulai jatuh hati padanya... Ku mohon, beritahu aku semuanya" Yunho menunduk, airmatanya tak kuasa jatuh juga. Dia berlutut dihadapan sahabatnya

" Jaejoong tidak ingin kau ada dihidupnyanya lagi Yun..." Ucap Yoochun

" Dia terlalu sakit, kau tau rasanya? Seharusnya dia menerima beasiswa yang selama ini jadi tujuan hidupnya, tapi karena hamil dia membatalkannya dan membesarkan Minnie seorang diri" Ucap Junsu, Yoochun mengelus punggungnya pelan

" Kumohon restui aku, aku akan memperbaiki masalalu dan tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, kumohon" Yunho semakin terisak

" Su, bagaimana? Jaejoong sahabatmu bukan? Aku akan memaafkan Yunho kalau kau memaafkannya" Ucap Yoochun, Junsu mengigit bibir bawahnya

" Aku hanya mau Jae bahagia, bahkan dia sudah sangat bahagia walau tidak ada dia Chun..." Ucap Junsu

" Ak-aku akan membahagiakan Minnie dan Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho yakin

" Bukankan kau punya tunangan?" Tanya Junsu

" Dia hanya calon. Aku akan menolaknya, aku hanya ingin Jaejoong" Jawab Yunho mantap

" Kalau kau tidak bisa membahagiakan Jae, akan kubunuh kau" Ucap Junsu

" Aku akan membantumu" Ucap Yoochun

" Aku, akan bercerita... Bangunlah"

Junsu menceritakan semua tanpa ada yang terlewat. Dia menyayangi Jaejoong, karena Jae sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri, Jae yang menyelamatkannya saat di mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri karena pihak Yoochun dan Junsu tidak ada yang menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan berkat Jae, Eomma dan Appa mereka akhirnya setuju. Sekarang sudah saatnya Jaejoong bahagia, makanya dia berani untuk menceritakannya pada Yunho. Junsu yakin Yunho yang sekarang bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong dan tentu saja Changmin.

Yunho benar - benar menyimak perkataan Junsu, sesekali terlihat airmatanya jatuh. Akhirnya dia tahu, Changmin adalah anaknya yang tidak jadi digugurkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Go-gomawo Junsu, Chunnie..Aku janji akan membahagiakan Jae dan Minnie, padahal kau selalu disamping Jae, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu

" Aku selalu bertemu dengan Jae diperpus, dia menjadi tutorku"

" Jinjjayoo...?" Yunho tersenyum

" Wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

" Hm? Tiba - tiba aku merasa lega. Aku ... Sangat senang... Tapi, aku pasti canggung juga kalau bertemu dengan Minnie? Ahh... Minnie ah, Appa datang" Yunho bergumam, Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update ff Uri...

Thanks to

Dhe chan - tik, Y-jae, para Guest, Yjwings, rinayunjaerina, fuawaliyaah, joongmax, Uzumaki Narusasu, Ega EXOkpopers, ryukey, kim jeje, yuu, , alint2709 karena udh nyempetin baca n tulis ripiu

Thanks juga bwt silent reader karena udh baca

Semoga gak kecewa sama chap 5 ini...

Annyeong ^o^


	7. Chapter 6

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T dulu ya

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

Junsu menceritakan semua tanpa ada yang terlewat. Dia menyayangi Jaejoong, karena Jae sudah seperti hyungnya sendiri, Jae yang menyelamatkannya saat di mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri karena pihak Yoochun dan Junsu tidak ada yang menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan berkat Jae, Eomma dan Appa mereka akhirnya setuju. Sekarang sudah saatnya Jaejoong bahagia, makanya dia berani untuk menceritakannya pada Yunho. Junsu yakin Yunho yang sekarang bisa membahagiakan Jaejoong dan tentu saja Changmin.

Yunho benar - benar menyimak perkataan Junsu, sesekali terlihat airmatanya jatuh. Akhirnya dia tahu, Changmin adalah anaknya yang tidak jadi digugurkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Go-gomawo Junsu, Chunnie..Aku janji akan membahagiakan Jae dan Minnie, padahal kau selalu disamping Jae, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu

" Aku selalu bertemu dengan Jae diperpus, dia menjadi tutorku"

" Jinjjayoo...?" Yunho tersenyum

" Wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

" Hm? Tiba - tiba aku merasa lega. Aku ... Sangat senang... Tapi, aku pasti canggung juga kalau bertemu dengan Minnie? Ahh... Minnie ah, Appa datang" Yunho bergumam, Yoochun dan Junsu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

.

.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Aku segera pamit dan langsung kukendarai mobilku menuju rumahku. Aku tidak sabar besok ku akan menemui Minnie, aku akan mengajaknya kerumahku!

Esoknya saat jam istirahat TK Changmin, aku menghampiri Minnie yang sedang bermain ayunan. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Aku berjongkok didepannya.

" Minnie ah... Waeyo?" Tanyaku, Minnie mendongakkan kepala, dia menatapku lalu tersenyum

" Uno jucii..."

" Ne, kenapa kau seperti itu? Kenapa cemberut?"

" Min dimalahin Mma tadi..."

" Wae?" Tanyaku lalu mengelus kepalanya

" Min, tanya coal Pa Min... Eh Maa malah... Tlus ya jucii, Min mau celita cama Kyu, dia ga macuk hali ini.. Cakit, Min kan jadi ga ada temennya... Padahal Min mau tau coal Ppa Min. Huh..."

" Sekarang kan ada Ahjusshi, Minnie bisa cerita ke Ahjusshi kan?"

" Hum" Minnie mengangguk dengan semangat

" Ahjusshi bawa cake. Minnie mau?"

" MAAUUUU!" Minnie berteriak dengan semangat, aku memberikan cake itu dipangkuannya. Aku duduk dihadapannya " Juciii, duduk dibawah, nanti bajunya gimana? Mma Min celalu malah kalo Min puyang ceragamnya belantakan!" Min bercerita dengan semangat

" Eomma mu galak ya Min"

" Hum! Tapi Min cayaaaang Mma... Dia kelen lhoo juci, apalagi pas macak, Min cuka cekali masakannya"

" Ne, Ahjusshi juga"

Setelah istirahat, aku menunggu Minnie dengan sabar didalam mobil. Aku ingin membawa Minnie kerumahku. Aku tak mau keduluan Jae... Ah! Itu dia...! Aku segera turun dari mobil.

" Minniee ahhh..."

" Uno jucii, waeyo..."

" Kajja ikut Ahjusshi..."

" Kemana? Mmaa min nanti malah"

" Tidak akan. Kajja, nanti Ahjusshi belikan eskrim"

" Eskrim?" Mata Minnie membulat " Kajja juciii"

Aku menggendong Minnie dan meletakkannya disampingku. Dia bersenandung ria didalam mobil, dia bernyanyi dengan sangat nyaring. Rasanya telingaku hampir tuli mendengarnya. Setelah mendapatkan ekrim, aku membawanya kerumahku.

" Jucii, ini dimana?"

" Rumah Ahjusshi... Kajja" Aku membuka tanganku bermaksud menggendong anakku

" Juciii menculik Min eoh? Nanti Min aduin ke Mma Min lho"

" Aniyoo Minnie, rumah Ahjusshi ada kolam ikannya. Minnie mau lihat?"

" Ikan?"

" Ne..."

" Mauuuu!"

Aku menggendong Minnie, lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

" Eomma, aku pulang" Ucapku

" Ne Yun, kau tidak ke kantor? Omo! Anak siapa yang kau culik Yun?" Eomma mendekat kearahku

" Tuh kan benel, jucii culik Min. Min bilangin Mma Min lho!"

" Hahahahahahahahah" Eomma dan aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya

" Anak siapa dia Yun, aigyooo... Lucu sekali... Siapa namamu?"

" Ah! Mian Min lupa. Annyeong! Min imnida kelas nol kecil umul 4 taun" Ucap Minnie dengan semangat

" Namanya Changmin Eomma, panggil saja Minnie"

" Ah, aigyooo, Annyeong Minnie..." Eomma tersenyum lembut pada Changmin " Anak siapa ini?"

" Anakku Eomma"

" Makanya kalau kau mau anak menggemaskan seperti ini, cepatlah menikah..." Ucap Eomma tidak memperhatikan kata - kataku, aku hanya tersenyum

" Appa pulang cepatkan hari ini?"

" Ne, setelah makan siang, Appamu pulang"

" Kajja Min, kita lihat ikan"

" Hum!"

Aku membawa Minnie menuju kolam ikan, aku menurunkannya dari gendonganku, dan dia dengan senang memperhatikan ikan yang ada dikolam.

" Whooaaaa, banyak cekali... Min jadi mau bawa pulaaang"

" Minnie mau?" Tanyaku

" Ne, kalau udah dilumah, Min kacih Mma..."

" Untuk?"

" Dimacak dong!"

" Hahahahahahahaa! Minnie ah, itu ikan hias bukan ikan yang bisa dimakan" Jelasku

" Jinjjayo?" Minnie menatapku, ah! Matanya mengingatkanku pada Jaejoong...

" Kau senang sekali Yun..." Eomma menghampiri kami

" Ne Eomma... Minnie sangat lucu" Ucapku

Aku lihat Minnie menurunkan tas ransel kecilnya dan mencari sesuatu.

" Minnie cari apa?" Tanyaku

" Min cali botol cucu Min. Min aus, Ah!" Minnie mengeluarkan botolnya.

Dot? Dia masih menyusu di dot?

" Eoh? Minnie masih minum susu di botol?" Tanyaku

" Ne, Mma nyiapin catu bial Min bica minum di cekolah kalo aus. Kadang Min malu cama temen - temen Min, jadi Min ga minum"

Changmin mulai menghisap botol itu dan berjalan menujuku dan duduk dipangkuanku. Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan

" Sepertinya Minnie tidur Yun" Kata Eomma

" Ne, sepertinya dia sangat mengantuk, aku akan membawanya kekamarku"

" Ne"

Aku membawa Minnie kekamarku dan membaringkannya ditempat tidur king size milikku. Dia sangat terlelap, tapi tetap memegang botol susu imut sekali anakku ini.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Aku mengecupi pipi gembul Minnie namun sebelum dia terbangun aku ikut tidur disampingnya, menemaninya tidur.

.

**~ Yunho Pov End ~ **

.

Sedangkan Junsu terlihat sangat bingung, di berdiri didepan kolah Changmin. Sudah sepi! Dia segera menelepon Jaejoong.

" Waeyo Su?"

" Minnie ti-tidak ada Jae ah!" Junsu setengah berteriak lalu terisak

" MWOOO!"

" Bagaimana ini?"

" Apa kau sudah mencari keseluruh sekolah?"

" Ne! Semua sudah pulang. Bagaimana hiks ini Jae hiks..?"

" Tenanglah Suie, aku segera kesana ne"

Setelah bercerita pada Yoochun, mereka berdua menemui Junsu lalu berpencar untuk mencari Changmin. Yoochun mengambil ponselnya, dan menghubungi Yunho. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

" Ba-bagaimana in-ini… Minnie kau dimana?" Jae mulai terisak, Junsu mengelus pelan punggung Jae.

.

Sementara itu dirumah keluara Jung…

.

" Appa sudah pulang?" Tanya Yunho saat sang eomma masuk kekamarnya dan memanggilnya, dia sedang menemani Changmin yang sedang terlelap

" Ne, kajja kita makan siang bersama" Jung Eomma lalu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Yunho

" Ne" Yunho memandang Changmin " Nah, Minnie.. Ahjusshi eh bukan Appa makan siang dulu" Yunho mengecup kening Changmin lalu bergegas menuju ruang makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Eommanya sedangkan Appanya duduk ditengah mereka

.

**~ Yunho POV ~ **

.

" Nah, jadi Minnie itu anak siapa?" Tanya Eomma

" Minnie?" Tanya Appa bingung

" Yunho hari ini membawa anak kecil yang menggemaskan, namanya Changmin yeobo… aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu.." Ucap Eomma lalu memandangku

" Rawat saja Minnie Eomma"

" Mwo? Memangnya kemana orangtua Minnie? Dia dibuang?"

" Aniya, aku membawa Minnie kesini tanpa sepengetahuan Eommanya"

" Lalu Appanya?"

" Aku Appanya" Kataku sambil memakan kimchi

" MWO?!" Teriak eomma dan appa

" Aish, Eomma Appa jangan berteriak. Kan kalian ingin cucu bukan? Aku sudah memiliki anak. Rawatlah Minnie"

" Mak-maksudmu? Kau memacari janda Yun?" Tanya Eomma

" Hmm, Janda atau Duda ya? Aku juga bingung?"

" Ya! Cerita yang jelas anak pabbo!" Kata Appa lalu memukul tengkukku

" Appo Appa! Ne! Aku akan cerita. Janji jangan marah eoh?"

Aku menceritakan masa sekolahku, Appa dan Eomma terlihat sangat kaget dan terpukul.

" Wae? Kenapa kau lari dari tanggung jawabmu Yun?" Tanya Appa

" Mi-mian Appa. Saat itu aku masih muda dan tidak berfikir tentang anak. Ketika bertemu dengan Eommanya lagi, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya"

" lalu bagaimana dengan Ahra?" Tanya Eomma

" Bisakah kita membatalkannya Appa? Bahkan dia belum menjadi tunanganku"

" Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Eomma lagi

" Dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak"

" Tapi apa benar dia namja Yun? Kenapa bisa ya?"

" Molla Eomma, yang jelas dia benar hamil dan Minnie adalah anakku"

" Bawalah" Kata Appa

" Apa Appa?" Tanyaku

PLETAK

" Bawa Eomma Minnie kemari! Anak bodoh! Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk lari dari tanggung jawab bukan?!"

" Auchh! Appo…! Appa kenapa senang sekali memukul anakmu yang tampan ini"

" Kau ercaya diri sekali"

" Biar saja"

" Lalu bagaimana? Bukankah Eommanya tidak menyukaimu Yun?"

" Dulu dia menyukaiku Eomma, tapi sekarang malah membenciku karena menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya. Aku akan berusaha supaya dia bisa menerimaku kembali Eomma. Aku benar - benar jatuh cinta padanya. Hehe..." Kataku

" Anak Eomma sudah dewasa sekarang"

" Jucciii…"

Aku menengok, Minnie berjalan dari arah kamar sambil mengucek matanya.

" Minnie sudah bangun?" Aku menghampiri lalu menggendongnya menuju meja makan

" Cudah waktunya makan ciang ya?" Matanya berbinar sambil memandang makanan yang ada dihadapannya

" Ne, Minnie mau makan apa?" Tanyaku

" Cemuanya boleh? Eh? Dia ciapa jucii?" Tanya Minnie kemudian memandang Appa

" Dia adalah Appa Ahjusshi. Kenalkan dirimu dulu, nanti baru makan"

" Ne" Changmin turun dari pangkuanku menuju kursi disebelahku lalu berdiri diatas kursi itu " Annyeong, Min imnida, kelas nol becal. Umul 4 taun" Katanya lalu membungkukkan badannya

" Annyeong Minnie, kajja makanlah. Kau lapar bukan?"

" Hum"

Minnie kemudian makan sendiri. Katanya dia sudah biasa makan sendiri tanpa disuapi, Eommanya selalu menyuruhnya untuk makan sendiri. Saat melirik Appa dan Eomma, mereka terlihat terkejut melihat Minnie makan, porsinya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Belum lagi dia minta makanan penutup mulut. Untung Eomma menyediakan es krim. Dan dia menghabiskan stok eskrim milik Eomma.

" Minnie ah…" Panggil Eomma

" Ne?" Minnie duduk dipangkuanku sambil memakan snack. Ternyata didalam tas Minnie banyak sekali makanannya

" Panggil kami Haraboji dan Halmoni ne?" Kata Eomma

" Hum!"

" Minnie senang ada disini?" Tanya Appa

" Ne, dicini becal cekali, ada kolam ikannya juga. Min kila bica buat dimacak, telnyata ga bica ya alaboji?"

" Ne, nanti Haraboji bawakan yang bisa dimasak"

" Jinjja? Yaksok?"

" Ne, yaksok" Kata Appa

" Uno jucciii"

" Ne Minnie?" Aku mengelus kepala

" Kapan Min bica puyang? Nanti Mma malah - malah sama Min kalena maennya lama"

" Omo! Kajja, kita pulang"

" Hum" Minnie turun dari pangkuanku " alaboji, almoni Min pulang dulu. Jangan kangen cama Min yang tampan ini ya" Kata Changmin lalu tersenyum menampilkan gigi putih yang rapi, Eomma dan Appa tertawa mendengarnya

" Ne, kau sama Percaya dirinya dengan Appamu" Ucap Appa

" Ppa Min? alaboji tau Ppa Min?"

" Eh? Nanti Minnie juga ketemu sama Appa Minnie"

" Jinjjaa?" Minnie membulatkan matanya " Aciiiikkk… akilnya Ppa Min puyang juga. Min puyang dulu yaa" Min menarik tangan Appa lalu mencium pipinya dia juga mencium pipi Eomma

" Eomma, Appa aku pergi dulu"

" Ne, hati - hati"

Aku masuk kedalam mobil. Ah! Ponselku kenapa bisa ada disini. OMO! 52 panggilan tak terjawab, 42 kali dari Yoochun dan sisanya sekretaris dan Ahra. Aku membaca pesan yang Yoochun kirimkan padaku.

` Apa Minnie bersamamu? Minnie hilang. Kalau kau menemukannya antarkan dia ke Apartemen xxx lt.2 nomor 5`

OMO! Matilah kau Jung Yunho! Setelah Minnie memakai sit beltnya aku kendarai mobilku menuju alamat yang dimaksud. Aku menggendong Minnie. Nomor 5. Nah ini dia! Aku menekan belnya. Seseorang membukakan pintu. Jaejoong…

PLAKKK

**~ Yunho POV End ~ **

PLAKK

Jaejoong menampar Yunho keras dan mengambil Changmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Siapa Jae? OMO! Minnie ah!" Junsu mendekat

" Hiks.. Mma kenapa nangis hiks… Min calah ya?" Changmin yang melihat Eommanya menangis malah ikut menangis

" An-aniyo Minnie tidak salah. Turun ne" Jae menurunkan Changmin

" Kau apakan anakku Jung?"

" Jae ah…"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat lagi dipipi kiri Yunho.

" Jae ah, dengarkan penjelasannya dulu" Ucap Junsu, Heechul segera keluar karena mendengar suara isakan Changmin. Begitu juga Yoochun

" Jae ah, aku hanya mau menemui anakku.." Lirih Yunho, Jae terlihat kaget

" Di-dia bukan anakmu! Dia anakku! Pulanglah"

" Ak-aku minta maaf karena aku membawa Changmin tanpa sepengetahuanmu"

" KAU! Kau membuatku hampir mati karena membawa Changmin!"

" Hueeeeeeee…. Min minta maap Mma, Min janji ga nakal lagi" Changmin makin terisak, Jae menengok dan mengelus pelan kepala Changmin

" Aniya, Eomma tidak marah pada Minnie. Kajja, masuklah dulu. Nanti Eomma menyusul. Ne?"

" Andwe! Jangan malahin Uno jucci, dia bae cama Min hueeeeeeee" Changmin makin terisak

" Jae ah, selesaikan masalah kalian diluar jangan memperlihatkan kekesaran didepan Minnie. Sana…" Ucap Heechul lalu menggendong Changmin tapi Changmin memberontak

" Andwe! Huuee andwe! Jangan malahin Uno jucciiiii! Hueeee…. Mma jahat"

DEG!

Jantung Jae berdebar keras saat Changmin mengatakannya jahat. Airmatanya mengalir. Dia menatap nyalang kearah Yunho.

" KAU!"

" JAE! Cepat keluar!" Heechul sedikit berteriak

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jae keluar dan Changmin terus terdengar histeris. Yunho membawa Jae kedalam mobilnya. Selama 10 menit, mereka hanya terdiam sampai Yunho membuka suaranya.

" Jae ah..."

" ... "

" Hey, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan Minnie"

" ... "

" Mianhae, maukah kau memaafkanku?" Yunho memandang wajah Jae, walaupun Jae menatap keluar jendela

" Jangan temui lagi anakku. Aku tidak sudi Minnie mengenalmu"

" Tapi Minnie membutuhkanku Jae..." Lirih Yunho, Jae akhirnya menatap Yunho

" Hah? Membutuhkanu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Selama ini kami baik - baik saja tanpa kehadiranmu Jung! Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa maumu?"

Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir, Yuho menyentuh pipi Jae tapi ditepisnya

" Mi-mianhae Jae, aku salah bahkan aku tau, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu" Ucapnya memandang Jae intens

" Kalau kau tau kenapa bertanya?! Jauhilah kami Jung! Aku sudah sangat bahagia walau tanpa kehadiranmu!"

" Jae ah?"

" Aku harus menemui ANAKKU! Annyeong" Ucap Jae membuka pintu mobil dan lari kedalam apartemen

Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartmennya dan langsung mencari Changmin, namun Changmin masih histeris dengan suara 8 oktafnya.

" Minnie ah..." Jae mendekat, namun Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu

" Hiks.. Mma jaat.. Hiks Uno juci cuma hiks ajak Min maen"

" Mianhae Baby... Eomma minta maaf ne, jangan membenci Eomma.. Hiks"

Changmin menoleh dan perlahan turun dari pelukan Junsu, menghampiri Eommanya

" Mma jangan nangis, Min minta maap..." Ucap Changmin, lalu Jaejoong memeluknya erat

.

Jaejoong hanya butuh Changmin untuk hidupnya bukan?

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Untuk menebus kesalahan karena kelamaan update, hari ini aku update ff Uri 2 chap. Agak lama kemaren soalnya chap 5 nya banyak yang harus diperbaikin! Hehehe...

Thanks ya yg udah baca n nulis ripiu...

Cho juga minta maaf buat para Kyumin shipper karena udh seenaknya pasangin Kyu sama Min disini. Ini keegoisan Chi karena kasian baca Min dipasangain sama Food terus... mianhae #bow

Tapi tadi Cho liad si Kyu oppa upload foto di twitter sama si Cwang lagi nyobain makanan di gwangju jadi semangat bwt update ff Uri sampe 2 chap. Hehhehehehe...

Yjae, moetmoet, kim anna shinotsuke, Dhea kim, yuu, , Uzumaki Narusasu, gothiclolila89, alint2709, Dhe can - tik

Annyeong ^^


	8. Chapter 7

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T dulu ya

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Jae keluar dan Changmin terus terdengar histeris. Yunho membawa Jae kedalam mobilnya. Selama 10 menit, mereka hanya terdiam sampai Yunho membuka suaranya.

" Jae ah..."

" ... "

" Hey, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan Minnie"

" ... "

" Mianhae, maukah kau memaafkanku?" Yunho memandang wajah Jae, walaupun Jae menatap keluar jendela

" Jangan temui lagi anakku. Aku tidak sudi Minnie mengenalmu"

" Tapi Minnie membutuhkanku Jae..." Lirih Yunho, Jae akhirnya menatap Yunho

" Hah? Membutuhkanu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Selama ini kami baik - baik saja tanpa kehadiranmu Jung! Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Apa maumu?"

Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir, Yuho menyentuh pipi Jae tapi ditepisnya

" Mi-mianhae Jae, aku salah bahkan aku tau, aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maafmu" Ucapnya memandang Jae intens

" Kalau kau tau kenapa bertanya?! Jauhilah kami Jung! Aku sudah sangat bahagia walau tanpa kehadiranmu!"

" Jae ah?"

" Aku harus menemui ANAKKU! Annyeong" Ucap Jae membuka pintu mobil dan lari kedalam apartemen

Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartmennya dan langsung mencari Changmin, namun Changmin masih histeris dengan suara 8 oktafnya.

" Minnie ah..." Jae mendekat, namun Changmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu

" Hiks.. Mma jaat.. Hiks Uno juci cuma hiks ajak Min maen"

" Mianhae Baby... Eomma minta maaf ne, jangan membenci Eomma.. Hiks"

Changmin menoleh dan perlahan turun dari pelukan Junsu, menghampiri Eommanya

" Mma jangan nangis, Min minta maap..." Ucap Changmin, lalu Jaejoong memeluknya erat

.

Jaejoong hanya butuh Changmin untuk hidupnya bukan?

.

Malam datang, dan Changmin sudah tertidur. Jae menghampiri Yoochun, Junsu dan Eommanya yang ada diruang tamu.

" Jae apa tadi Appa Minnie?" Tanya Heechul

" Ne Eomma, dia Jung Yunho"

" Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimanya nak?"

" Eomma tahu bukan penderitaanku seperti apa dulu?"

" Kau masih berniat balas dendam padanya?"

" Sejak Minnie lahir, dendamku terlupakan Eomma. Aku tidak ingin Minnie memiliki ibu yang jahat. Aku sendiri sangat sakit mendengar Minnie berkata bahwa aku jahat Eomma hiks... Apalagi kalau aku membalas dendam dan Minnie mengetahuinya"

" Gwenchana Jae, memaafkan memang hal yang paling susah sekaligus paling mulia" Ucap Junsu

" Aku tidak memaafkannya Suie, aku tidak balas dendam padanya bukan berarti aku memaafkannya"

" Jae ah... Bagaimana kalau Yunho menebus semua kesalahannya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne Jae, Minnie membutuhkan sosok Appa sekarang... Eomma sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Chunnie dan Suie, sepertinya dia benar - benar menyesal dengan apa yang dia perbuat dulu" Ucap Heechul

" Mollayo Eomma, Chunnie, Suie... Yang aku tahu, aku sudah sangat bahagia tanpa kehadirannya.. Kebahagiaanku lengkap saat ada kalian dan Minnie.. Tidak bisakah kita pindah Eomma? Aku tidak mau Minnie mengenal Appanya" Jae mulai terisak

"Masalah harus dihadapi Jae ah... Ingat, Minnie masih membutuhkan sosok Appa, jja, tidurlah. Eomma tahu kau sangat lelah hari ini" Jae hanya bisa mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, memeluk Changmin dengan posesif dan terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

Sementara dirumah keluarga Jung...

" Yun, kenapa kau baru pulang? Omo kau mabuk Yun?" Ucap Kibum sang Eomma

" Hiks, ak-aku jahat hiks sekali ya Eomma? Menelantarkan anakku... Hiks..."

" Yunho ah, masuklah kekamar, besok kita bicarakan lagi ne?"

Dengan susah payah, Siwon sang Appa membopong anaknya itu menuju kamarnya .Dan membiarkan Yunho terus mengigau tentang Changmin dan Jaejoong. Besoknya, Jae dengan langkah terburu - buru menjemput Changmin, karena banyak tamu, dia terlambat menjemput Changmin, sedangkan Eommanya sedang ada urusan jadi tidak bisa menjemput Changmin. Jae berhenti saat melihat Changmin sedang bermain ayunan dengan ditemani seseorang.

" Mmmmaaaaaaaaa..." Changmin berlari dan memeluk kaki Eommanya. Disusul oleh seseorang yang menemani Changmin. " Uno juci datang dan kacih Min kue"

" Hai Jae"

" Kamsahamnida Yunho-sshi. Kajja kita pulang Minnie..."

" Eoh, hali ini kita ke kape Chunnie juci kan Mma?"

" Ne, kajja" Jae menggandeng Changmin dan beranjak pergi, namun Yunho menyusulnya

" Jae ah..." Yunho berhenti tepat didepan Jae, menghalangi jalannya

" Biar aku antarkan"

" Tidak perlu, permisi"

" Aku juga akan ke tempat Chunnie, biarkan aku mengatarmu juga Jae"

" Uno juci mau ketempat Chunnie juci juga? Kita belsama aja Mma, Min cape kalo jalan kaki" Ucap Changmin

" Kalau Minnie lelah, Eomma akan gendong. Otte?" Jae jongkok dihadapan Changmin, merayunya agar mau berjalan bersama Jae

" Jae ah, Minnie saja mau denganku"

" Ne Mma, cekalian kan jadinya. Kajja Uno juci..." Ucap Changmin menggandeng Yunho menuju mobil miliknya

" Min-Minnie ah! Yah! Kim Changmin!" Teriak Jae, namun Changmin sudah ada dipangkuan Yunho

" Ppali Mma!"

Mau tidak mau Jae masuk kedalam mobil Yunho dan Yunho menyerahkan Changmin dalam pangkuan Jae sambil tersenyum.

" Berhentilah tersenyum, dan cepat jalankan mobilnya. Aku sudah terlambat" Ucap Jae

" Siap Mrs. Jung Jaejoong"

" Dan, namaku Kim bukan Jung Jaejoong!"

" Ne! Mma Min namanya Kim Jaejoong!"

" Ah, arra..." Ucap Yunho lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya

.

**~ Yunho Pov ~**

.

" Kalau kau mau mengambil hati Eommanya, kau harus mengambil hati Minnie dulu Yun" Aku masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan Eomma saat sarapan tadi" Bukannya malah mabuk - mabukkan seperti itu!"

" Ne Eomma, arraseo"

Dan sekarang, aku berhasil membawa Jae dalam mobilku walau penuh paksaan pada awalnya. Minnie sangat senang menceritakan kesehariannya disekolah. Aku hanya bisa melirik Eommanya yang sesekali tersenyum sangat indah pada Minnie, namun tidak padaku T,T.

" Mma, Min cenang cekali Kyu cudah macuk hali ini..."

" Lalu?"

" Kalna Min cayang Kyu, Min cium Kyu Mma"

" Omo! Wae? Tidak sopan"

" Tapi tapi Mma, Kyu cenang deh Min cium... Heheheeheh, Min mau cepat - cepet dewaca Mma"

" Lalu?" " Mau nikah cama Kyu! Heheheeheheh"

Mau tak mau aku ikut tertawa mendengar anakku berkata seperti itu, Jae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Waeyo Mma?" Tanya Minnie

" Kalau Minnie nikah sama Kyu, Eomma sama siapa? Kau tega meninggalkan Eomma?"

" Tentu caja gak! Mma harus ikut cama Min dan Kyu! ah, Almoni juga! Suie dan Chunnie juci juga!"

" Wah, ramai sekali nantinya" Ucapku

" Ne! Min juga mau Ppa Min dateng! Hehehehehe, tyuz Min, Mma dan Ppa tinggal baleng"

DEG!

Perkataan Minnie membuat jantungku berdetak kencang dan hatiku sakit. Selama ini dia menungguku? Minnie menungguku?

" Kajja, kita sudah sampai. Eomma sudah bilangkan untuk tidak membicarakan Appamu didepan orang asing?" Tanya Jaejoong, aku menoleh kearahnya, Changmin mengangguk " Cukup Eomma saja yang merawatmu, Eomma sudah sangat senang" Jaejoong memandangku saat mengucapkan kata - kata itu, aku tahu kata - kata itu untukku.

Perlahan Jae turun dari mobil, aku mengikutinya dengan perlahan dan kami masuk ketempat Chunnie.

" Chuuuunnniiiieeee juuucciiii..."

Minnie berteriak sambil berlari kearah Chunnie, anakku bahkan lebih akrab padanya dan Junsu ketimbang aku... Yoochun yang dipanggil menengok dan langsung menggendong Minnie.

" Eh? Kalian bersama?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne, tadi aku menemui Minnie dan ternyata Jae menjemput Minnie, aku mengantar mereka sekalian ingin makan siang disini" Jawabku

" Ah, duduklah..."

" Gomawo, jja Minnie mau duduk bersama Ahjusshi?"

" Neee!" Minnie langsung membuka tangannya, berharap aku menggapainya

" Minnie... Jangan! ikut Eomma saja"

Ah, aku melupakan Eomma dari Minnie yang berdiri dibelakangku

" Tapi, Min lapal Mma..." Minnie mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Makanlah sama Eomma dibelakang"

" Min mau makan cama Uno juci"

" Minnie!" Jae mulai berteriak

" Hiks, Min calah apa? Kenapa hiks Mma malah cama Min? Huuuwweeee"

Minnie menangis kencang, saat Jae hendak mengambilnya dari gendongan Chunnie, Minnie malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chunnie.

" Minnie ah..." Ucap Jae

" Hiks, Mma jangan deket - deket Min! Hiks!" Minnie masih menangis dalam pelukan Chunnie

" Hey Kim Changmin! Mana mau Kyu pada namja cengeng sepertimu?" Ucapku mendekati Minnie

" Hiks, eoh?"

" Kau mau menangis? Besok Ahjusshi ceritakan pada Kyu, nanti Kyu tidak akan mau nikah sama Minnie" Ucapku

" Andwe! Jangan celitakan!"

" Nah, jangan menangis, ayo makan sama Ahjusshi" Ucapku menggapai Minnie yang berada digendongan Chunnie. Minnie langsung memelukku " Jae, biarkan Minnie makan bersamaku"

" Sudahlah lah Jae, Biarkan dulu" Ucap Junsu membelaku

" Aish!" Dia menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan kearah dapur, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tingkahnya sangat kekanakkan. Tak lama Jae membawakan makanan untuk Minnie, tapi...

" Pesananku mana Jae?" Tanyaku

" Dibawa sama pelayan nanti"

" Kau jutek sekali sih " Ucapku

" Terserah aku"

Dia lalu memandang Minnie

"Makan yang banyak ne?" Katanya sambil memberikan senyuman

" Hum!" Minnie mengangguk senang, lalu Jae mengecup puncak kepala Minnie

" Jae..."

" Apa lagi?!"

" Poppo untukku mana?"

" Dalam mimpimu Jung!" Jawabnya lalu pergi dengan menghentak - hentakkan kakinya. Aku tertawa melihatnya

" Kau senang sekali menggodanya?"

" Dia sangat menggemaskan Chun!"

" Jangan terlalu menggodanya, atau Junsu akan marah juga!"

" Arrasseo Chun..." Kataku mengangguk lalu memperhatikan Minnie " Ya Minnie! Makanmu banyak sekali!"

" Hum! Minnie cenang cekali makan!"

" Kau tidak kembali bekerja Yun? Kau hanya istirahat sebentar bukan?" Tanya Chunnie

" Aku mau disini sampai, aku akan mengantarkan Jae ke tempat kerja yang selanjutnya. Ohya, Minnie dijemput jam berapa?"

" Biasanya jam 2 Yun, wae?"

" Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Eommanya Jae"

" Oh" Minnie dengan cepat menyelesaikan makannya lalu duduk dipangkuanku

" Waeyo Min?" Tanyaku

" Min antuk, Min bobo dulu ya juci" Ucap Minnie lalu menguap, aku mengelus kelapanya dan tak lama dia tertidur

" Berikan Minnie padaku!" Seseorang berbicara disebelah Chunnie, Jae dan Junsu berdiri disampingnya.

" Dia sedang nyaman dengan posisinya Jae..." Ucapku

" Biarkanlah Jae..." Junsu sedikit membelaku lagi

" Ya! Kalian ini malah membelanya!"

" Jae, Jangan berteriak" Ucapku " Nanti Minnie bangun"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu pergi dari hadapan kami, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya yang sama sekali tidak dewasa itu. Jam 2 Eomma Jae datang menjemput. Dan Minnie baru saja bangun. Aku mengajaknya untuk bicara 4 mata ditaman dekat cafe Chunnie. Aku meminta maaf dan akan bertanggung jawab atas Minnie, awalnya dia ragu tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya.

" Tolong bahagiakan Jae, dan buat dia menjadi seperti dahulu. Aku percaya padamu Yunho, dan panggil saja aku Eomma" Ucapnya membuatku terharu " Dan hapus air matamu. Aku tidak mau punya menantu cengeng seperti Minnie"

" Gomawo ahj-Eomma. Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan Jae bahwa dia hanya untukku. Jeongmal kamsahamnida"

Aku bangun lalu membungkukkan badanku lalu mengantarkan Minnie dan Eommanya pulang Setelah itu aku kembali ke café Chunnie berharap bisa mengantarkan Jae menuju swalayan tempat dia bekerja.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan? Kenapa selalu kesini?" Tanya Chunnie saat melihatku duduk manis disalah satu kursi cafenya, aku hanya menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal

" Apa Jae sudah pergi ke swalayan?"

" Belum, dia masih bersiap - siap"

" Aku mau mengantarnya" Ucapku

" Dia pasti menolak"

Tiba - tiba Junsu datang dan memberi komentar seperti itu, tak lama juga Jae keluar dan menghampiri Yoochun.

" Aku pergi ya" Ucap Jae

" Jae, biar aku antar" Ucapku

" Tidak perlu, hari ini temanku menjemput" Kata Jae membuatku sedikit kaget

" Nugu?" Tanya Junsu

" Hyun Joong"

" Ah, Hyunie Hyung?"

" Ne, itu dia sudah datang. Aku pergi dulu Annyeong" Jae melambaikan tangannya membuatku terpaku pada kepergiannya

Perlahan aku menengok kearah jendela, Jae pergi bersama seorang namja! What! JaejoongKU!

" Nugu? Siapa dia?" Tanyaku pada Junsu

" Kim Hyun Joong, kurasa dia menyukai Jae. Dia pintar sekali mengambil hati Changmin dan Jae" Junsu berkata lalu menyesapi kopi buatannya

" Eh? Jae menyukainya?!"

" Molla Yun…. Yah, paling tidak kau harus punya mental baja kalau - kalau Jae menikahinya" Ucap Junsu

" ANDWE! Jae hanya milikku!" Kataku frustasi

" Makanya kau jangan membuangnya. Menyesalkan sekarang"

DEG!

" Ne, aku benar - benar menyesal" Kataku menundukkan kepala

.

**~ Yunho Pov END ~**

.

Junsu terlihat puas mengerjai Yunho sampai merasa sangat terpuruk dan frustasi. Sesekali dia merasa butuh hiburan dan Yunho adalah hiburan yang tepat untuk dikerjai. Selama seminggu Yunho terus menjemput Changmin saat pulang sekolah dan saat ingin mengatar Jae, Hyun Joong selalu menjemputnya di café Yoochun, membuat Yunho sangat merasa panas didadanya.

" Jae ah, apa namja itu menjemputmu lagi hari ini?" Tanyaku saat Jae menghampiri kami

" Ne"

" Kenapa tidak pergi denganku saja? Aku setiap hari berharap bisa mengantarmu"

" Dalam mimpimu Jung! Chunnie, Suie aku berangkat ne?" Katanya beranjak pergi tapi aku memegang pergelangan tangannya " Lepaskan aku Tuan Jung!"

" Jae ah…" Aku menatapnya

" Aku sudah terlambat"

" Jangan menemuinya"

" Kau kira kau siapa menyuruhku seperti itu?"

" Jae, selesaikan dibelakang. Tamu mulai banyak" Ucap Junsu menengahi, akhirnya Jaejoong membawa Yunho kebelakang, ruang ganti para pegawai

" Apa maumu sebenarnya JUNG?" Tanya Jae setelah sampai di tempat itu

" Aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku apa itu sulit?" Ucap Yunho menatap kedua mata indah milik Jae, Jae tersentak

" Kau bahkan meninggalkanku tanpa tahu betapa menderitanya aku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jung. Harap kau tahu itu, sakit hatiku sudah stadium 4 dan tidak ada obatnya"

" Lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat agar kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Ani, memaafkanku. Karena untuk tinggal bersamaku sepertinya sangat sulit"

" Pergilah, pergilah dari hadapanku dan Changmin, dia tidak membutuhkanmu"

" Dia membutuhkanku Jae, begitu juga aku" Lirih Yunho

" Kalau kau membutuhkanku kenapa kau membuangku saat itu! Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaanku?" Jae mulai mengeluarkan unek - uneknya selama ini

" Mianhae Jae, saat itu aku terlalu bodoh untuk melepaskan orang yang ternyata benar - benar tulus mencintaiku. Aku terlalu naif dan egois dulu. Kumohon maafkan aku" Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jae

" Ani Yunho-sshi. Aku lebih suka seperti dulu. Tidak mengenalmu dan hanya ada aku dan Changmin dalam hidupku"

" Jae ah, apa rasa cintamu sudah hilang semua untukku?"

" NE. sudah selesai? Hyun Joong sudah menungguku"

" Wae? Kau menyukainya?"

" Bukan urusanmu"

" Itu urusanKU!"

" Wae? Kenapa itu jadi urusanmu?!" Jae meninggikan suaranya

" Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya!"

" KAU TIDAK BERHAK BICARA SEPERTI ITU"

Jae beranjak dari tempatnya tapi Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan mendorongnya dinding, memerangkapkan Jae dalam kedua lengannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jae, dan menciumnya Jaejoong tersentak dan memberontak, tapi Yunho menahan kedua tangannya. Tapi dengan susah payah Jae berhasil lepas dari dekapan Yunho.

.

PLAKK!

.

" Kau sungguh menjijikkan JUNG!"

Airmatanya keluar tapi dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung didepan pintu Jae segera keluar dan menumui Hyun Joong yang tengah menunggunya dengan motor sekuternya.

" Jae ah? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Hyun Joong yang melihat wajah sembab Jae

" Gwaenchana. Jja kita berangkat. Apa lagi yang kurang Hyunie? Yeojachingumu sungguh menyebalkan saat hamil. Kali ini apa yang dia cari?"

" Dia ingin memakan manisan mangga, aku mengajakmu lagi hari ini karena dia ingin sekali makan jajangmyun buatanmu"

" Ah, arraseo. Jja, jangan biarkan dia menunggu. Kita segera kerumahmu"

" Ok" Hyun Joong tersenyum lalu membawa Jae menuju rumahnya, dari dalam café terlihat Yoochun dan Junsu memandang kearah Jae dan Hyun Joong.

" Apa menurutmu Jae menyukainya chagi?" Tanya Yoochun setelah menyadari Yunjo berdiri dibelakangnya

Yoochun dan Junsu tentu mengetahui siapa itu Hyun Joong. Hanya saja, merekaningin mengerjai Yunho.

" Molla Chunnie, tapi Jae tersenyum bahagia dengannya"

" Aku tidak mau dia merebut JaejoongKU"

Yoochun dan Junsu menengok, berdirilah disebelah mereka seorang Jung Yunho dengan pipi yang memerah. Yunho menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat Yunho dan Jae didalam. Junsu tidak berhenti menertawakannya hingga perutnya benar - benar sakit.

" YA! Kenapa malah tertawa, aku ini menderita karena sahabatmu itu" Ucap Yunho

" Itu kan salahmu"

" Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Bagaimana apanya?" Yunho bertanya balik

" Rasa dari bibir Jae" Yoochun berkata dan Junsu memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Yoochun

" Manis" Ucap Yunho lalu meminum jus pesanannya

" Lalu bagaimana kalau ternyata Jae menyukai Hyun Joong?"

" Aku tidak bisa menerimanya" Ucap Yunho

Drrrrrrtttttt

ponsel Yunho berdering

" Yeoboseyo?"

" Oppa, dimana? Aku merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

" Oh, Ahra ya. Aku sungguh sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Mungkin hari minggu aku dan orangtuaku akan ke rumahmu"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne. aku tutup dulu ne"

" Ne"

" Kau bahkan masih berhubungan dengan tunanganmu?" Tanya Junsu saat Yunho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

" Kau dan orangtuamu bahkan mau bertemu dengannya? Mau merencanakan pernikahan?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aniya! Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan. Lagipula dia itu masih CALON tunangan, aku tidak mau memberikannya harapan seperti apa yang aku lakukan pada Jae dulu"

" Sepertinya temanku sudah berubah pesat" Ujar Yoochun

Yunho tidak pulang cepat hari ini, dia pergi ke club seperti hari sebelumnya menghabiskan wisky dan minuman alkohol lainnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, penolakan yang Jae hari ini membuatnya sangat frustasi entah sudah berapa gelas yang sudah dia habiskan.

" Yeoboseyo?" Tanya seseroang yang ada disebrang telepon, Yunho menelepon Yoochun

" Chunie…. Huks…. Bisakah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

" Kau dimana? Kau mabuk Yun?!"

" Mirotic club Chun"

Tak lama Yoochun datang dan melihat temannya sudah dalam kadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

" Yunho ah! Irona! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ayo aku antar kerumah" Ucap Yoochun membopong Yunho

" Andwe! Aku mau bertemu Jae… Jaejoongie ku!"

" Kau mabuk Yun!"

" Tidak! Aku mau bertemu dengannya!"

Akhirnya setelah pemaksaan yang lama, Yoochun mengantarnya kerumah Jae. Kebetulan dia memang sedang berada dirumah Jae bersama dengan Junsu.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Aku beranjak dari kamar karena mendengar keributan diruang tamu. Aku baru saja selesai menidurkan Minnie. Aku keluar dan membulatkan mataku.

" Apa yang dilakukanNYA disini?" Tanyaku melihat sesosok makhluk yang rapuh tertidur di sofa

" Dia mabuk Jae ah, dan tidak mau pulang kerumahnya dia terus memaksa membawanya kerumahmu" Jelas Yoochun

" YA! Pulangkan dia segera"

" Dia tidak mau Jae ah" Ucap Junsu

" Kami sudah memaksanya tadi"

" Jae, bukankah ruang tamu kosong? Baringkan dia disana"

" MWO? Eomma waeyo? Aku tidak mau dia ada disini"

" Jae ah, biar begitu dia Appa Minnie, biarkan dia menginap" Ujar Eomma

" Terserah, asal jauhkan dia dari Minnie. Kalian menginaplah disini" Kataku pada Junsu dan Yoochun.

Yah, apartemenku bisa dibilang agak besar terdapat 4 kamar kosong. 1 untukku dan Changmin, satu lagi untuk Eomma, 1 kamar lagi untuk Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka memang biasa tidur disini. Bahkan kamar itu sudah penuh dengan barang - barang milik mereka. Dan 1 lagi akan aku pergunakan untuk Minnie kalau sudah besar nanti. Aku melihat Yoochun membopong Yunho menuju kamar tamu.

Dan aku kembali kekamar, mendekap Minnie dengan posesif. Tapi sampai jam 2 aku tidak juga tertidur, aku menyentuh bibirku yang tadi siang dicium oleh Yunho. Rasanya masih sama seperti yang dulu.

.

**~ FLASHBACK ON ~**

.

" Yun? Sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku saat melihat namja pujaanku diperpustakaan. Tidak biasanya dia datang keperpustakaan

" Aku hanya ingin keheningan" Dia menaruh tangannya di atas meja dan lalu menaruh wajahnya dimeja

" Oh, ar-arraseo. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu" Kataku lalu melanjutkan membaca buku

" Apa yang kau baca?"

" Ah, ini buku hukum"

" Kau mau melanjutkan ke hukum?" Tanyanya masing dengan wajah berada dimeja tapi menghadap kearahku

" Ne, kau bagaimana?"

" Aku malas untuk kuliah sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Appa menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan bisnisnya. Jadi mungkin aku akan melanjutkan ke menejeman bisnis"

" Oh, Arra"

Keheningan pun datang kembali. Tidak ada kata - kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Tapi…

" Jae ah, kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Yunho

" Apa menyukai harus ada alasannya?"

" Aku hanya butuh 1 alasan saja"

" Hmm, dulu mungkin kau tidak ingat. Kau pernah membantuku saat jatuh, dan memberikan sapu tanganmu saat itu aku melihat matamu, ntah kenapa sampai saat ini matamu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku. Waktu itu hari ketiga aku bersekolah"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Mau kah kau pergi denganku nanti pulang sekolah?"

" Kemana?"

" Makan eskrim mungkin?" Aku menyetujuinya, setelah makan eskrim dia mengantarku pulang dan masuk kedalam apartemen kecilku.

" Kau sendirian?"

" Ne, Eommaku ada di Chungnam"

" Jae ah…"

" Hmm?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan mendapatinya mendekatkan wajahnya padaku Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Terasa sekali harum mint dari bibirnya. Dia makin melumat dan tanpaku sadar dia sudah membuka kancing kemejaku. Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya.

" Yunh… hosh apa yang hos.. kau lakukan?"

" Kau menyukaiku bukan Jae?"

Aku mengangguk

" Lakukanlah denganku" Katanya menatapku dengan intens dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

.

** ~ FLASHBACK OFF ~ **

**.**

SET

.

Aku memegang dada kiriku, setiap mengingat kenangan itu dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah minum aku memperhatikan pintu tempat Yunho tertidur, perlahan aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dia tidur di kasur lipat aku duduk disebelahnya, memperhatikan wajahnya.

" Tidurnya sungguh tidak elit! Tapi, Minnie juga tidur seperti ini. Mata dan mulut terbuka lebar" Kataku dengan pelan, aku tidak mau membangunkannya " Kau, membuat hidupku susah Yun… Karena kau, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku"

Aku menyentuh ujung matanya lalu turun kepipinya dan terakhir di bibirnya, mengelusnya pelan.

" Andai kau tidak memperlakukanku seenaknya, aku pasti akan hidup bahagia denganmu Yun? Kenapa kau kembali dengan wajah yang makin tampan ini? Sebenci apapun aku padamu, cinta itu masih ada Yun. Tolong hilangkan rasa ini. Aku tidak mau sakit lagi"

" Ngghhhh Jae ah.."

Aku segera berdiri lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

**.**

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Whhooaaaahhhh... bs update juga!

Hehehe...

Gomawo ne yang udah terus baca apalagi yang udah ngasih ripiu ^^

RlyCJaeKyu, Little Asadachi, Yjae, Ega EXOkpopers, alint2709, Guest, kim anna shinotsuke, rinayunjaerina, babyblue137, yuu, UMeWookie, Dhea Kim, Dee chan - tik, YunHolic.

Hah...

Thanks juga untuk yang udah follow, fav dan untuk silent reader thanks juga ^^

Ga kerasa udah chap 8, maacih buat **babyblue137** eon! Mareee kita berantas typos yang bertebaran dan bergelimangan di ff q! Kajja! Hehehehe...

Jangan culik Minnie dulu donk **kim anna shinotsuke** eon... nanti ceritanya nyeritain Minnie yang diculik sama eonnie... #plak kasian kan, ntar eonnie bangkrut biayain makannya Minnie... whehehehehe...

Uri janda masih semangat marah - marah sama Yunpa... hadeuuhh... moody an...

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!


	9. Chapter 8

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T dulu ya

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

**~ JAEJOONG POV ~**

.

Aku memegang dada kiriku, setiap mengingat kenangan itu dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Setelah minum aku memperhatikan pintu tempat Yunho tertidur, perlahan aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dia tidur di kasur lipat aku duduk disebelahnya, memperhatikan wajahnya.

" Tidurnya sungguh tidak elit! Tapi, Minnie juga tidur seperti ini. Mata dan mulut terbuka lebar" Kataku dengan pelan, aku tidak mau membangunkannya " Kau, membuat hidupku susah Yun… Karena kau, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku"

Aku menyentuh ujung matanya lalu turun kepipinya dan terakhir di bibirnya, mengelusnya pelan.

" Andai kau tidak memperlakukanku seenaknya, aku pasti akan hidup bahagia denganmu Yun? Kenapa kau kembali dengan wajah yang makin tampan ini? Sebenci apapun aku padamu, cinta itu masih ada Yun. Tolong hilangkan rasa ini. Aku tidak mau sakit lagi"

" Ngghhhh Jae ah.."

Aku segera berdiri lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

**.**

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Yunho POV ~ **

.

Hmm? Dimana aku? Tadi malam terakhir aku ingat sedang di club? Ah! Aku mabuk dan minta Chunnie mngantarku ketempat Jaejoong? Tadi malam mimpiku sangat indah, dia mengelus pipiku... Semoga ini bukan mimpi. Jadi dimana aku sekarang?

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Aku langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ada sebuah meja makan, Chunnie dan Junsu sudah duduk disana. Dan seseorang menata makanan. Jae, dia berdiri membelakangaiku sambil menata makanan yang kelihatannya baru dia masak. Aku berjalan pelan kearahnya dan memeluk pinggangnya, dia tersentak kaget.

" Lepaskan aku Jung!" Ucapnya

" Wae?"

" Tolong jangan buat yang lain salah sangka"

" Tolong hentikan perbuatan mesummu itu disini" Ucap Junsu

" Ne, jauhkan tubuh bau alkoholmu. Aku tidak suka" Jae tetap memandang makanannya

" Ah, 1 hal jika kau mau aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kau harus ikut kerumahku siang ini" Ucapku

" Untuk apa?" Jae bertanya dengan nada datar

" Bertemu Appa dan Eommaku, meminta restu untuk menikahimu" Ucapku lalu mengecup pelan bahu indahnya

" Aku tidak akan menikahimu Jung, lepas!" Teriaknya

" Katakan iya dulu..." Rengekku

" Jangan manja tuan Jung. Cepatlah, nanti Changmin bangun! Lepaskan aku!"

" Aniya..."

" Sudahlah Jae, ikuti saja. Nanti Minnie lihat malah salah sangka. Lagipula kau libur bukan hari ini?" Ucap Chunnie, aku mendengar Jae menghela nafas

" Baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan"

" Gomawo" Ucapku lalu mengecup pipi kirinya.

Dia segera menghapus jejak ciumanku menggunakan punggung tangannya. Perlahan aku melepaskan dekapanku padanya.

" Oh,kau sudah bangun Yun?" Aku lihat Kim Eomma keluar dari sebuah kamar

" Nde, Eomma" Ucapku tersenyum " Terima kasih karena mengizinkanku menginap kemarin" Lanjutku lalu membungkukkan badan

" Ne, kajja kita makan bersama"

" Tunggu, sejak kapan kau memanggil Eommaku seperti itu?" Tanya Jae

" Sejak dia merestui hubungan kita?" Jawabku enteng

" EOMMA?!" Jae menatap tajam Eommanya

.

~ Yunho POV End ~

.

CEKLEK

" Mmaa..."

" Eoh? Minnie sudah bangun? Kajja, kita mandi. Nanti kau telat" Ajak Jae

" Hmmm? Uno juci? Annyeong"

" Annyeong Minnie ah..." Ucap Yunho

" Ah, Min mau mandi cama Uno juci caja. Mma lanjutin macak aja ya. Kajja Uno juci" Changmin menarik tangan Yunho, Jae yang melihat hanya bisa melongo

" Yun, pakai saja pakaianku nanti setelah kau mandi" Ucap Yoochun

" Ne, gomawo"

Yunho mengajak Changmin mandi bersamanya, setelah itu memakaikannya seragam sekolah dan duduk dimeja makan, bergabung dengan yang lain. Changmin merengek disuapi oleh Yunho, dan Yunho hanya bisa menuruti kata - kata anaknya yang nakal itu. Jaejoong yang duduk dihadapan mereka memperhatikan gerakan penuh kasih sayang Yunho pada Changmin.

' Terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia bukan' Ujar batinnya

" Aku akan mengantarkan Changmin kesekolah. Apa kau akan ke cafe Chunnie?" Tanya Yunho

" Hari ini aku libur"

" Baiklah, kajja... Minnie ah, mau diantar sama ahjusshi tidak?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum! Mau! Boleh kan Mma?" Tanya Changmin menggunakan puppy eyes andalannya pada sang Eomma

" Kalau Eomma bilang tidak boleh apa Minnie akan menurut?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil tetap memakan makanannya

" Ani, Min mau belangkat cama Uno juci. Eomma cama Almoni di lumah aja ya" Ucap Changmin

Heechul sangat senang cucunya bisa seceria itu sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia merasa Changmin lebih memilih Yunho daripadanya. Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu masuknya, Junsu dan Yoochun akan ikut dengan Yunho.

" Mma, Almoni... Min belangkat dulu ya" Ucap Changmin lalu mengecup pipi Eomma dan Neneknya

" Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, lalu menjemput Changmin lalu kita kerumahku. Aku pergi dulu Jae"

" Hm" Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Dia hanya berdehem untuk menjawab pertanyaan milik Yunho.

Cup!

Jae tersentak kaget saat Yunho mengecup pipinya (lagi), dan Yunho langsung kabur sebelum Jae meneriakinya dengan semangat.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Setelah mengantar Minnie ke sekolah dan juga pasangan Yoosu ke cafe milik mereka, aku kendarai mobilku menuju rumahku.

" Aku pulang" Ucapku lalu menemui Eomma dan Appa yang ada di ruang keluarga. Appa terlihat sedang membaca koran dan Eomma menonton TV.

" Kau dari mana anak nakal?" Tanya Eomma berkacak pinggang, aku duduk ditengah mereka

" Aku menginap dirumah Minnie"

" Eh?"

" Tadi malam aku mabuk dan mengamuk pada Chunnie, dan minta dibawa kerumah kerumah Minnie. Saat aku sadar, aku sudah di rumahnya" Ucapku

" Lalu baju siapa yang kau pakai ini?" Tanya Appa

" Chunnie. Dia dan namjachingunya sering sekali menginap. Dia yang meminjamkanku"

" Oh, kau tidak kerja?"

" Ne, aku akan ganti baju. Oh ya, Appa bisakah Appa makan siang di rumah?" Tanyaku

" Wae?" Tanya Appa

" Aku akan mengajak Minnie dan Eommanya bertemu dengan kalian siang ini, bisa?"

" Mwo?!"

" Ne, Eomma. Aku mau minta restu dari kalian"

" Apa Eomma Minnie setuju?" Tanya Eomma

" Sepertinya tidak, tapi aku memaksa" Ucapku lalu tersenyum

" Ya! Anak nakal!" Ucap Eomma kemudian memukul kepalaku

" Appo Eomma! Kenapa memukulku. Sudah Eomma aku mau ganti baju" Kataku beranjak kearah tangga " Dan Appa tolong atur pertemuan dengan keluarga Go hari minggu ini bisa? Aku mau membatalkan pertunangan denganya" Kataku lalu berlari kearah kamar

" YAAA! Dasar kau anak durhaka! Menyuruh Appa seperti itu!"

Setelah berganti dengan jas, aku dan Appa berangkat bersama walaupun berbeda mobil. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11, aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju apartemen Jae, dan dia sudah menunggu didepan gerbang apartemen itu. Dia langsung duduk disampingku. Aku memandanginya dia sungguh cantik menggunakan skinny jins dan kemeja berwarna putih juga memakai cardigan berwarna hitam, serta poni yang menutupi wajah indanya.

" Sudah cepat jalan, Minnie sudah menunggu"

" Ne..." Ucapku lalu tersenyum

Aku melihat Minnie duduk diayunan, dia sedang bermain sendiri. Sepertinya aku terlambat menjemputnya. Aku dan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil.

" Minnie ah..." Jaejoong menghampiri Minnie, aku berdiri didepan mobilku memperhatikan mereka. Jaejoong menggendong Minnie lalu berpamitan dengan gurunya. Dan menghampiriku.

" Eh, ada Uno juci?" Tanya Minnie

" Ne, apa Minnie tidak kangen sama Jung Halmoni dan Haraboji?"

" Minnie kangen meleka! Uno juci gendong!" Minnie membuka tangannya kepadaku, aku mengambilnya dari gendongan Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Kajja, ayo masuk ke mobil Jae" Ucapku

Setelah masuk ke mobil aku memberikan Minnie pada Jaejoong dan Minnie segera membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol susunya.

" Minnie haus eoh?" Tanyaku

" Eum, Min tadi cape banget! Tadi abis olahlaga! Min ceneng tapi cape" Kata Minnie lalu bersandar pada Jaejoong dan meminum susunya

Minnie meminum susunya dengan tenang. Dan Jaejoong mengelus kepalanya pelan.

" Minnie tertidur?" Tanyaku

" Eum" Jaejoong hanya berdehem menanggapiku

" Anakku sungguh manis saat tidur" Aku mengelus kepalanya dan langsung dipukul oleh Jaejoong

" Jangan sentuh anakku, dia anakku bukan anakMU!"

" Aku menanam ikut benihnya Jae ah, jangan lupa itu~~" Ucapku menggodanya

" Tapi kau meninggalkanku Jung... Bahkan kau memberikanku uang untuk mengugurkan Minnie..."

DEG!

" Jae ah, mianhae... Joengmal mianhae, maafkan diriku yang sangat naif dulu"

"..."

" Jaaaaeeeee..." Rengekku menarik kemeja lengan pendeknya

" Aish! Lepaskan! Menyetirlah yang benar, aku masih mau hidup Jung!" Katanya lalu menepis tanganku

" Ne..." Kataku menyerah, hah... Harusnya aku tidak membahas hal ini

Tak lama kami sampai dirumahku, Jaejoong menggendong Minnie yang tertidur pulas. Aku membantunya membawakan tas ranselnya. Awalnya dia menolak tapi setelah aku paksa akhirnya dia menurut juga. Dia sedikit terdiam melihat rumahku.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Apa ini benar rumahnya, besar sekali? Dia membunyikan bel rumahnya dan tampak seseorang membukakan pintu, orang itu menunduk memberi hormat pada Yunho.

" Eomma, Appa aku sudah sampai" Teriak Yunho, aku menggendong Changmin yang sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan perlahan

" Oh, Yunho ah..." Aku mendongakkan kepala

" Omo! Kau?"

" Eh? Ahjumma?!"

" Eh, kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau Jaejoong yang pernah menolongku kan?" Tanyanya

" Ah, N-ne Ahjumma"

" Kajja, kita keruang makan, Appa Yunho sudah menunggu. Ah, Minnie tidur eoh? Yun bawa Minnie ke kamar"

" Ne Eomma" Yunho mendekat kearahku

" Ti-tidak usah Ahjumma"

" Tidak ada penolakan. Kasian kan Minnie, kajja Yun"

Dengan terpaksa aku lepaskan Minnie dari dekapanku memberikannya pada Yunho. Eomma Yunho menuntunku menuju sebuah meja. Di sana ada satu namja setengah baya. Sepertinya seumuran dengan Appaku jika masih hidup.

" An-annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida" Sapaku

" Duduklah Jae... Kita makan bersama" Ajak yeoja setengah abad itu

" Aku Jung Kibum Eomma Yunho dan dia Jung Siwon, Appa Yunho" Ucap Ahjumma

" Wah, makanannya terlihat sangat lezat"

Aku menengok dan mendapati Yunho duduk disampingku.

" Makanlah dulu Jae" Ucap Jung Ahjumma

" Ne"

Aku hanya bisa menuruti kemauan mereka Aku makan apa yang dihidangkan oleh mereka, aku mengamati Yunho, dia seperti anak yang manja saat berhadapan dengan orangtuanya.

" Whooaa, aku kenyang sekali" Ucap Yunho setelah menyelesaikan makannya, para pelayannya segera membereskan meja makan dan meninggalkan kami berempat

" Gomawo Ahjumma, Ahjusshi atas makanannya" Ucapku lalu sedikit membungkukkan badanku

" Tidak usah seformal itu Jae ah" Ucap Jung Ahjumma

" Yun, ada yang mau kau ucapkan pada KAMI?" Tanya Jung Ahjusshi

" Ne, aku meminta restu pada kalian untuk menikah"

" MWO?!" Aku tersendak minuman yang barusan aku minum

" Jae ah, gwaenchana? Pelan - pelanlah" Ucap Yunho mengelus punggungku yang tak lama aku menepis tangannya

" Jae? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jung Ahjumma

" Ne, gwaenchana Ahjumma"

" kami sebenarnya baru mengetahui tentangmu dan Minnie beberapa hari yang lalu Jae ah. Anak kami yang pabbo ini baru memberitahukannya pada kami" Ucap Jung Ahjusshi

" Kami sudah tahu kalau hari ini kau akan datang, dan Yunho meminta izin pada kami untuk menikahimu" Jung Ahjumma melanjutkan

" Tapi Ahjumma… Aku kemari memang ingin meluruskan masalah ini. Aku mohon dengarkanlah aku dahulu" Ucapku

" Ne, silahkan Jae" Ucap Jung Ahjusshi

" Aku memang setuju untuk kesini untuk meluruskan masalah. Dan ada yang mau aku kembalikan pada Yunho" Ucapku

" Apa itu?" Tanya Yunho

Aku mengambil tas ranselku dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat.

" Ini adalah uang yang diberikan Yunho untuk menggugurkan kandunganku dulu. Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tadinya memang aku berniat untuk balas dendam terhadapnya. Tapi melihat Changmin, aku merasa damai, aku tidak ingin menjadi eomma yang jahat untuknya. Dan aku juga tidak ingin Yunho masuk lagi dikehidupanku. Aku hanya mengarapkan Changmin ada dihidupku" Ucapku

" Jae ah…" Yunho berucap lirih

" Dulu, aku memang mencintaimu Yun, dan aku memberikan apa yang kau mau bukan?" kataku menatap Yunho " Tapi setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kau malah meninggalkanku dan memberikan uang untuk menggugurkan kandunganku?"

" Jae, mianhae… jongmal"

" Kau tahu Yun? Aku membenci apa yang ada diperutku saat itu. Tapi ketika melihat seorang Ahjumma hamil dan mengajak bicara bayinya yang ada diperutnya. Aku berfikir, aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh. Dan mulai saat itu aku sangat menyayangi apa yang ada diperutku saat itu. Dia, Changmin adalah alasan aku bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Aku… hiks… aku memang benci tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku yang harusnya bisa kucapai dengan jerih payahku, hiks tapi aku tidak mau menelantarkan Changmin. Ku mohon hiks… menjauhlah dari hiks… kehidupanku Yun hiks…"

GREP

Aku merasakan kehangatan Jung Ahjumma memelukku dengan erat. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya tapi dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

" Menangislah Jae, jangan kau tahan"

Aku hanya bisa terisak dan membalas pelukan hangat darinya

" Jae ah…"

Yunho memanggilku tapi aku tidak pedulikan.

" Yeobo, bawa Yunho ke ruangan kerjamu. Aku akan menenangkan Jaejoong dulu" Ucap Jung Ahjumma

Aku mendengar derap langkah menjauh, yang aku tahu Jung Ahjusshi membawa Yunho pergi dari hadapanku.

.

~ Jaejoong POV End ~

.

- Ruang kerja Jung -

" Duduklah Yun" Perintah Siwon

" Ne Appa" Ucap Yunho duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Appanya

PLAKK

" Appa!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kiri Yunho.

" Kau lihat apa yang kau perbuat dimasa lalu?" Tanya Siwon " Kau merusak masa depan cerah seseorang yang sangat pintar Yun"

" Appa…" Lirih Yunho lalu menunduk

" Appa sudah menyelidiki Jaejoong sebelum kau membawanya kesini. Dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama dan menjadi tulang punggung eommanya Yun!"

" Appa mianhae"

" Jangan minta maaf pada Appa anak pabbo! Kau harus benar - benar mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu nak"

" Ne Appa, makanya aku membawanya kesini untuk meminta izin padamu untuk menikahinya"

" Apa kau sudah meminta izin pada Eommanya?"

" Ne Appa, aku hanya tinggal meyakinkan Jae tentang perasaanku yang sebenarnya" Ucap Yunho terus menunduk.

.

- Ruang Tamu keluarga Jung -

.

" Jae ah… sudah tenang?" Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong

" Ne, gomawo Ahjumma"

" Maafkan anakku ne?"

" Maaf Ahjumma, aku memang tidak mau balas dendam padanya, tapi aku belum bisa memaafkannya. Mianhae Ahjumma"

" Jae ah, gwaenchana…"

PLAKK

Jaejoong dan Kibum menoleh kearah ruang kerja keluarga Jung.

" It-itu…" Ucap Jae terbata

" Sepertinya suamiku benar - benar marah pada Yunho. Jae ah.."

" Ne Ahjumma?"

" Maukah kau hidup bersama kami?"

" Eh?"

" Yunho akan menghidupimu, dan kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Kau ingin sekali kuliah bukan?"

" Mianhae Ahjumma… aku sama sekali sudah tidak tertarik dengan kuliah. Aku hanya ingin membesarkan Changmin"

" Jangan membohongi diri sendiri Jae, aku tahu kau sangat ingin kuliah"

" Tapi…"

" Begini Jae ah… Kau tahu kan Changmin membutuhkan banyak uang untuk masa depannya?"

" Ne.." Ucap Jaejoong menunduk

" Jika kalian tinggal bersama kami, Changmin akan terjamin dan tidak kekurangan. Berhentilah memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri Jae, pikirkanlah Changmin juga. Lagipula Changmin juga cucuku. Aku ingin dia bahagia dan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Biarkanlah Yunho menebus semua kesalahannya dengan hidup bersamamu Jae"

" Aku tidak mau Ahjumma, aku takut terluka jika hidup bersamanya lagi, bukankah Yunho juga sudah memiliki tunangan"

" Yunho tidak menyukainya. Kau tahu? Minggu nanti kami akan bertemu dengan keluarga mereka dan membatalkan pertunangannya. Ahjumma juga tidak menyukainya"

" Ahjumma…"

" Jae ah…"

" Biarkan aku memikirnya dulu"

" Baiklah" Ucap Kibum pada akhirnya, dia juga tidak bisa merayu orang yang sudah dia anggap calon menantunya itu.

Tak lama, Yunho dan Siwon keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Mereka duduk diruang santai. Jaejoong duduk disebelah Kibum dan Yunho duduk dengan Siwon. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho. Dan melihat pipi Yunho yang merah sehabis terkena tamparan.

' Pasti sangat sakit' Batin Jaejoong

" Jae ah…" Panggil Siwon

" Ne?"

" Aku kembalikan uang ini padamu" Ucap Siwon

" Maaf Ahjusshi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Karena uang itu membuatku teringat kenangan menyakitkan. Biarkan Yunho yang menyimpannya saja" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku harap Yunho bisa menebus kesalahannya Jae, aku memang tidak dia mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi, percayalah pada Yunho dia akan menjagamu"

" Gomawo Ahjusshi, tapi seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, karena aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan uang yang diberikan olehnya, bukan menerima lamarannya" Ucap Jae

" Jae ah… aku mohon terimalah aku. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku, biarkan aku bersamamu sepanjang hidupku"

" Yun, kita sudah membahas ini berkali - kali bukan…?"

" Mmmaaaaaa….."

Ketiga namja dan satu yeoja itu menengok dan mendapati Changmin berjalan kearah mereka sambil mengucek matanya.

" Ne Minnie ah"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, Changmin langsung duduk dipangkuan sang Eomma, dan membuka kemeja Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tahu kebiasaan anaknya hanya diam saja, sampai dia teringat bahwa dia masih berada dirumah Yunho.

" Eh? Mian…. Minnie terbiasa seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong, Minnie sudah berhasil membuka 4 kancing kemeja

Jaejoong dan langsung melahap apa yang ada didepannya.

" Aw! Minnie ah, pelan - pelan eoh?"

Siwon menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya. Dulu saat Kibum melahirkan, dia hanya menyusui Yunho sampai umurnya 1 tahun. Nah? Changmin?

" Aku kebelakang dulu" Ucap Siwon

" Ahh, Minnie sangat manja ne?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne, ini kebiasannya Ahjumma, sebentar lagi dia juga akan tertidur" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus pelan kepala Changmin

' Kau membuat Appa iri Minnie ah.. Appa kan juga mau' Batin Yunho

" Ya! Hapus air liurmu YUN! Kau ini benar - benar" Ucap Kibum memukul kepala anaknya

" Appo Eomma! Aish! Itu kan karena Minnie membuatku iri!" Kata Yunho lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menyusul Appanya, dan Jae hanya tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah

" Jae ah, ayo baringkan Minnie dikamar yang tadi, sepertinya dia masih sangat mengantuk" Ucap Kibum

" Tapi aku sudah mau pulang Ahjumma"

" Kau boleh menolak Yunho, tapi jangan menolakku, kajja. Kan kasihan Minnie juga Jae" Ucap Kibum, dan dengan berat hati Jaejoong mengikuti Kibum menuju kekamar tempat Changmin tadi keluar.

Jaejoong membaringkan Changmin ditempat tidur Queen size itu tapi Changmin tidak melepaskannya, sehingga dia berbaring disebelahnya.

" Kau istirahatlah dulu, ini adalah kamar Yunho. Aku keluar ne" Ucap Kibum, dan Jaejoong sekali lagi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

Dia memperhatikan kamar itu, kamar tertata dengan sederhana namun terlihat mewah. Ada beberapa mainan lantai, sepertinya milik Yunho sewaktu kecil. Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan mulut Changmin yang menempel pada dadanya. Dia berjalan kearah dinding yang ditempeli dengan satu bingkai yang didalamnya terdapat banyak foto. Foto saat Yunho sekolah, dan ada 1 foto yang membuatnya terdiam.

" Foto saat perpisahan, dia narsis sekali sih?" Gumam Jaejoong memandang foto kelas mereka dulu, dan 1 foto lagi saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang makan siang bersama. " Siapa yang mengambilnya?"

Jae berjalan perlahan kearah Changmin yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak, disamping tempat tidur itu terdapat meja nakas dengan 2 bingkai persegi menghias meja itu. Jaejoong mengambil salah satu foto itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kenapa berfoto dengan Changminku? Bahkan kalian makan es krim bersama. Huh..." Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin kembali " Apa kau bahagia Minnie, kau bertemu dengan Appamu sekarang, kau bahkan mirip dengannya sekarang" Tanpa sadar dia mengelus Changmin dan tertidur disampingnya.

Tak berapa lama Yunho masuk dan memperhatikan Jae yang memeluk Changmin dengan posesif. " Sungguh pemandangan indah, andai kalian berdua selalu ada disini" Ucap yunho menyentuh kening Jae dan merapikan poni yang menutupi wajah indahnya " Andai dulu aku tidak mencampakkanmu mungkin kita sudah bahagia sekarang bertiga bersama anak evil kita " Ucap Yunho kemudian terkekeh

Nggghhh..."

Changmin mengigau, dan tangan kecilnya meraih sesuatu yang didepannya. Ah! Dia mencari dada sang Eomma, Changmin menghisapnya dan tangan yang lain memainkan dada Jae yang lain.

" Ya! Dasar kau bocah evil! Membuat Appamu ini iri saja eoh?!" Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Changmin lalu mengecupnya " Appa menyayangimu Minnie ah... Gomawo sudah menjaga Eommamu yang keras kepala" Bisiknya dipuncak kepala Changmin

" Sarange Jae..." Bisiknya pada Jae lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Dia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang membuatnya iri. Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang meneteskan air mata. Ya, Jaejoong terbangun saat Yunho menyentuh keningnya, tapi dia berpura - pura tidur dan mendengar semuanya. Seketika itu pertahannya yang dia bangun hancur lebur. Dia benar - benar mendengar Yunho mengucapkan 'saranghae' padanya dan Changmin. Tapi tak lama perasaan nyaman menyelimutinya dan dia tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update juga

Mianhae lama, soalnya ada yang diedit. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ne? #puppyeyes

Yang gregetan sama Yunjaemin, sama aq juga gregetan liad mereka jadi keluarga! Hehehe...

Semoga aja perjuangan appa ga sia -sia di chap depan #evilsmile

Buat **babyblue137** eonnie mianhae, aq udah usaha biar ga typos tapi tetep aja ada yang kelewat... aish! Bener - bener ngeselin tu si typos! Tapi, Cho tetep semangat buat berantas typos yang betebaran dan ff!

Buat yang baru baca, maacih loh udah nyempetin baca ff q ^^

And thanks buat yang udah nyempetin ripiu, juga buat semua yang udah follow, fav juga yang hanya baca ^^

Yjae, PandaPandaTaoris, Ciachunyoo, ichecassiopeiajaejoong, AegyaCho, UKnowBooJae, RlyCJaeKyu, nin nina, rinayunjaerina, Little Asadachi, Guest, babyblue137, Dhea Kim, Ega EXOkpopers, ryukey, zhoeuniquee, YunHolic

Sekali lagi thanks


	10. Chapter 9

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating masih T

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

Dia memperhatikan kamar itu, kamar tertata dengan sederhana namun terlihat mewah. Ada beberapa mainan lantai, sepertinya milik Yunho sewaktu kecil. Perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan mulut Changmin yang menempel pada dadanya. Dia berjalan kearah dinding yang ditempeli dengan satu bingkai yang didalamnya terdapat banyak foto. Foto saat Yunho sekolah, dan ada 1 foto yang membuatnya terdiam.

" Foto saat perpisahan, dia narsis sekali sih?" Gumam Jaejoong memandang foto kelas mereka dulu, dan 1 foto lagi saat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang makan siang bersama. " Siapa yang mengambilnya?"

Jae berjalan perlahan kearah Changmin yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak, disamping tempat tidur itu terdapat meja nakas dengan 2 bingkai persegi menghias meja itu. Jaejoong mengambil salah satu foto itu lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kenapa berfoto dengan Changminku? Bahkan kalian makan es krim bersama. Huh..." Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin kembali " Apa kau bahagia Minnie, kau bertemu dengan Appamu sekarang, kau bahkan mirip dengannya sekarang" Tanpa sadar dia mengelus Changmin dan tertidur disampingnya.

Tak berapa lama Yunho masuk dan memperhatikan Jae yang memeluk Changmin dengan posesif. " Sungguh pemandangan indah, andai kalian berdua selalu ada disini" Ucap yunho menyentuh kening Jae dan merapikan poni yang menutupi wajah indahnya " Andai dulu aku tidak mencampakkanmu mungkin kita sudah bahagia sekarang bertiga bersama anak evil kita " Ucap Yunho kemudian terkekeh

Nggghhh..."

Changmin mengigau, dan tangan kecilnya meraih sesuatu yang didepannya. Ah! Dia mencari dada sang Eomma, Changmin menghisapnya dan tangan yang lain memainkan dada Jae yang lain.

" Ya! Dasar kau bocah evil! Membuat Appamu ini iri saja eoh?!" Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Changmin lalu mengecupnya " Appa menyayangimu Minnie ah... Gomawo sudah menjaga Eommamu yang keras kepala" Bisiknya dipuncak kepala Changmin

" Sarange Jae..." Bisiknya pada Jae lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Dia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang membuatnya iri. Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang meneteskan air mata. Ya, Jaejoong terbangun saat Yunho menyentuh keningnya, tapi dia berpura - pura tidur dan mendengar semuanya. Seketika itu pertahannya yang dia bangun hancur lebur. Dia benar - benar mendengar Yunho mengucapkan 'saranghae' padanya dan Changmin. Tapi tak lama perasaan nyaman menyelimutinya dan dia tertidur kembali.

.

.

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

" Ngghhh..."

Aku buka mataku dan memandang sekeliling. Ini dimana? Oh ya, aku tadi tidur di kamar Yunho! Aku segera bangkit dan menoleh ke samping kanan, dimana Minnie? Aku beranjak dari kamar itu, membuka pintunya dan mendapati Yunho dan Jung Ahjumma sedang bermain dengan Minnie, bahkan Yunho menggelitiki Minnie sampai anakku itu mengeluarkan tawa sangat kencang.

Aku jadi teringat apa yang dikatakanYunho saat aku berpura - pura tidur, 'Saranghae' ...

" Mmaa! Mmaaa!"

" Omo! Ne Baby?" Aku berlutut didepannya " Makanmu berantakan sekali eoh?" Ucapku kemudian m

" Min lapal Mma, Almoni kacih Min kue enaaaaaakk lhoo..."

" Kau sudah bangun Jae? Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam"

" Eh?" Aku menatap jam tanganku, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore " Tapi, aku harus pulang Ahjumma" Lanjutku

" Makanlah disini dulu, aku tidak mau Minnie kelaparan dijalan nanti, lagipula kau kan nanti diantar oleh Yunho" Ucap Jung ahjumma, dia wanita yang sangat baik. Heran, sifat anaknya dulu dapat dari mana sih?

" Tapi..."

" Tidak ada penolakkan, jika kau mau bantulah aku di dapur, biarkan Minnie bermain dengan Yunho. Ku dengar masakanmu sangat enak?"

" Eh?"

" Hum! Mma Min macakannya paliiiing enak lho almoni..." Changmin ikut bicara juga

" Kajja, biarkan Minnie bermain bersamaku" Ucap Yunho menggendong Changmin lalu membawanya pergi

Akhirnya, aku membantu Jung ahjumma membuat makan malam, aku memotong sayuran yang akan aku buat menjadi bibimbap dan juga tidak lupa memasak tteoboki kesukaannya Minnie.

" Kau sangat telaten Jae, pantas Yunho menyukai masakanmu" Ucap Jung ahjumma

" Ak-aku tidak begitu Ahjumma"

" Kau tahu? Yunho sangat menyukai seseorang yang bisa memasak, dan berhentilah memanggilku Ahjumma. Panggil Eomma, walaupun kau tidak menerima Yunho. Terimalah aku sebagai Eommamu"

" Eh?" Aku hanya menunduk, semenjak tadi siang, pertahananku mulai luntur karena sikap keluarga Jung, aku mulai luluh melihat sikap lembut mereka padaku

TING TONG

**~ Jae POV End ~**

Seorang pelayan menghampiri Kibum.

" Nyonya, Nona Go datang berkunjung"

" Eh? Bukankah aku merencanakan untuk bertemu dengannya hari minggu? Suruh saja dia menunggu diruang tamu"

" Ne" Kata pelan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Jae dan Kibum

" Ada apa sih, yeoja ular itu datang?"

" Yeoja ular?"

" Hahahahah, mian... Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka pada calon tunangan Yunho, biar aku hampiri dia dulu. Kau teruskan ne?" Ucap Kibum dan Jae mengangguk

Jaejoong menuruskan acaranya yang tertunda, mengaduk sup jagung yang dia buat untuk anak tersayangnya, Changmin.

" Lihat Minnie, Eomma sangat sexy dan cantik saat memasak ne?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Jae, Jae menengok dan melihat Changmin yang sedang digendong oleh Yunho.

" Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Jae

" Mma, Min lapal. Ppali Mmaaaa..." Rengek Changmin

" Kau ini bawel sekali Kim Changmin" Jae mendekat lalu mencubit hidung Changmin lalu mencium pipi gembul Changmin, dia tersadar saat itu bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Changmin disana, Jung Yunho pun ada disana menatapnya dengan gemas.

" Pergilah keruang tamu, Eommamu sedang bertemu dengan tunanganmu" Ucap Jaejoong datar, saat mengucapkan tunangan hatinya sedikit sakit

" Tunangan? Ah? Dia datang kesini? Untuk apa? Kajja Minnie kita temui keruang tamu" Ajak Yunho lalu pergi dari dapur

Tak lama Jae menata masakannya dan membawa keruang makan dibantu oleh pelayan keluarga Jung.

" Eh? Sudah selesai Jae ah? Biar aku bantu" Ucap Kibum

" Gwaenchana Ahjumma..."

" Kajja, Min turun eoh? Ahjusshi mau bantu Eomma dulu" Ucap Yunho menaruh Changmin dikursi, lalu membantu Jaejoong

" Dia Eomma dari anak ini?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Ahra

" Ne, Kim Jaejoong imnida"

" Ah, Go Ahra imnida. Tunangan Yunho oppa" Jawab Ahra dengan centil

" Ahra ya, kau ini masih calon tunangan anakku, bukan tunangannya" Ucap Kibum

" Ahjumma senang sekali bercanda ne? Sebentar lagi juga aku akan bertunangan dengan Yunho oppa kan" Ucap Ahra dengan percaya diri

" Mma, lapal..." Ucap Changmin

" Ne chagi, sebentar lagi. Kita kan harus menunggu Harabojimu dulu kan?" Ucap Yunho

" Alaboji pulang juga? Ikut makan juga cama kita?"

" Ne, wae?"

" Min cenang bica ketemu cama Alaboji lagi... Ya cudah, Min tunggu Alaboji deh..." Changmin melipat tangannya diatas meja dengan rapi lalu bersenandung pelan

Tak lama Siwon pulang dan langsung bergabungan dengan mereka. Suasana makan malam ini sangat ramai, tidak seperti malam - malam sebelumnya.

" Min cenang cekali beltemu cama alaboji lagi"

" Wae?" Tanya Siwon

" Alaboji baik, tampan juga! Min ceneng sama alaboji"

" Hahahahahahaha, gomawo Minnie ah... Haraboji juga senang bertemu denganmu"

" Eoh? Ahjusshi tidak tampan?" Tanya Yunho sambil menunjuk dirinya

" Uno juci tampan tapi lebih tampan alaboji hihihihihihi"

" Ya! Nakal sekali kau ini" Ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Minnie, Jae yang mendengar perkataan Changmin tertawa pelan, Yunho tersentak dan memandangnya dengan intens. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat Jae tertawa dihadapannya " Lihat Eommamu sangat senang kau mengejekku Minnie ah..."

Ucapan Yunho sontak membuat Jae kaget dan dia langsung memakan kembali makanannya sambil menunduk.

" Mmaaaaa..." Panggil Changmin

" Ne baby?"

" Bica ga kita nginep dicini?"

" Mwo?" Tanya Jae kaget,mpasti ada yang meracuni pikiran anaknya sehingga Changmin bicara seperti itu

" Boleh?" Tanya Changmin dengan puppy eyes andalannya

" Minnie tidak rindu sama Halmoni dirumah eoh?" Tanya Jae lalu mengelus pinggir bibir Changmin yang penuh dengah remah makanan

" Min cuma mau bobo sama Alaboji Mma..." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya

" Bolehkan saja ne? Kau juga tidurlah disini" Ucap Kibum

" Aniya, Eomma pasti sendirian, aku tidak mau membiarkannya sendirian" Jawab Jaejoong

" Ya cudaaahh, Mma temanin Almoni, Min nginep cini ne Mma...?"

" Aish kau ini, Eomma yakin kau tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa Eomma?"

" Bica!"

Setelah perdebatan yang panjang, akhirnya Jaejoong setuju membiarkan Changmin menginap di rumah keluarga Jung.

" Ahjumma, Ahjusshi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Oh! Ternyata nona Go Ahra masih ada disini ternyata!

" Ne, tanyakanlah" Ucap Kibum

" Sebenarnya siapa namja dan anaknya ini? Kenapa dekat sekali dengan kalian?" Tanya Ahra melirik sinis Jaejoong

" Kau akan mengetahuinya hari minggu nanti Ahra ya"

" Ah! Masalah pertemuan, bisakah kalian mengundurkannya? Orangtuaku baru pulang minggu depan dari Jepang"

" Oh? Baiklah" Ucap Kibum tanpa pikir panjang

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Aku menantikan kedatangan kalian hari minggu depan nanti. Annyeong" Ucap Ahra lalu beranjak dari sana, tidak ada yang mengantarnya ke halaman rumah.

" Kajja, aku antar pulang, sekalian aku mau mengambil keperluan Minnie untuk malam ini" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong dan Yunho beranjak pergi, sedangkan Changmin dengan setia bermain dengan Siwon dan Kibum.

" Kira - kira apa yang dibutuhkan Minnie saat bangun tengah malam dan mencarimu nanti?" Tanya Yunho memecah keheningan

" Jung Ahjumma pasti tahu"

" Tapi, aku ingin Minnie tidur denganku" Yunho memajukan bibirnya, sungguh tidak imut untuk ukuran seorang namja yang manly ini

" Minnie bahkan lebih memilih Jung Ahjusshi daripada dirimu"

Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung bungkam, karena dia menyetujui perkataan Jaejoong. Changmin lebih memilih Appanya daripada dirinya. Setelah sampai, Jaejoong menjelaskan situasi yang ada, Junsu dan Yoochun juga ada dirumah Jaejoong ternyata. Jaejoong segera menyiapkan perlengkapan yang akan digunakan oleh Changmin.

" Aku akan langsung mengantar Changmin kesekolahnya besok, dan menjemputnya. Kita bertemu ditempat Chunnie ne" Ucap Yunho

" Um"

" Eomma, Chunie, Junsu annyeong" Ucap Yunho lalu berlalu dari rumah Jaejoong

Jaejoong menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami hari ini, dan setelah itu mereka pergi tidur.

Besoknya, dia menukar shiftnya pada cafe. Dia akan menjaga malam hari ini. Karena temannya, Hyun Joong tidak masuk dia akan menggantikannya. Saat selesai makan siang Jaejoong menatap sebuah restoran dengan sedikit datar.

Disana duduk Yunho berhadapan dengan yeoja yang mengaku tunangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahra. Mereka terlihat tertawa sesekali.

" Eoh? Begitu... Aku tidak akan termakan rayuanmu untuk kedua kalinya Jung!" Gumam Jaejoong kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju swalayan tempatnya bekerja.

Dengan langkah gembira Changmin masuk kedalam cafe Yoochun diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

" CHHHUUUNNIIIÈEE JUUCCIII... Bogocipo..." Teriak Changmin lalu memeluk Yoochun

" Minnie kau makin berat eoh?"

" Hehehehehehee... Min kan makan na banyak Juci..."

" Lalu kenapa kau sore sekali kesini eoh?"

" Tadi Uno juci ajak Min jalan - jalan! Ni liat Min punya tas, kelayon, tempat pincil, cama tempat makan yang balu! Hehehehehe"

" Kau ini..." Yoochun mengelus kepala Changmin

" Juci juga beliin lego tlanspolmel lhooo..." Changmin menunjuk pada lego yang sedang dibawa Yunho " Mma mana?"

" Kau kangen dada Eommamu eoh? Kajja ahjusshi antar" Ucap Junsu mengantarkan Changmin menuju Eommanya

" Kau dipalak eoh?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yunho

" Ne... Aigoo... Anak itu benar - benar... Maniak transformer"

" Ne"

" Tak apalah, dia kan anakku" Ucap Yunho tersenyum kemudian menyesap capucino didepannya walaupun itu milik Yoochun

Di ruang ganti karyawan, Minnie dengan semangatnya menghisap dada Jaejoong hingga kadang Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Tapi, dia membiarkannya. Toh, Changmin sedang merindukannya.

Dia juga sempat bertanya pada Changmin mengenai tas baru milikChangmin dan Changmin dengan semangat menceritakan harinya.

Tanpa sadar dia ikut tertidur bersama Changmin diruang itu.

CEKLEK

Yunho masuk kedalam ruangan, dia sebenarnya ingin mengantarkan tas yang dibawa tadi malam saat Changmin menginap tapi malah mendapatkan pandangan indah saat membuka pjntu karyawan. Perlahan dia mendekat lalu duduk disamping kanan Jaejoong. Mengelus kepala Changmin lalu Jaejoonh. Tangan sangat terasa gatal sehingga dengan ibu jarinya dia mengelus pipi lalu turun ke dagu dan terakhir bibir menggoda Jaejoong.

" Hay Jae ah... Bohoshippo... Walaupun kita baru bertemu kemarin, aku sudah merindukanmu my Jaejongie..." Ucapnya lalu dia pun tertidur di samping Jaejoong

Tak lama Jaejoong bangun dan kaget saat melihat Yunho ada disampingnya. Dengan perlahan dia menyandarkan kepala Yunho kebelakang dan menggelar selimut untuk menjadi alas tidur Changmin. Sebentar lagi pasti Eommanya menjemput. Dia bergegas keluar menuju dapur.

" Kau sudah selesai berlovey dovey Jae ah?"

" Eh? Siapa yang berlovey dovey?"

" Tentu kau dan tuan Jung itu. Saat aku ingin memanggilmu, aku malah melihat adegan mesra kalian"

" Mwo? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Saat aku bangun dia sudah ada disampingku Suie..."

" Kau masih mencintainya kan Jae ah?"

" Eh?"

" Aku dulu selalu ingat saat kau menceritakan tentang Yunho saat sekolah dulu... Ahh... Aku merindukan saat - saat itu Jae.."

" Jangan bicara sembarangan... Kajja kita lanjutkan pekerjaan"

Tak lama Changmin bangun dan langsung berada digendongan Yunho. Dia makan beberapa cake sebelum akhirnya sang Halmoni menjemputnya. Yunho mengantarkan Heechul dan Changmin sampai apartemennya lalu dia pun kembali bekerja.

Besoknya Yunho masuk kedalam cafe membawa sebuket bunga lily. Dengan langkah semangat dia menghampiri Yoochun yang sedang duduk bersama Junsu.

" Jaejoong oedie?"

" Sedang memasak" Jawab Yoochun

" Itu untuk Jaejoong?" Tanya Junsu yang melihat bunga dalam genggaman Yunho

" Ne, sebentar lagi dia selesai bukan?"

" Ne... Sudah jam tiga"

Tak lama Jaejoong keluar untuk berpamitan dan mendapati Yunho duduk manis bersama Yoochun dan Junsu.

" Chun, Suie... Aku pamit ne?"

" Ne Jae, hati - hati" Ucap Junsu dan Yoochun mengangguk

" Jae ah!" Yunho berdiri karena dia merasa diacuhkan

"..." Jaejoong memandang Yunho

" Aku antar ne?"

" Tidak usah!"

" Ish, kenapa masih keras kepala eoh! Ini untukmu terima ini saja!" Yunho menaruh buket bunga itu pada genggaman Jaejoong

" Kau tahu kan aku tidak menyukai..."

" Arra, aku membelikanmu lily kok... Jja... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne?" Yunho segera memotong omongan Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari sana namun

CUP

" YA! Jung pabbo! Aish! Mati saja kau!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan semangat sementara Yunho sudah berlari sambil cekikikan.

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedangakn Yoochun tersenyum karena terlihat mesum Yunho yang makin terlihat.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya, Jaejoong terlihat mengacuhkan Yunho. Benar - benar mengacuhkan. Bahkan mereka tak bertemu, itu membuat Yunho amat sangat kesal merasa sangat diacuhkan!

GREP

Yunho yang baru saja datang melihat Jaejoong keluar dari pintu dapur segera memegang lengan Jaejoong.

" Kau menghindariku?"

" Mwo? Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Jaejoong tetap berusaha menepis tangan Yunho namun gagal

" Wae? Kenapa kau berubah dingin seperti ini eoh?"

" Apa maksudmu?! Ku kira kita memang dingin sejak dulu"

" Aniya! Kau sebelumnya tidak sedingin ini!"

" Apa urusanmu JUNG! Lepas, aku terlambat!"

" Apa kau belum memaafkanku?"

" Untuk apa?"

Yunho mulai merenggangkan tangannya. Junsu dan Yoochun mendekat. Untung café sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

" Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku"

" Dengar Jung sshi, walaupun kau tertabrak pun aku tidak memaafkanmu" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Jae!" Junsu mencoba menengahi

" Segitu kah?"

" Ne! Kau harus tahu bagaimana penderitaanku dulu. Memang kau kira maafmu berlaku untukku? Apa dengan membelikan Minnie macam – macam aku akan memaafkanmu? Tidak akan!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Begitu?" Lirih Yunho " Baiklah, kalau begitu lebih baik kau lihat aku mati saja bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sendu

" Terserah!"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin menatap Yunho. Hatinya sakit, selama ini memang bebannya tidak ditanggung sendirian. Tapi, tetap saja dia yang harus merawat Minnie tanpa tahu siapa ayahnya.

Sementara itu Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar saat membuka pintu, dia menolehkan kepalanya.

" Saranghae Jaejoong ah…" Lirihnya kemudia keluar dari café Yoochun

" Jae ah… Kau tidak keterlaluan eoh?" Tanya Junsu

" Aniya Suie… Ini yang terbaik, dia lebih baik bersama tunangannya kan? Bahkan dia sempat – sempatnya makan bersamanya minggu lalu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau cemburu eoh?" Yoochun tiba - tiba bersuara

" Cemburu? Aniya Chunnie… Aku hanya ingin seperti dulu. Bukankah kita sudah bisa bahagia tanpa kehadirannya?"

" Tapi…"

" Kyyyyaaaaaaaa!"

" Yaaaaa! Miiingggiiirr!"

" OMOO!"

Teriakkan massa dari luar café itu menghentikan pembicaraan Yoocun, Junsu dan Jaejoong. Mereka menoleh mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan..

DEG

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Di jalan raya sana, seseorang sedang berdiri seperti menunggu mobil atau apapun yang lewat untuk menabraknya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu keluar dan berlari menuju pinggir jalan.

" YA! KAU GILA? KEMBALI EOH!" Teriak Jaejoong pada orang itu, yang ternyata Yunho

" Aniya, mungkin dengan mati kau bisa memaafkanku…" Ucap Yunho

" YA! Jangan gila"

" Aniya…"

Mobil – mobil itu terus lewat dan memaki Yunho, namun Yunho tidak peduli. Mungkin dengan begini, Jaejoong dapat memaafkannya setelah dia tertabrak.

" Jae ah…." Junsu mencoba merayu Jaejoong

" YA!"

Jaejoong berteriak karena Yunho malah berjalan kesamping kanannya dimana sebuah mobil melesat, namun untung mobil itu tidak menabrak Yunho.

Orang – orang mulai ramai dan meneriaki Yunho untuk segera menyinggir dari sana, namun tidak digubrisnya.

" Jae ah! Kalau aku mati, Maafkan aku ne!" Teriak Yunho semakin gila

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung… (Eii.. Si eomma masih galau aja sih)

" Jae ah, aku tidak sanggup bertemu Jung ahjumma dan ahjusshi kalau sampai dia mati…" Ucap Yoochun

" YA! Menyingkirlah!"

" Tidak…"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengambil nafas dan memikirkan sesuatu lalu…

" Ne, aku memaafkanmu! Cepat kesini!"

" EH? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

" AKU MEMAAFKANMU, CEPAT KEMARI JUNG PABBO!"

Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum lega, begitu juga Yunho yang mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah kearah Jaejoong, namun…

TTTIIIIIIINNNNN

BRRRAAAKKK

BBRRUUGGKK

" AANNNDDDWEEEEE!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yaaayyyy... Chap 9 Up...

Di nerdy, Changmin ketabrak, disini Yunho... hmmm...

Jadi siapa yang mau diselamatin?

Heheheheehehe...

Untuk **Narita Putri** eonnie : Hmm.. Cho ga punya trik khusus kok... Ga lama - lama juga didepan komp. dari jam 12 sampe jam 1 siang (1jam), trus malemnya kalo lagi mood aja. biasanya 2 sampe 3 jam... ^^ (info lebih lanjut PM aja)

Cukupkah penyiksaan buat Yunpa?

Sekali lagi dan gak pernah bosen - bosennya Cho ucapin Thanks buatreader baru yang baca n ripiu... Semoga ff Cho dapat menghibur

Thanks juga buat

joongmax, RlyCJaeKyu, starlight, jongindo, farla 23, ilma, nin nina, vic89 (tq, Cho juga suka karakter Jaemma disini), Ega EXOkpopers, Dhea Kim, leeChunnie, iniaku, rinayunjaerina, zhoeuniquee, Ciachunyoo, rinjaejae, Narita Putri, JungJaema, gothiclolita89, chepyuniebear, diamiftachulningtyas, UKnowBooJae, yuu, Clein cassie, Dee chan - tik, YunHolic, Guest, alint2709

Terakhir, semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan ne?


	11. Chapter 10

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating masih T

.

.

.

Jaejoong berteriak karena Yunho malah berjalan kesamping kanannya dimana sebuah mobil melesat, namun untung mobil itu tidak menabrak Yunho.

Orang – orang mulai ramai dan meneriaki Yunho untuk segera menyinggir dari sana, namun tidak digubrisnya.

" Jae ah! Kalau aku mati, Maafkan aku ne!" Teriak Yunho semakin gila

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung… (Eii.. Si eomma masih galau aja sih)

" Jae ah, aku tidak sanggup bertemu Jung ahjumma dan ahjusshi kalau sampai dia mati…" Ucap Yoochun

" YA! Menyingkirlah!"

" Tidak…"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengambil nafas dan memikirkan sesuatu lalu…

" Ne, aku memaafkanmu! Cepat kesini!"

" EH? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

" AKU MEMAAFKANMU, CEPAT KEMARI JUNG PABBO!"

Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum lega, begitu juga Yunho yang mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah kearah Jaejoong, namun…

TTTIIIIIIINNNNN

BRRRAAAKKK

BBRRUUGGKK

" AANNNDDDWEEEEE!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

.

.

.

Changmin terkikik melihat adegan didepannya. Saat ini dia sedang makan malam di café milik Yoochun dan menemukan adegan yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

Dihadapannya terlihat Yunho yang duduk pasrah saat Jaejoong memberikan obat antiseptic pada lukanya.

" Aw… aw… Jae ah! Pelan – pelan aw!"

" Salah . Siapa . Kau . Seperti . Tadi . Eoh?!" Ucap Jaejoong menekan seluruh kata – katanya sembari menepuk luka Yunho yang ada dikening sebelah kanannya dengan kapas yang sudah dibaluri oleh antiseptik

Untung saja tadi siang mobil itu sempat membanting stirnya kelain arah sedangkan Yunho yang kaget melompat kebelakang dan jatuh dengan wajah mencium aspal. Dan itu membuat kening dan siku Yunho terluka. Untung tidak parah.

" Aw… Appo… Ampuun! Aw aw"

" Jae ah.. kau akan membunuhnya jika seperti itu" Ucap Junsu

" Dia tidak akan mati karena aku mengobatinya!" Ucap Jaejoong terus menekan kapas itu dengan kasar

" Mian aw…"

" Hihihihiihih…. Juci belicik!" Teriak Changmin

" Aish, ini sakit tau" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tidak elit

" Min aja gak nangic kalo Mma obtain Min pas jatoh"

" Eoh?"

" Ne! Mma Min pintel obtain Min loohh…"

" Hey hey, sudah selesai belum?" Yoochun datang langsung memangku Changmin

" Ne Chunie Juci, Min udah celecai"

" Pintar… Kajja cuci mulut dan tanganmu dulu"

" Ne!"

Changmin segera menggandeng Junsu, dan itu membuat Junsu geleng – geleng kepala karena sekarang tangannya pun ikut kotor karena perbuatan Changmin.

Jaejoong sampai tidak bekerja karena merasa bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang Yunho alami.

" Jae ah.. Apa yang kudengar tadi tidak salah kan?" Tanya Yunho

" Apa?"

" Kau memaafkanku"

" Hum" Jaejoong hanya menggumam menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

" Berarti kau juga mau bersamaku?"

" Aku memaafkanmu bukan berarti mau bersamamu! Jung Pabbo!" Jaejoong kembali menekan – nekan luka Yunho kembali

" Aw… Arra… Arra.. aku mengerti… Aw.. Aw… Jae kau mau membunuhku eoh?!"

" Harusnya ku biarkan kau mati tadi, kau harusnya berpikir kau sudah memiliki tunangan Yunho sshi.."

" Lalu?"

" Aish…!"

" Ya ya! Appo! Aw" Jaejoong kembali menekan luka Yunho

Changmin yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi segera tertawa dan bergabung dengan sang eomma yang terlihat seperti sedang bermain. Changmin segera mengambil kapas dan ikut menekan – nekan luka Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho mencoba menghindar dari dua orang namja berbeda usia yang sedang mengerjainya.

Yoochun merangkul Junsu kemudian tersenyum. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat kembali binar indah mata milik Jaejoong yang sudah lama hilang.

.

Minggu pun datang, seorang yeoja menangis sangat deras dalam mobil mewahnya. Ya, Go Ahra. Dia menangis saat mendengar penjelasan keluarga Jung perihal pertunangannya. Memang dari awal keluarga Go lah yang meminta pertunangan ini, dan Yunho menyetujuinya dengan catatan Ahra bisa mengambil hatinya sampai hari pertunangan tiba. Tapi ternyata Ahra sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Yunho berpaling padanya. Dan yang membuatnya saat frustasi adalah ternyata Yunho memiliki anak. Dan namja yang dia temui dirumah Jung adalah anak Yunho bersama Kim Jaejoong.

" Hiks, awas kau Kim Jaejoong!"

.

TING TONG

.

Jae bergegas membukakan pintu, siapa tahu itu adalah Eomma dan Changmin yang tadi sedang membeli es krim. Hari ini dia mendapatkan libur diswalayan tempat dia bekerja.

" Kalian lama sek... Yun?" Jae kaget saat mendapati Yunho berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan pipi yang merah

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

**.**

Ada apa dengannya? Pipinya merah lagi? Apa Jung Ahjusshi menamparnya lagi? Aku mau tak mau mempersilahkannya masuk. Baru saat aku menutup pintu sebuah lengan memelukku dari belakang.

" Ya! Ap.."

" Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar. Aku... Hiks..."

" Eh?" Aku bergedik, namja yang memelukku dari belakang ini sedang terisak. Wae? Tapi aku membiarkannya sampai tenang lalu perlahan aku menyuruhnya duduk diruang tamu. Kami duduk berhadapan tapi wajahnya tetap menunduk.

" Jung Ahjusshi menamparmu lagi?" Tanyaku memulai permbicaraan

" An-aniya"

" Lalu?"

" Kau tau hari ini aku bertemu keluarga Go?"

DEG!

Jantungku seperti berhenti ketika mendengar nama keluarga itu. Hari ini keluarga Yunho pergi untuk membatalkan pertunangannya bukan? Aku mengangguk mengerti pada Yunho.

" Ahra dan Go Ahjusshi menamparku... Sakit sekali" Ucapnya lirih

" Kau kan bisa kedokter" Ucapku asal

" Yang sakit bukan disini Jae" Yunho menunjuk pipinya " Tapi disini" Lanjutnya sambil memegang dadanya

" Wae?"

" Aku langsung berfikir bahwa aku benar - benar namja kurang ajar Jae..."

" Kalau kau menyesal, kau bisa mengulangnya dengan Ahra kan Yun"

" Tidak ada penyesalan meninggalkannya Jae, ak-aku malah menyesal meninggalkanmu disaat kau membutuhkanku... Aku sungguh menyesal"

" Sudahlah Yun, tidak usah kita bahas"

" Bisa kita mengulangnya Jae? Mengulang semua... Biarkan aku menjadi pendampingmu Jae ah..."

" Kan aku sudah bilang ratusan kali, aku tidak bisa Yun... Walaupun jujur, Minnie membutuhkan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya. Aku sendiri sangat takut dengan masa lalu"

Aku memperhatikannya, wajahnya memerah. Perlahan butiran air bening menetes dari matanya. Dia menangis dalam diam. Menutup wajahnya menenggelamkannya dibelakang lututnya.

" Min puyaaaanggg. Mmmmaaaaa..." Aku menengok, Minnie sedang memakan eskrim dan berlari kearahku " Wwaaaahhh, ada Uno juci!" Ucapnya sedangkan Yunho tetap tidak mendongakkan kepalanya. Eomma yang menyadari hal itu memegangi Minnie

" Minnie main sama Halmoni dulu ne"

" Hum! Mmaa jangan bikin juci nangic eoh? Mma nappeun ihh! Kajja almoni" Ucap Minnie yang sepertinya mengerti keadaan lalu menggandeng Eomma keluar

" Kau ini. Kalau menangis jangan disini. Kajja" Aku menarik lengannya. Dia tetap menunduk, aku masuk ke kamar tamu " Kalau lelah, istirahatlah dulu. Sebentar lagi makan malam, makanlah disini" Kataku mengelus rambutnya pelan

SREETTT

Aku merasakan pelukan dari belakang, Yunho memelukku lagi.

" Waeyo Yun?"

" Jangan berbuat baik padaku atau aku makin mencintaimu Jae"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kini aku berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

CUP

Yunho membelalakan matanya, melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena aku mencium pipi kirinya.

" Jae?"

" Minnie sangat senang dicium saat menangis" Ucapku mengusap airmatanya yang masih mengalir

CUP

Kembali aku menicum pipinya, namun kali ini pipi kanannya. Dia menatapku heran.

" Minnie tidak suka namja yang menangis walau dia sendiri cengeng"

CUP

Aku berjinjit dan mencium keningnya.

" Minnie tidak mau punya Appa yang cengeng"

CUP

Aku mencium bibirnya singkat kali ini. Wangi ini masih sama seperti yang dulu. Wangi mint. Yunho makin menatapku dengan heran.

" Dan ini ucapan terima kasihku karena mau berusaha keras meyakinkan aku tentang perasaanmu padaku. Gomawo" Ucapku tersenyum.

" Ja-Jae..." Ucapnya terbata

" Ne, aku mau mengulangnya perlahan Yun..."

Tiba - tiba dia merosot dan jatuh terduduk dihadapanku. Aku cemas segera berjongkok didepannya dan menyentuh keningnya.

" Gwaenchana Yun?" Aku menyentuh keningnya. Tidak panas. Aku mendengar suara isakan lagi. Ya ampun, kenapa namja ini sangat cengeng sih? " Wae Yun? Kenapa menangis lagi. Atau aku akan batalkan mengulang lagi denganmu?" Kataku beranjak berdiri

" ANDWE!" Tiba - tiba Yunho menarikku dalam pelukannya masih dalam keadaan terduduk

" Ya!"

" Jangan... Tinggalkan ... Aku Jae" Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya dileherku. Dia masih saja terisak

" Ne, kau tidurlah dulu. Sepertinya kau kelelahan. Kalau makan malam sudah jadi, aku akan membangunkanmu"

" Ne" Ucapnya, aku memapahnya kasur lipat lalu membaringkannya disana " Jae ah..."

" Ne?"

" Poppo..."

" Ya! Kau manja sekali!"

" Aku hanya mau membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi"

" Kau mau membuktikan ini bukan mimpi?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya lalu mengelus pipinya. Dia mengangguk cepat " Hanya ada 1 cara" Bisikku

" Hmmm...? UWAAAAA!"

" Bagaimana bukan mimpi bukan! Jangan manja padaku eoh?" Kataku, tadi aku mencubit lengannya dengan keras. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tidak elit. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan mencium keningnya. Setelah dia tersenyum aku meninggalkannya dan menuju dapur.

Ya, akhirnya aku luluh padanya. Sikapnya benar - benar manis dan membuatku mulai mencintainya lagi. Padahal aku sungguh ingin membencinya.

Aish... Dia benar - benar namja menyebalkan!

Tak lama masakanku selesai dan Minnie juga Eomma pulang. Aku merapikan meja makan dan menaruh makanan yang kubuat.

TING TONG

" Min bukain ya Mma"

" Ne baby"

Minnie beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu lalu masuk kembali bersama Chunnie dan Suie. Mereka akan makan malam bersama kami malam ini. Aku berjalan menuju kamar tamu dan menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho.

" Ngghhh..."

" Bangunlah. Mereka sudah siap dimeja makan"

" Ne"

Yunho mengikutiku dari belakang, matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak dan terlihat sangat kacau. semua yang diruang tamu juga kaget melihat Yunho ada disini. Minnie langsung memeluk Yunho dan duduk dipangkuannya serta minta disuapi oleh Yunho.

" Kuperhatikan pipimu merah Yun? Jaejoong menamparmu lagi?" Tanya Chunnie

" Ya! Jangan sembarangan!" Ucapku

" Aniya, ini perbuatan Ahra dan Appanya. Minnie ah... Makanmu banyak sekali eoh?" Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Minnie. Chunnie, Suie dan Eomma terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Yunho

" Karena kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengannya?" Tanya Chunnie

" Ne, dari awalkan aku sudah bilang padanya aku tidak menyukainya. Dan mereka memaksa, sekarang mereka malah menamparku" Ucap Yunho tetap menyuapi Minnie

" Wajah juci melah lhoo" Ucap Minnie

" Minnie ah, panggil dengan sopan" Ucapku lalu memasukkan makanan kemulutku

" Hmm?" Minnie memandangku

" Panggil Appa..." Ucapku memandang Minnie

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

Chap 10 Up...

Hohohohoho... Yunpa na cuma luka kecil tuh, mana diketawain samamsi Min ( Awas Min kena batunya )

Soal tabrakan, lagi seneng tabrak - tabrakan kesan na gimana gitu... eh ga nyangka update tabrakannya barengan sama Min di Nerdy... si kyu siap ga ya jadi janda? Hohohohhohoho ^^

Mianhae, perjuangan appa sampai sini aja ya... biar in dia bahagia sama si Jaemma...

Tapi, Yunpa kayaknya harus berjuang ddiiiikkkiiitt lagi buat dapetin hati Jaemma... belum sepenuh hati tu Jaemma terimanya!

Hah...

Belom lagi si pengganggunya belom muncul

Maaf jika mengecewakan chap ini..

Thanks ya yang udah cuap - cuap, follow and fav ^^

joongmax, tarrraaa, nin nina, chepyuniebear ( Udah siap ditendang Jaemma ngaku istrinya Yunpa? Hehehehehe... ), Guest, Ayuki siFUjho, kimura . Shiba, Guest, diahmiftachulningtyas, Dee chan - tik, hime yume ( emank si Jaemma tipe Sadistic ya? Kkkkk ), thinseyjshiper, UMeWookie, yunjae heart, Vic89 ( nanti kita muncul in cem - ceman na si Jaemma! Kkk ), yuu, Dhea Kim, babyblue137, leeChunnie, de, ryukey, FaMinhyuk, kim anna shinotsuke, Yjae, Ega EXOkpopers, starlight, Guest, alint2709, YunHolic

Dan buat reader baru, semoga ff Cho menghibur n salam kenal ^^

Mau publish ff baru kapan ya enak na? Ada 4 lagi ne?

Tunggu 3 ff ini end aja kali ya?

( Jiah... galau sendirian! Capcay deh... ) #plakk


	12. Chapter 11

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating masih T

.

.

.

Yunho mengikutiku dari belakang, semua yang diruang tamu kaget melihat Yunho ada disini. Minnie langsung memeluk Yunho dan duduk dipangkuannya serta minta disuapi oleh Yunho.

" Kuperhatikan pipimu merah Yun? Jaejoong menamparmu?" Tanya Chunnie

" Ya! Jangan sembarangan!" Ucapku

" Aniya, ini perbuatan Ahra dan Appanya. Minnie ah... Makanmu banyak sekali eoh?" Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup pipi Minnie. Chunnie, Suie dan Eomma terlihat kaget

" Karena kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengannya?" Tanya Chunnie

" Ne, dari awalkan aku sudah bilang padanya aku tidak menyukainya. Dan mereka memaksa, sekarang mereka malah menamparku" Ucap Yunho tetap menyuapi Minnie

" Wajah juci melah lhoo" Ucap Minnie

" Minnie ah, panggil dengan sopan" Ucapku lalu memasukkan makanan kemulutku

" Hmm?" Minnie memandangku

" Panggil Appa..." Ucapku memandang Minnie

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

.

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

**.**

" Ppaa...?"

" MWOOO!" Ku dengar suara koor dari Suie, Chunnie dan Eomma serta Yunho

" Ppaa?"

" Ne, Yunho ahjusshi ini Appamu Min. Kau kan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Appamu kan? Dia Appamu" Ucapku

" Tapi tapi tapi... Kenapa Mma ga biyang dali dulu?" Minnie menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan

" Hmmmm..." Aku memikirkan alasanku

" Eomma cuma mau kasih kejutan sama Minnie" Ucap Yunho

" Jinjja? Jadi juci itu Ppa Min?" Tanya Minnie dengan mata berbinar

" Ne"

" Ppaaaaa... Salangeeeeee..." Ucap Minnie memeluk Yunho dengan erat

" Eoh? Anak Appa manja sekali? Kajja makan dulu, nanti kita mandi. Kau membuat kemeja Appa kotor Min..." Ucap Yunho mengelus kepala Minnie

Yunho dan Minnie menyelesaikan makannya kemudian beranjak dari tempat makan.

" Kalian, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Saat aku palingkan pandanganku dari Minnie, aku lihat Suie, Chunnie dan Eomma memandangku

" Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Suie

" Begini..."

** .**

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

**.**

**- FLASHBACK 2 JAM SEBELUM YUNHO DATANG KE APARTEMEN JAEJOONG -**

.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Jae segera membukakan pintunya. Dan mendapati Kibum dan Siwon ada disana tersenyum manis.

" Eh, Annyeong Ahjusshi Ahjumma" Ucap Jaejoong lalu membungkukkan badan

" Annyeong Jae ah"

" Si-silahkan masuk"

Jae mempersilahkan Kibum dan Siwon masuk lalu duduk diruang tamu. Dari kamar Heechul keluar menggendong Changmin yang baru saja bangun tidur.

" Omo!" Ucap Heechul dan Kibum bersamaan.

" Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Siwon

" Chullie adalah sahabat yang selama ini aku cari Wonie... Kau ingatkan?"

" Ah! Aku ingat sekarang"

" Chulie yaaa... Bogoshippoyoooo" Ucap Kibum menghambur ke arah Heechul lalu memeluknya erat

" Nado Bumie..." Sedangkan Changmin sudah dalam pangkuan Siwon.

Setelah acara bernostalgia selesai, Siwon dan Kibum membicarakan tentang Yunho yang beberapa hari ini uring - uringan dan galau tentang Jaejoong dan keluarga Jung datang untuk meminta maaf pada keluarga Kim. Heechul tentu dengan senang hati menerima Kibum tapi Jaejoong daritadi hanya berdiam diri. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Apalagi Kibum menceritakan bagaimana Yunho menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong di depan keluarga Go. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Mr. Go dan Ahra marah lalu menamparnya.

" Jae ah... Ahjumma minta tolong pertimbangkan lagi tentang Yunho ne? Sekarang mungkin dia sedang mabuk - mabukkan lagi"

" N-ne Ahjumma..." Akhirnya Jaejoong pasrah

" Alaboji mau kemana? Hueee..." Changmin menangis dalam gendongan Siwon. Ntah kenapa Changmin merasa sangat menyayangi Siwon

" Ah, kita makan eskrim ne?" Ucap Siwon

" Ec klim?"

" Ne, kajja... Kau juga Jae ah" Ucap Kibum

" Aniyo, aku ingin dirumah saja. Kalian hati - hati" Ucap Jaejoong

" Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Jae" Ucap Heechul

" Ne, Minnie jangan nakal dan jangan menyusahkan eoh?" Ucap Jae lalu mengecup pipi Changmin

" Um!"

Akhirnya setelah menimbang - nimbang Jae akan membuat Jung Yunho itu benar - benar mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan terjadilah kejadian itu.

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

" Oh, ternyata seperti itu kejadiannya. Baguslah Jae kau mau menemukan kebahagiaanmu lagi. Aku senang sekali" Ucap Junsu

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mmaaaa, Min udah ganteng nih" Changmin datang keruang tamu bersama dengan Yunho yang memakai baju santainya. Dia menyiapkan beberapa pakaian didalam mobilnya, siapa tahu akan dibutuhkan seperti saat - saat seperti ini

" Omo anak Eomma sangaaattt tampan" Ucap Jae mengecupi pipi dan kening Changmin

" Ceettoop Mmaa, nanti Min belantakan lagi!" Changmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya

" Ne, Minnie tampan seperti Appa" Ucap Yunho lalu menggendongnya " Kau siap - siaplah. Aku ingin mengajak Minnie jalan - jalan"

" Tapi, ini sudah malam"

" Min mau Mma..."

" Baiklah" Ucap Jae menurut, pasti anaknya menghasut Yunho agar mau pergi malam ini

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pergi bermain di ke mall terdekat, sedangkan Heechul bertemu dengan orangtua Yunho di cafe milik Yoochun.

" Mmaaaaa! Min ceneng banget bisa pergi baleng cama Ppa juga" Ucap Minnie yang sedang memakan big burger dengan lahapnya, Jaejoong dengan sabar mengelap bibir Changmin. Ternyata dikamar mandi tadi Changmin merayu Yunho untuk membelikannya big burger

" Makanlah juga Jae, kau kurus sekali" Ucap Yunho

" Memang kenapa kalau aku kurus? Keberatan?!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menatap Yunho dengan sinis.

Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu memalingkan pandangannya takut Jaejoong akan marah padanya

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11, mereka pun pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Minnie tertidur. Dan kesunyian melanda mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

" Hmmm, Jae ah..." Panggil Yunho

" Ne?"

" Gomawo sudah menerimaku"

" Ne..."

" Saranghae Joongie..."

" ..."

" Jae? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?"

" Hmm, kau tahu Yun. Aku memang menerimamu dan mengulang hubungan kita. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak" Ucap Jae memandang lurus kedepan terlihat senyum tipis pada bibirnya, namun Yunho tidak melihatnya. Tak lama Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai

" Ne, arraseo Jae ah. Bisa mengulang lagi denganmu merupakan anugrah untukku. Aku akan tetap meyakinkan dan membuatmu mencintaiku Jae" Ucap Yunho sambil memandang mata indah milik Jaejoong

Yunho mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong lalu menggendongnya, mereka berjalan kearah apartemen milik Jaejoong.

" Kalian baru pulang?" Tanya Heechul

" Ne, maaf aku terlalu larut membawa Minnie dah Jaejoong pulang" Ucap Yunho

" Gwaenchana" Ucap Heechul

Jaejoong hendak mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho tapi bocah itu malah mengeratkan pelukan pada Yunho. Saat Yunho melihat, Changmin sedang tidur. Sepertinya Changmjn mengigau.

" Minnie ah... Biarkan Appa pulang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ppaa... Hiks... Jangan tinggalin Min. Min ga nakal ko..." Changmin mengigau, membuat Jaejoong tidak enak hati pada Yunho

" Aku akan menidurkannya dikamar" Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong dan Heechul membimbing Yunho menuju kamar Jaejoong. Yunuo memperhatikan kamar milik Jaejoong, bernuansa putih dan merah namun terlihat sangat teduh. Yunho duduk lalu meletakkan Changmin pada tempat tidurnya " Jalja Minnie" Ucap Yunho mengecup kening anaknya dan beranjak keluar sebelum…

" Engg... Ppa mau kemana?" Yunho, Jaejoong dan Heechul menengok. Changmin sedang mengucek matanya sambil terbangun dari tidurnya, Jaejoong mendekatinya

" Appa mau pulang dulu Minnie ah"

" Andwe! Ciiiyyooo! Ppa dicini aja cama Min! Huuuuwweeeeeee! Jangan pelgi Ppaa! Huuuuuwwweeeee" Changmin malah menangis

" Hey hey, besok Appa kemari menjemput Minnie sekolah. Otte?" Ucap Yunho

" Ciyyoo! Ppa tidul dicini cama Min dan Mma! Kalo gak, Min malah ga mau makan huuuuwwwweeeee!" Ucap Changmin terus menangis

" Ya sudah, turuti saja! Anakmu itu keras kepala sepertimu. Eomma tidak mau mengganggu tetangga karena tangisannya yang memilukan hati itu" Ucap Heechul

" Mwo!?" Ucap Jaejoong kaget

" Waeyo? Minnie kan anak kalian, tidak masalahkan tidur bersama, ya sudah Eomma mengantuk. Jalja" Ucap Heechul lalu meninggalkan YunJaeMin

Akhirnya, Yunho menuruti calon mertuanya itu. Karena Changmin bangun. Jaejoong menyuruh Changmin untuk sikat gigi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Jaejoong memakaikan piyama Changmin dan dirinya di kamar mandi. Saat selesai, Yunho menatap iri pasangan JaeMin itu.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari Yunho

" Waeyo Ppa?" Tanya Changmin lalu duduk dipangkuan Yunho

" Piyama kalian! Kenapa bisa couple begitu?!" Tanya Yunho penuh kecemburuan

" Ah, piyama kami memang banyak yang couple. Minnie yang minta Yun" Jawab Jaejoong

" Aku juga mau!" Ucapnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

" Nanti Ppa beli deh yang cama sama Min dan Mma" Ucap Changmin lalu mengecup pipi Yunho lalu duduk dipangkuan Yunho

Ya, piyama Changmin dan Jaejoong memang semuanya couple. Hari ini mereka memakai piyama bermotif love, biru untuk Changmin dan pink untuk Jaejoong. Changmin tidur diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Minnie menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Yunho mengelus pundak Changmin. Yang tak lama terdengarlah auara dengkuran halus Changmin.

" Ah, sepertinya anakku sudah meninggalkanku. Bahkan tidur saja tidak menghadapku lagi" Ucap Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin

" Itu karena ada aku, hahahahaah... Kau jangan iri ne Changmin lebih memilihku" Ucap Yunho sembari mengelus punggung Changmin

" Aniya, kau tau sebentar lagi Minnie akan berbalik dan mendekapku"

" Eh? Tidak mungkin"

" Lihat saja nanti"

Jaejoong tidur telentang dan masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya begitu pula Yunho yang masih setia mengelus pundak dan kadang kepala Changmin.

SRRREEETTTT

Changmin berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong, dan seakan tahu sang eomma tengah tidur telentang dia memanjat tubuh sang eomma dan Gotha! Dia menemukan kancing piyama sang Eomma! Masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

" See? Lihatkan? Dia bahkan tetap memilihku saat tidurnya"

" Mwo! Minnie ah! Dasar bocah evil"

Changmin berhasil membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong, dia langsung melahap dada Jaejoong dan tangan mungil satunya meraba dada Jaejoong yang satu lagi. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa menahan air liurnya agar tidak terjatuh. Bagaimana tidak, Jaejoong yang sedang pasrah dengan keadaannya dan memperlihatkan bahu yang sangan mulus. Membuat Yunho ingin menggigit bahu itu, dengan segera dia membelakangi Jaejoong takut tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

" Aw! Appo baby... Pelan sedikit" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak

" Waeyo Jae?" Tanya Yunho khwatir dan langsung membalikkan badannya

" Ah, aniya. Minnie hanya terlalu keras menggigitnya. Waeyo Yun? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. Tidak tahukah bahwa Yunho tengah menahan nafsunya agar tidak menyerangmu Kim!

" An-aniya! Hmm, ak-aku tidur dulu. Jalja Jongie"

" Jalja Yun" Ucap Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengecup kening Yunho

" Jae ah..."

" Hmmm?" Jaejoong tengah duduk dengan Changmin yang masih menempel padanya

" Kau tau?"

" Apa?"

" Aku ingin mengucapkan sekali lagi, hmmm... Aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menerimaku. Gomawo... " Ucap Yunho lalu duduk disebelah Jaejoong

" Ne, aku mengesampingkan perasaanku. Aku memikirkan masa depan Minnie. Aku tidak ingin dia sepertiku. Aku ingin dia bisa kuliah juga Yun"

" Oh, alasannya karena Minnie?"

" Ne, lalu harus karena apa?"

" Karena kau mulai mencintaiku lagi, mungkin?" Mata musang itu menatap mata Jaejoong intens

" Aku tidak tahu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit kecewa dengan omongan Jaejoong tapi ini juga salahnya dulu

" Ne, kajja kita tidur. Uri Minnie sepertinya sudah lelap" Ucap Yunho mengecupi puncak kepala Changmin, membuat Jaejoong sedikit iri? Ntah kenapa Jae merasa namja yang ada didepannya sungguh menggoda. Perlahan dia menyentuh kepala Yunho yang masih mengecup kepala Changmin. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya heran.

Jaejoong menatapnya teduh, Yunho yang memang sudah tergoda dengan Jaejoong mendekatkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong memundurkan kepalanya. Namun pada akhirnya bibir hati itu menempel pas dibibir cherry nan menggoda itu. Jaejoong tersentak kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho.

Lidah Yunho mulai membelai halus bibir Jaejoong. Mencari akses untuk masuk, karena tidak diberikan Yunho yang sedikit kesal menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong sehingga bibir itu terbuka dan Yunho memasukkan lidahnya dan mencari lawan untuk lidahnya, dia juga tak lupa mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho mulai meraba pundak Jaejoong mengelusnya pelan.

" Ngghhhhhh..." Suara lenguhan itu membangkitkan Yunho. Jiwanya ingin dipuaskan sekarang. Namun Jaejoong memukul dan mendorong Yunho.

Dengan berat hati Yunho melepas pautan bibir itu dan menciptakan benang saliva antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

" Mian Yun, aku rasa kita tak bisa melakukannya sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Waeyo?"

" Ak-aku masih teringat masa lalu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho tersentak

" Mianhae... Kajja kita tidur. Kalau aku memelukmu tidak apa - apa kan?" Tanya Yunho berhati - hati

" Ne, tidak apa - apa"

" Kalau begitu kajja kita tidur..." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu mereka berbaring dan Yunho memeluk Jaejoong juga Changmin.

Besoknya dengan langkah riang berangkat ke sekolahnya. Hari ini Appa dan Eommanya mengantar kesekolah.

" Miiiiinnniiiieeeee…" Changmin mencari sumber suara itu dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang turun dari ayunan di taman sekolahnya, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

" Kyuuuu... Kajja kita macuk kelas"

" Hmm, Min datang sama Yunho Ahjusshi dan Jae Eomma"

" Ne, Uno juci itu telnyata Appa Minnie lhoo"

" Jinjja?"

" Hum!"

" Wah, chukae Min! Kyu ikut senang"

" Kalo cenang poppo Min dong" #kecil - kecil udah yadong = ="

CUP

CUP

Kyu mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Changmin, dan Changmin tersenyum 1000 watt karenanya.

" Minnie? Kenapa kau tidak sopan begitu?" Ucap Jaejoong lalu jongkok disamping Changmin

" Eh? Min Cuma minta poppo cama Kyu. Iya kan Kyu?"

" Ne Ahjumma. Kyu ikut senang kalau Minnie senang"

" Kajja Kyu, kita macuk kelas. Dah Mma, Ppa…." Ucap Changmin lalu menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke kelasnya

" Wah… Anakku benar - benar hebat" Ucap Yunho, Jaejoong berdiri dan memandang Yunho

" Mwo?"

" Ne, pintar mendapatkan namjachingu"

" Dan pervert seperti Appanya"

" Eh?"

" Kajja aku sudah telat"

" Ne Ny. Jung Jaejoong"

" Ya! Jangan mengganti namaku sembarangan!" Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho

" Appo Eomma Minnie…. Kajja" Ucap Yunho lalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju mobilnya

Tadi pagi Yunho sudah bicara pada jaejoong agar Jaejoong berhenti bekerja dan Yunho dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Jaejoong.

" Yun, bagaimana bisa? Aku kan harus membiayai semua kebutuhan Minnie dan Eomma"

" Kan ada aku Jae..."

" Kau itu siapaku memangnya?"

KKKRRIIIITTTT

SRREEETTT

" Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa berhenti tiba - tiba? Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

" Ya! Kau masih bertanya aku siapa! Aku ini suamimu!"

" Hey hey tuan Jung, kita bahkan belum menikah"

" Eh? Aku namjachingumu!"

" Kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk jadi namjachingumu dan aku tidak pernah memintamu jadi namjachinguku"

" Ta-tapi malam itu..." Ucap Yunho terputus dia ingat bahwa dia tidak pernah meminta Jaejoong menjadi namjachingunya " Tapi! Kau menyuruh Minnie memanggilku Appa! Berarti kau menganggapku suamimu bukan?"

" Aniya, aku hanya bicara jujur pada Minnie. Kau ini memang benar Appanya Minnie kan? Lalu apakah aku pernah menyebutmu sebagai suamiku?"

Yunho yang mendengarnya sweetdrop. Dia belum meresmikan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Dia menatap Jaejoong.

" Wae? Jalankan mobilnya, nanti aku terlambat"

" Ne, nanti aku akan jemput. Malam ini kau dan Minnie menginap dirumahku"

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong, Yunho mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya

" Ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

" Bagaimana dengan Eommaku? Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian"

" Aku akan minta Junsu dan Yoochun menemani Kim Eomma"

Malamnya, Yunho menjemput Jaejoong. Dia dan Minnie menunggu Jaejoong yang belum keluar dari Swalayan tempatnya bekerja. Tak lama sesosok namja cantik keluar bersama seorang namja tampan. Jaejoong berjalan riang bersama Hyun Joong. Yunho melihatnya tidak suka, segera saja dia dan Minnie keluar.

" Mmaaaaaaaaa!" Changmin melepaskan gandengan dari tangan Appanya menuju Jaejoong

" Aigoooo..." Jaejoong langsung menggendong Changmin dan mencium pipinya

" Ah! Hyunnie Juciiii... Gendooong!"

" Ne! Dasar kau anak manja!" Hyun Joong langsung mengambil alih Changmin dari Jaejoong

Namja mata musang itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Merasa dipandangi, Jaejoong dan Hyun Joong menoleh dan memandang Yunho.

" Min, ayo turun sapa Appa" Yunho hendak mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Hyun Joong

" Aniyoooo... Min macih kangen cama Hyunie juci..." Tolak Changmin lalu memeluk erat leher Hyun Joong

" Hahahahaha Kau ini! Ah! Kim Hyun joong imnida"

" Jung Yunho, SUAMI Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho penuh penekanan pada kata 'suami' lalu menarik Jaejoong kesampingnya

" Eoh? Kau menikah Jae? Dia Appa Minnie?"

" Ne, dia Appa Minnie. Tapi aku belum menikah, aku masih SINGLE!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu melirik Yunho

" Ya! Minnie apa yang kau lakukan! Kau ini rindu aku atau permenku? Ini Ahjusshi berikan lolipop. Tapi ini terakhir ne? Nanti gigimu berlubang" Ucap Hyun Joong lalu memberikan Changmin lolipop pelangi yang besar, Changmin sedari tadi mencolek - colek pipi Hyun Joong

" Gomawooo juciii... Min cayang Juciiii dechh... Becok kacih Min lagi ne?"

CUP

Minnie mengecup pipi Huun Joong. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong dan Hyun joong tertawa, berbeda sekali dengan namja disebelah Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tidak imut. Dia cemburu melihat kedekatan anaknya bersama dengan Hyun Joong.

" Kajja, kita pulang..." Ucap Jaejoong lalu mengambil Changmin dalam gendongan Hyun Joong

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hyun Joong, Jaejoong dan Changmin masuk kedalam mobil Yunho. Changmin duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong. Changmin mengemut dan menjilat lolipop yang diberikan dari namja yang dianggap Ahjusshinya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam sambil mempoutkan bibir bawahnya berharap Jaejoong melihat kearahnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, Jaejoong sangat perhatian pada Changmin hingga tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang sedang ngambek! #poor Appa...

Setelah sampai, Yunho masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Jaejoong serta Changmin dibelakangnya. #Hadeeuuhh Appa kayak yeoja aja!

" Yun mana Jaejoong?" Tanya Kibum. Dia tahu hari ini Jaejoong dan Changmin akan menginap.

" Molla!" Ucap yunho ketus lalu menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamarnya

" Annyeong Eomma, Appa..." Sapa Jaejoong

" Omo! Jae ah.. Yunho waeyo?" Tanya Kibum

" Molla Eomma..."

" Aigooo... Cucu Haraboji tidur? Padahal aku ingin main bersamanya" Ucap Siwon

" Di kelelahan..."

" Ngghhhhhh... Maaa... Ini dimana?" Changmin bangun rupanya " Alabooojiiiiii... Bogocipoyoooo" Lanjut Changmin ketika melihat Siwon. Dia merentangkan tangannya, dia ingin digendong oleh Siwon. Dan Siwon langsung mengambilnya dari Jaejoong

" Cucu Haraboji manja eoh? Kau mau tidur sama Haraboji dan Halmoni?"

" Jinjja? Boleh Mma?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya

" Kau kan tidak bisa tidur tanpa Eomma Min..."

" Min bica! Kajja, alaboji almoni kita tidul. Jalja Mmaa.. Min cayang Mmaa" Ucap Changmin

" Jangan lupa ganti pakaianmu dan sikat gigi baby"

" Um"

Siwon dan Changmin meninggalkan Kibum dan Jaejoong. Mereka duduk diruang tamu sekarang.

" Apa yang terjadi sebelum kesini?" Tanya Kibum, dan Jaejoong menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya dari pagi sampai Yunho datang menjemputnya di swalayan " Aigooo... Dia sedang cemburu Jae. Kau tenangkanlah namja pabbo itu. Eomma akan tidur bersama Minnie... Ne?"

" Mian kalau merepotkan Eomma"

" Tidak kok, aku senang Minnie berkunjung. Sana, jangan biarkan Yunho ngambek lama! Bisa gila dia"

" Ne Eomma"

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju kamar Yunho. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu. Dia melihat Yunho yang sudah berbaring menggunakan piyama berwarna biru dongker. Yunho yang mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka menoleh tapi tak lama kemudian dia membelakangi sosok namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu dan membasahi tubuhnya. Merilekskan otot - otot tubuhnya sebelum dia mengambil keputusan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

' Kajja Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa! Hilangkan rasa traumamu!' Batinnya

Dia menengok kearah gantungan baju. Ada satu kemeja baby blue yang menggantung disana. Sepertinya belum dipakai oleh Yunho. Jaejoong memakainya dan menatap dirinya dicermin.

' Akh, apa akan berhasil?' Batinnya lagi

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Chapter 11 updaaateee!

Whoaaa

Tadinya mau update tadi siang, tapiiiiii...

Tugas banyak banget hari ini, jadi malem deh update na ToT

Kemeja baby blue? Berarti... niat baca nc? Kalo ga aq skip aja...

Kira - kira Jaemma berhasil menggoda Appa Bear?

Akhirnya si Yunpa ga kritis... Ish... kasian kalo kristis, koma 20 tahun trus mati? Eiii... #plakkk

Mending gini aja... jadi ada yunjaemin moment na dikit...

Bwt **Ciachunyoo , **si Minnie langsung aja terima si Yunpa. Wong dia udah ngarep bgt ketemu sama bapa na...

Buat** hoshi . dissy, **setuju deh sama qm kalo ff na yunjae makin berkurang ToT. Sedih liad na! Maree kita ramaikan ffn dengan yunjae ff! Qm panggil aq Cho atau Oya juga boleh ^^

Juga makasih buat koreksian na ne? **Dee chan - tik** eonnie...

Oh! Buat yang baru baca, aq ucapin gomawo udah nyempetin baca ff q. Semoga bisa menghibur ^^

Thanks juga bwt semua yang udah susah payah untuk tulis ripiu, follow, fav ff q

lovgravanime14, chepyuniebear, hoshi . dissy, diahmiftachulningtyas, JungJaema, koukei8696, Dhea Kim, Ciachunyoo, Ega EXOkpopers, Guest, yunjae heart, YunHolic, nin nina, jongindo, UKnowBooJae, hime yume, Dee chan - tik, Guest, alint2709, yuu, kimRyan2124, JungKimCaca, jaejae, leeChunnie, Yjae, Vic89 (tq eonnie), farla 23, Guest, ryukey, TitaniumSP, starLight, joongmax, YunjaeDDiction, fuawaliyaah, runashine88 dan Juga para Sider...

Akhir kata, hah... semoga chap depan bisa update cepet eoh?! ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

**Rating M, NC21**

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju kamar Yunho. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu. Dia melihat Yunho yang sudah berbaring menggunakan piyama berwarna biru dongker. Yunho yang mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka menoleh tapi tak lama kemudian dia membelakangi sosok namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamar itu dan membasahi tubuhnya. Merilekskan otot - otot tubuhnya sebelum dia mengambil keputusan yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya.

' Kajja Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa! Hilangkan rasa traumamu!' Batinnya

Dia menengok kearah gantungan baju. Ada satu kemeja baby blue yang menggantung disana. Sepertinya belum dipakai oleh Yunho. Jaejoong memakainya dan menatap dirinya dicermin.

' Akh, apa akan berhasil?' Batinnya lagi

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan dia keluar dari kamar mandi, mengunci pintu kamar dan berjalan menuju Yunho yang membelakanginya. Mengelus pelan lengan kekar Yunho.

" Yun, aku tahu kau belum tidur... Bangunlah..."

" ..."

" Hey, apa yang kau kesalkan? Hyun Joong?"

"..."

" Dia sabahatku, kami memang dekat. Minnie juga karena Minnie mungkin membutuhkan sosok ayah dalam hidupnya dulu, dan Hyun Joong datang memberi kehangatan pada Minnie.."

" ..."

" Kau marah aku akrab dengannya?"

" ..."

" Kalau tidak bangun aku pulang saja bersama Minnie" Ucap Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidur Yunho namun sebuah lengan menariknya dan membuatnya duduk kembali. Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong

" Dia membuatku iri dan cemburu! Bagaimana bisa dia sangat dekat dengan Minnie seperti itu!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong makin erat

" Yun..."

" Dan aku tidak suka orang lain menyentuh milikku!"

" Hey... Hyun Joong sudah memiliki yeojachingu yang sedang hamil 5 bulan Yun. Yoochun dan Junsu juga tahu itu"

" Jinjja?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong

" Ne, mereka juga tahu itu"

' Awas mereka karena sudah memanas – manasiku waktu itu! Batin Yunho mendendam

" Tapi Minnie sangat baik padanya"

" Itu karena dia sering membelikan coklat dan permen untuk Minnie..." Jelas Jaejoong, Yunho kembali memeluknya

" Ah... Aku bisa mati cemburu kalau seperti ini terus" Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup leher Jaejoong

" Kau saja yang cepat marah dan tidak mau menanyakan hubunganku dengannya"

" Habis aku pernah melihat kau naik motor berdua dengannya"

" Ah! Saat itu, yeojachingunya sedang ngidam ingin makan jajangmyun buatanku. Makanya aku pergi bersamanya sekalian berangkat kerja" Jawab Jaejoong. Di ingat pernah pergi bersama Hyun Joong saat yeoja chingunya ngidam

" Pokoknya aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan dengan yeoja maupun namja manapun! Kau milikku! Titik! Tidak ada bantahan"

Waw, yunho memproklamasikan kepemilikan Jaejoong

" Hmm... Akan aku pikirkan"

" Ya! Kau ini" Yunho gemas sehingga menggigit pelan leher Jaejoong

" Appo yun! Aishh... Lepaskan aku"

" Ani..."

" Hah... Bahkan cara merajukmu sama dengan Minnie... Dasar!"

" Itu karena Minnie anakku" Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka masih dalam keadaan duduk. Yunho yang meluruskan kakinya sedangkan Jaejoong berada dipinggir tempat tidur, bagian lutut kebawah menjuntai kebawah tempat tidur. Yunho menyesapkan wajahnya leher Jaejoong dan dia mencium wangi yang sering diciumnya " Hmmm Jae?"

" Ne?"

" Kau pakai parfum apa? Kok wanginya sama dengan milikkku?"

" Menurutmu?"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong. Kemeja warna baby blue itu pernah dilihatnya.

' Ya! Itukan kemeja yang tidak jadi aku pakai tadi pagi'

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas sampai pinggangnya yang ramping lalu turun lagi. Stop!

'Paha itu! Mulus sekali! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jae?! Aku sudah susah payah menahan hasratku!' Jeritan frustasi itu keluar dari dalam diri Yunho

" Waeyo Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ka-kau memakai kemejaku?"

" Ne, waeyo? Tidak cocok? Kemejamu sangat besaaarr! Lihat" Jaejoong berdiri, yunho memperhatikan sosok cantik didepannya.

GULP

Dengan susah payah Yunho kenelan salivanya. Jaejoongnya berdiri dihadapannya dengan memakai kemeja miliknya yang tentu saja sangat kebesaran pada tubuh mungilnya. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho terpaku, tersenyum. Rencananya berhasil!

Dia mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas paha Yunho. Berhadapan dengannya, Yunho masih menatap bingung Jaejoong. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan. Namun dengan segera Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunannya. Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada Yunho. Yunho membelalakan matanya, dia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukan ini.

Jaejoong tengah asyik mengemut bibir hati yang ada dihadapannya. Namun, Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho tidak membalas ciumannya. Dia melirik kearah mata Yunho. Yunho seperti membatu, mungkin tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan gemas Jaejoong menggigit bibir hati didepannya. Lalu melepaskan ciumannya

" Awwhh... Ap.. Appoo..." Pekik Yunho pelan

" Kenapa kau malam membatu pabbo?!"

" Eoh? Yang tadi itu nyata?!"

" Kau pikir apa?!" Jaejoong mempotkan bibirnya

" Eh? Sepertinya memang nyata" Ucap Yunho tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh

" Kalau kali ini kau tidak membalasnya aku akan tidur dengan Minnie!"

Tanpa mendengar apapun dari Yunho, Jaejoong langsung meraup bibir hati didepannya. Yunho membulatkan matanya. Astaga! Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya, bahkan dia kira dia akan berpuasa lama agar dapat mencicipi tubuh indah Jaejoong! Namun... Otak pervertnya mulai bekerja, bibir hati yang diam itu tiba - tiba bergerak dan menyesap bibir miliknya. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah tertahan. Yunho mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong dan lidah Jaejoong mulai membelai serta menyesap lidah Yunho.

" Ngghhhh... Yuuunnn..." Desah Jaejoong, dia tidak bisa lagi menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho, Yunho menyeringai, menahan tengkuk Jaejoong agar tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

Tangan Jaejoong yang dari tadi diam sekarang membuka kancing piyama Yunho. Sudah 4 kancing yang dibukanya. Tangannya menjelah didada Yunho. Yunho tersentak dan memutuskan ciumannya.

" Jae... Kau yakin?"

" Hum... Hah... Hah... Ne... Yun..." Jaejoong masih terengah, dia sekarang benar - benar yakin namja dihadapannya ini mencintainya dilihat dari cemburu yang ditunjukkannya tadi " Apa aku tidak seperti dulu? Apa tubuhku lebih jelek sehingga kau kelihatannya tidak tertarik?" Lanjutnya

" Aniya! Tentu saja berbeda"

Mendengarnya Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kau bahkan lebih indah Joongie.. "

Ntah kenapa mendengar hal itu membuat Jaejoong merona.

" Hey.. Kau nakal chagi... Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Yunho

" Video yang disimpan Suie dan Chunnie yang mengajariku..." Ucap Jaejoong menunduk malu mengakuinya

" Benarkah? Maukah kau praktekkan seperti apa isi video itu?" Seringaian muncul pada wajah Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menunduk menahan semua rasa malu yang meliputinya " Waeyo? Malu eoh?" Tanya Yunho mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia yang harus mulai duluan.

Perlahan dia membaringkan Jaejoong. Lalu menatapnya dan mendekatkan wajah kearahnya. Dia mengecup bibir menggoda itu kemudian perlahan mengemutnya dan mengulumnya pelan.

" Ngghhh... Ahhhh..." Jae mendesah, membuat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya

" Desahanmu masih sama seperti dulu. Sungguh indah Jae..." Yunho mulai mengecupi leher dan menggigitnya juga mengecapnya. Membuat tanda keunguan juga kemerahan.

Dia membuka kemeja miliknya yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong dan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia sudah sangat 'hard' ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan indah didepannya kini membuatnya sesegera mungkin menyerang dengan buas Jaejoongnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia seperti melihat seekor beruang yang akan memakan mangsanya. Sangat mengerikan. Pandangan Yunho berhenti pada perut Jaejoong. Disana ada bekas jahitan. Dia menunduk dan mencium bekas jahitan itu.

" Kau sudah berusaha keras Jae...Terima kasih sudah memberikan Minnie pada kehidupanku" Ucapnya, jaejoong hanya hisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Tangan Yunho mulai turun menuju selangkangan Jaejoong kemudian meremas pelan junior Jaejoong dari luar boxer sang kekasih namun matanya menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong.

" Ahhh!"

" Bahkan ekspresimu juga sama seperti dulu" Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan, membuang boxer milik Jaejoong dan menjilat ujung junior Jaejoong

" Mhhhmmm... Yunh... Ahhhh!"

Yunho perlahan memasukkan milik Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya. Jaejoong meremas kuat kepala Yunho. Yunho menghisapnya lalu menjilatnya.

" Yunnhh... Ak-akuu... Ahhhh!" Jaejoong terengah.

" Mmmcckkk... nngghh"

" Yuunhh... Ahh.. Nghh.. Oh!"

" Ngghhh"

" Yuunnhh! AAHHHH!" Dia baru mencapai klimaks pertamanya

Yunho menelan semua tanpa rasa jijik. Dia merangkak ke atas dan mencium lembut Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalasnya. Yunho dengan tidak sabar segera membuka pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan. Lalu dia berdiri di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk.

" Buka celanaku Jae ah…" Perintah Yunho dengan suara berat

Jaejoong menurut perlahan dia menurunkan kancing celana milik Yunho dan menampaklah boxer hitam yang dipakai oleh Yunho. Dengan perlahan dia menurunkan boxer Yunho dan terpampanglah didepan wajahnya big junior milik Yunho. Jaejoong diam melihatnya. Ukurannya beda dari yang dulu dan itu membuatnya sedikit bergedik ngeri.

" Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Yunho sambil memajumundurkan juniornya sehingga mengenai wajah Jaejoong

" An-aniya"

" Dia jadi milikmu sekarang Jae"

Dengan ragu dia menyentuh junior Yunho dan memajumundurkan tangannya. Membuat Yunho mendesah pelan. Jaejoong melihat ekspresi penuh kenikmatan Yunho dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat sang junior dari ujung ke ujungnya.

" Ahhh! Jongieee…."

Jaejoong membasahi Junior Yunho kemudian perlahan dia masukkan kedalam mulut mungilnya.

" Jongiee ahhhh…. Hangaatthhh…"

" Mckss.. hmmmhh…."

" Ahhh shhhhh…. Terushhh Jongieehh.."

Jaejoong mulai bersemangat memajumundurkan kepalanya menyesap benda itu seakan lolipop yang bisa dimakan oleh Changmin. Tapi kemudian Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong.

" Waeyo?"

" Aku mau mengeluarkannya ditempat yang seharusnya"

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat mendengarnya, Yunho makin terlihat gemas pada Jaejoong. Dia langsung mendorong Jaejoong dan menindihnya lalu mencium dengan ganas.

" Ngghhh…."

" Rupanya Little Jongie sudah bangun lagi" Ucap Yunho lalu menyentuh junior Jaejoong yang memang sudah mulai bangun

Dengan perlahan tangannya menuju rektum Jaejoong dan mengelusnya. Dia memasakukkan satu jarinya.

" Ngghh.. sakkhhiitthhh Yunn…"

" Aku akan perlahan…" Sekarang dia memasukkan dua jarinya

" Akkhhhh….."

" Gwaenchana Jae?"

" Ah.. N-nee"

Yunho memajukan dan memundurkan jarinya. Membuat Jaejoong merasa sakit, sudah lama dia tidak melakukannya bukan? Perlahan Yunho memasukkan jari ketiga dan keempatnya. Dia mencari sweet spot Jaejoong.

" Dulu bisa kenapa sekarang susah ne?" Tanya Yunho

" Akhh… Co-coba perlahan Yun! Jangan se-seperti ini"

" Ne…"

Yunho mengikuti saran Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan satu jarinya lalu mengeluarkannya dan memasukkannya lagi.

" AHH!"

" Disana?"

" N-ne.."

Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya lalu menggesekkan junior miliknya didepan rektum Jaejoong.

HANA

DUL

SET

" AAAGGRRHHH…" Jaejoong berteriak tak lama airmatanya turun membasahi wajah cantiknya

" Gwaenchana Jae?"

" Appoyoo… Hiks…"

" Kau kan sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Wajarkan?" Yunho mengecup pipi, kening dan bibir Jaejoong, dia cukup tahu diri membiarkan Jaejoong membiasakan diri dulu.

Yunho menciumi bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas sedangkan tangannya berada dikedua dada Jaejoong.

" Nghhh… Yuuunnhhh.. Ahh…"

" Boleh aku bergerak Jae?"

" Nehhhh…"

" Saranghae" Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup bibir Jaejoong

Yunho mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dia menekan pada sweetpot Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mendesah dengan keras. Yunho terus memainkan tangannya pada dada Jaejoong. Dan bibirnya tak lepas dari niple Jaejoong. Jaejoong semakin mendesah saat sesuatu memaksa ingin keluar. Dia sungguh tak tahan dengan semua ini. Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Yunho sungguh membuatnya melayang.

" Ngghhh… Yunnnhh ak-aku… AHHHH" Jaejoong mengeluarkan spermanya, Yunho tersenyum melihatnya dia makin semangat menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

" Jongieaahhh… kau… nikhhmaathhh.. ahhh.. ahh…" Yunho terus mendesah ditelinga Jaejoong dan Jaejoong yang mendengarnya memeluk Yunho erat. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Yunho dan sesekali mengecup juga menggigit pundak Yunho.

" Ngghhhhhh… Yunnhh.. ahhhh…."

" Jonggiiehhh.. ak-akkuu … Akkhhhh…" Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya didalam rektum Jaejoong

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pangkuannya. Jaejoong terengah, wajahnya merah dan matanya menatap Yunho sayu.

" Lelah…" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada Yunho. Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong

" Wajahmu menggemaskan Jongie"

" Jongie?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho

" Ne, panggilanku untukmu BooJaejoongie"

" Nama itu sangat aneh"

" Tapi aku menyukainya…"

" Terserah" Ucap Jaejoong lalu besandar pada Yunho dan memainkan jarinya didada Yunho

" Nghh… Hey Jae… Jangan begitu"

" Waeyo?"

" Little Yunie mu ini sebentar lagi bangun kalau kau begitu"

" Pervert!" Jaejoong mencubit nipple Yunho dan dia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mengganjal. Seepertinya Jaejoong lupa bahwa Yunho belum mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Jaejoong " OMO!"

" Babak kedua" Ucap Yunho dengan seringai mengerikan

" ANDWE!"

.

Pagi menjelang, Yunho, Siwon, Kibum dan Changmin sedang makan pagi. Eoh? Kemana Jaejoong? Karena Yunho mengerjainya sampai pukul 5, dia tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kibum yang mengetahui hal itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah anaknya yang tidak berbeda dengan Appanya. Sama - sama pervert.

" Jongie.. Boo…"

" Ngghhhh"

" Irona, kau sudah melewatkan makan pagi. Aku sih tidak msalah kalau kau tidak kerja hari ini. Tapi isi perutmu dulu"

" OMO!" Jaejoong segera duduk " AKKHHHH! Appooooo!" Dia berteriak

" Hey, pelan - pelan"

" Ck, ini juga karenamu Yunho pabbo!"

" Heheheheh, aku bawakan sarapan. Mau aku suapi?"

" Tidak usah aku makan sendiri saja. Tapi aku mau kekamar mandi dulu, bantu aku"

" Ne…"

Yunho membantu Jaejoong ke kamar mandi setelah itu Jaejoong duduk ditempat tidur dengan nampan dipangkuannya.

" Mana Minnie?"

" Dia sedang bersiap ke sekolah"

" Oh.." Jaejoong mulai makan sarapannya. Dia melihat kearah kemeja Yunho " Mana dasimu?"

" Aku belum memasangnya. Ini" Ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan dasi berwarna biru dongker

Jaejoong menaruh nampan yang ada dipangkuannya ke samping tubuhnya dan mengambil dasi hitam dari tangan Yunho kemudian memasangkannya pada kemeja Yunho. Yunho tersenyum melihatnya, dia menyadari ternyata dia memang butuh sosok Jaejoong dalam hidupnya.

" Nah, berangkatlah" Ucapnya menepuk pundak Yunho

" Mmaaaaa!"

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan Changmin yang berteriak sangat keras. Dia menghampiri sang Eomma. Dibelakangnya Kibum berjalan pelan.

" Maa! Min mau mimi! Buka buka" Ucap Changmin duduk dipangkuan Jaejoong dan mencoba membuka kemeja yang jaejoong kenakan

" Eh?" Jaejoong tersentak. Dia tidak mau anaknya melihat bekas merah pada tubuhnya. Dia memandang Yunho

" Minnie masih mau mimik Eomma? Appa akan cerita sama Kyu ah…"

" ANDWE! Jangan! Ya udah, hali ini Min ga mimik Eomma! Huh! Appa jaat!"

" Mianhae baby ah.. poppo Eomma dulu" Ucap Jaejoong mengelus surai sang anak kesayangan

CUP

CUP

CUP

CUP

Changmin mencium kening, kedua pipi dan terakhir mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong. Kemudian keluar kamar.

" Yun? Kau tidak berangkat? Kau mengantarkan Minnie kan?"

" Ne, poppo!"

" Heh?"

CUP

CUP

Yunho langsung mencium kening lalu bibir Jaejoong.

" YAH!"

" Kalian ini, masih ada Eomma disini" Ucap Kibum

" Hehehehehe, aku berangkat dulu"

" Ne" Ucap Kibum dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Kibum menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur

" Gwaenchana Jae?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne, sedikit sakit Eomma"

" Mianhae… Ternyata Yunho sama pervertnya dengan Siwon"

" Ah, ne Eomma" Ucap Jaejoong cukup malu

" Anak itu benar - benar... Dasar anak menyebalkan! Eomma akan keluar sebentar. Kau disini saja ne? Istirahat saja"

" Gomawo Eomma"

Kibum mengambil nampan yang berisi piring disamping Jaejoong dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong berbaring pada tempat tidur Yunho. Dia mengambil bantal disebelahnya dan mendekapnya erat.

" Ngghh.. Wangi Yunho..." Gumamnya dan perlahan dia tertidur

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 11 siang, perlahan Jaejoong memhuka matanya dan memeperhatikan sekeliling. Ya, dia mencoba mengingat apa yang dia lakukan semalam dan wajahnya langsung memerah saat ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam.

Tapi dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, memebersihkan diri lalu memakai pakaian yang Yunho sediakan. Dia tidak membawa pakaiannya karena dia tidak ingin menginap sebenarnya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar, berjalan perlahan. Dia mendengar 2 orang sedang berbicara dan dia mendekat.

" Eomma..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Eoh? Kau sudah bangun chagi? Kemarilah" Ucap Heechul

" Ne..."

Jaejoong duduk diantara Heechul dan Kibum.

" Gwaenchana Jae?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne Eomma"

" Aigyo, aku harus cepat menyuruh Yunho menikahi Jaejoong sebelum dia berbuat dosa terus!" Ucap Kibum, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu

" Akhirnya kau menerimanya kembali Jae" Ucap Heechul

" Nde, selama apapun aku membencinya, rasa cinta itu selalu datang saat aku melihat Changmin Eomma... Dia selalu mengingatkanku pada Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku beruntung menantuku seperti ini. Gomawo Chullie, kau pintar sekali membesarkan anak" Ucap Kibum

" Kau terlalu memuji Bummie ya"

Tak terasa malam tiba, semua keluarga berkumpul. Changmin duduk diantara Apppa dan Eommanya. Sedangkan Heechul dan Kibum duduk didepan mereka dan Siwon duduk memimpin dimeja.

" Kau! Cepat nikahi Jaejoong! Appa tidak mau kau berbuat lebih jauh sebelum menikah" Ucap Siwon

" Tapi dia sudah berbuat jauh chagiya" Ucap Kibum melirik suaminya

" Mianhae Appa! Aku sudah merencanakannya. Tapi, Jaejoong menolak menikah dalam waktu dekat ini" Ucap Yunho sedikit memajukan bibir seksinya

" Kenapa kau menolaknya Jae?" Tanya Siwon dengan lembut

" Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia benar - benar serius padaku Appa. Aku tidak mau menjadi single parent lagi"

" Ya! Jung Jaejoong! Bukankah aku serius padamu" Ucap Yunho kesal

" Appa jangan belteliak! Min lagi makan!" Changmin ikut bicara

" Aigyoooo... Mianhae Minnie, Eommamu menyebalkan!" Kata Yunho sembari mencubit pelan pipi Changmin

" Mma jangan nakal sama Pa!" Changmin memukul pelan lengan Jaejoong

" Eoh? Minnie membela Appa eoh? Tidak Eomma kasih mimik"

" Jaaannngggaaannn! Andweee! Ma jaat!"

" Hahahahahaahahah" Semuanya tertawa bahagia mendengar teriakan Changmin yang melebihi 4 oktaf itu

Kali ini, Heechul ikut menginap dirumah Yunho. Changmin yang sudah merindukan Eommanya ehem! Dada Eommanya malam ini tidur bersama Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang mengecupi puncak kepala Changmin yang sedang menghisap dadanya.

" Minnie belum tidur Boo?"

" Sebentar lagi mungkin. Waeyo?"

CUP

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Tak lama Changmin melepas dada sang Eomma. Dia sudah terlelap. Jaejoong duduk dan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Yunho sedang membaca buku. Dia meggunakan kacamata bacanya. Jaejoong mengagumi wajah Yunho yang memakai kacamata itu.

" Jatuh cinta padaku eoh?" Yunho melirik sedikit kearah Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan bacanya

" Eh? Percaya diri sekali"

" Memang benar kok" Yunho menaruh bukunya kedalam meja nakas

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru putih. Jaejoong memperhatikannya. Perlahan Yunho memegang tangan kiri Jaejoong dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dan memakaikannya pada jari manis sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

" Yun..."

" Ini adalah cincin pertunangan kita. Maaf aku melamarmu tidak romantis. Aku tidak tahu caranya menjadi romantis. Tapi dihadapan Minnie, little evil kita yang sudah tidur ini aku melamarmu Jae... Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Ucap Yunho memandang lekat Yunho

" Yun..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya

" Mau kah kau menemaniku Jae? Seumur hidupku hingga akhir hayat?"

TES

Jaejoong menangis, kata - kata itu yang dulu ingin ia dengar dari seorang Jung Yunho. Sekarang dia mengucapkannya. Walau tidak romantis tapi kata - kata itu sangat romantis ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat sambil menahan tangisnya.

" Hey? Gwaenchana baby? Kenapa menangis seperti iti? Apa kata - kataku salah?" Tanya Yunho

" An-Aniya... Hanya saja ini adalah hiks... Kata - kata yang aku tunggu sejak dulu Yun hiks..."

" Mianhae Jongie... Kajja, kita tidur dan kita akan urus semua besok. Otte? Tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk semangat

Malam itu Jaejoong tertidur disamping Yunho sedangkan Changmin ada diatas tubuh Yunho, memeluknya erat. Besok paginya terasa sangat ramai dikediaman keluarga Jung. Changmin makan banyak sekali, dia senang sang eomma sudah membuatkan makanan lagi untuknya.

" Eomma, Appa semua... Ada yang aku ingin sampaikan" Ucap Yunho

" Ne?"

" Aku dan Jaejoongie akan menikah"

" Oh, bukan berita mengejutkan kan bukan? Kau kan memang harus menikahinya" Ucap Siwon. Dia sedang memangku cucu kesayangannya

" Bulan depan"

" MWOOOOOO?!" Semua berteriak kaget termasuk Jaejoong

" Ish! Belicik!" Changmin hanya menggerutu saat para orang dewasa itu berteriak

"Hah? Kita memang akan menikah Yun, tapi kita belum bicara kapan waktunya! Kenapa kau menentukan sendiri eoh?" Jaejoong terlihat marah

" Ne, 1 bulan? Bukankah itu terlalu lama? 2 minggu lagi saja " Ucap Kibum

" Ne terlalu lama!" Sahut Jaejoong tanpa berpikir. TUNNGU! "EHHH?! Eomma! Ak-aku kira kami akan menikah 4 sampai 6 bulan lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah syok

" Aniya aniya! 1 bulan saja sudah lama sekali pokoknya dua minggu lagi kalian menikah. Biar kami yang mengurus semua. Tidak ada penolakan ataupun bantahan" Ucap Kibum

Jaejoong melemparkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendeathglare Yunho.

" Wae Jae? Kenapa kau ingin menunda pernikahanmu? Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Minnie dekat dengan keluarga Jung kan?" Tanya Heechul

" Eomma... Aku memang ingin menikah tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan Eomma. Ottoke?" Jaejoong menatap Heechul

" Gwaenchana baby... Eomma akan pulang ke Chungnam"

" ANDWE!" Jaejoong dan Heechul memalingkan pandangan mereka. Kibum barusan berteriak

" Wae Bummie ah?" Tanya Heechul

" Kau tidak akan kembali ke Chungnam karena kau akan tinggal bersama kami juga disini. Aku tidak mau kau atau aku kesepian. Kau harus tinggal bersama kami juga" Ucap Kibum

" Bummie ah..."

" Terima saja Chullie ah! Tidak ada yang bisa menolak istriku" Ucap Siwon

" Nah, sudah bereskan? Aku akan mengantar Minnie kesekolah. Kajja Minnie, kita berangkat" Ucap Yunho

" Ne Appa" Changmin mencium pipi Siwon lalu turun dari pangkuannya dan berjalan menuju sang Appa

" Aku ikut Yun"

" Kau mau kemana Jae?" TanyaYunho

" Tentu saja ke cafe Yoochun. Aku harus bekerja juga. Jangan kau kira karena kita akan menikah aku bolos terus dari tempat Junsu. Kajja. Kita hampir telat" Jaejoong segera menggendong Changmin

Mereka berpamitan lalu langsung menuju sekolah Changmin. Mengecup pipi gembul Changmin lalu Yunho segera mengantar Jaejoong ke cafe Yoochun.

" Kau masuk hari ini Jae?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne... Aku kan harus bekerja juga"

" Hey Yun"

" Hey juga jidat lebar" Yunho menyapa Yoochun

" Ya!"

" Aku kedalam dulu" Jaejoong segera masuk kedapur

" Ck, morning kiss ku..." Lirih Yunho

" Hahahahaha, sana! Tidak baik direktur terlambat"

" Arra arra"

Yunho pun meninggalkan cafe Yoochun. Saat jam istirahat Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang yang terjadi saat menginap dirumah Yunho dan Junsu serta Yoochun sangat senang mendapat berita gembira seperti ini.

Jaejoong saat ini berjalan pelan menuju sekolah Changmin. Hari ini Changmin pulang sore, kelasnya akan mengadakan teater. Dan Changmin ikut berperan didalam teater itu.

Minnie terlihat melambaikan tangannya dipinggir jalan. Jaejoong akan menyebrang saat itu. Dan saat itu waktu berjalan dengan lambat. Changmin terjatuh dan sebuah mobil mendekat.

" CHAAANNGGGMMIIINNNNNNN!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan kencang

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Chap uri udah update ditengah bolong cuaca panas Jakarta... aigoo...

Mian kalo chap ini ga memuaskan hasrat para pembaca?

Tanpa digoda pun, Yunpa bear pasti tergoda kok...

Kurang hot? Aigoo... Cho baru kalo soal Nc. Harap maklum ne? Kkkk

Eiii... benaran deh si Cho lagi suka nabrak - nabrak kalee ya? Ga ada konflik laen! Kkkkkk...

Aduuhh abang Mimin Cho minta maap y, ga di nerd ga di sini di tabrak - tabrak... mianhae... Chuu~~ buat bang Mimin

Yang nanya ff ini selesai sampe berapa chap, hmmm... yang pasti bukan dalam wakt dekat ini, kan yunjae moment na blm pada keluar... hohohohohoh... semoga ga bosen yaaaa

Thanks banget yang udah nyempetin diri buatbaca, tulis cuap - cuap, follow dan juga fav... Gomawo #bow

JungJaema, chepyuniebear (maklum sifat minnie nurun dari bapanya), lovgravanime14, kimura . shiba (tq ne!), nin nina ( psti berhasil lah...), hime yume ( pervert = penyakit menurun dan menular)kkkkkk, alint2709, RlyCJaeKyu, Dhea Kim, yunjae heart, Guest (Nc terlaksana!)kkkkk, kim anna shinotsuke (psti berhasil lah eon)kkkkk, de ( minnie disini overact eon) heheheheh, nurilhuda . ashina (nerdy na aq update ntr mlm ne...), leeChunnie, rinayunjaerina, FaMinhyuk, Vic89, Ayuki siFujho, Dee chan - tik, Ciachinyoo (mianhad, pawang gajahnya napsu an jd nc deh chap ini. Nerd na ntr mlm aq update), NicKyun, joongmax, yoon HyunWoon, hoshi . dissy (gila, kerjaan numpuk!)kkkkkk, Ega EXOkpopers, koukei8696, diahmiftachulningtyas, jongindo, Guest, yuu (bkin dd na udh selesai!)hehehehe, Yjae (Jaemma pervert juga sih...)kkkk, YunHolic (pzt tergoda lahhh...) hehehehe, para SiDer

Ok deh, see you next chap ne! ^^


	14. Chapter 13

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating T

.

.

.

Yunho pun meninggalkan cafe Yoochun. Saat jam istirahat Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang yang terjadi saat menginap dirumah Yunho dan Junsu serta Yoochun sangat senang mendapat berita gembira seperti ini. Jaejoong saat ini berjalan pelan menuju sekolah Changmin. Hari ini Changmin pulang sore, kelasnya akan mengadakan teater. Dan Changmin ikut berperan didalam teater itu.

Minnie terlihat melambaikan tangannya dipinggir jalan. Jaejoong akan menyebrang saat itu. Dan saat itu waktu berjalan dengan lambat. Changmin terjatuh dan sebuah mobil mendekat.

" CHAAANNGGGMMIIINNNNNNN!" Jaejoong berteriak dengan kencang

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang menyerempet Changmin kabur. Orang - orang yang melihat langsung membantu begitu juga dengan Han Ga In selaku guru Changmin ikut membantu.

" Kajja, kita harus ke rumah sakit, taksi sudah datang!" Ucap Ga In

" Ne, Minnie ah... Min... Lihat Eomma nak... Irona..." Jaejoong menggendong Changmin sambil terus menangis. Dia ditemani Ga In menuju rumah sakit

" Nggghh.. Ap..poohh..."

" Ne, Minnie hiks... Sabar Aegya... Sebentar lagi kita hiks sampai ke rumah sakit.. Hiks... Mianhae baby... Hiks..."

" Mma.. Jan..jangan nang..ic nhhggg..."

" Minnie ah! Irrona baby! Jangan hiks tidur! Minnie ah!" Jaejoong berteriak dalam taksi. Ga In yang melihatnya merasa iba. Dia terus menenangkan Jaejoong

Sampai di rumah sakit, Changmin langsung dimasukkan keruang operasi. Jaejoong menunggu terus menangis. Air matanya terus keluar.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Aku memandangi fotoku bersama Jongie dan Minnie saat jalan - jalan kemarin. Kelihatan sangat senang, terutama Minnie. Ah, aku merindukannya. Apa lagi di sekolahnya akan diadakan pentas teater. Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya.

Aku menggenggam foto itu dan mengelus perlahan wajah Minnie. Ahh... Kenapa aku merindukannya? Eoh? Sudah jam 3? Minnie baru selesai latihan untuk pentas bukan?

TOK TOK TOK

Aku perlahan bangun dari kursiku, pasti klienku akan segera muncul.

PRANG...

Fotoku bersama Jaejoong dan Minnie terjatuh. Ada apa?

" Sajangnim, gwaenchana?" Terlihat Sooyoung, asistenku masuk

" Ah, ne. Ada apa?"

" Sebentar lagi klien anda akan datang"

" Ne"

" Biar aku suruh seseorang membereskan figura itu. Permisi sajangnim" Ucap Sooyoung lalu memanggil OB untuk membersihkan figura itu

Ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Tak lama Mr. Hwang datang dan kami mulai membicarakan kerjasama besama Mr. Hwang. Namun fikiranku terus terus tertuju pada Minnie. Setelah 1 jam pertemuan dengan Mr. Hwang aku segera meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Jongie.

TUUT... TUUT... TUUT

Tidak diangkat?

TUUT ... TUUT..

" Yun ah... Hiks.."

" Jongie? Wae? Kenapa menangis? Jae?"

" Hiks Minnie Yun! Hiks..."

" Minnie waeyo?! Wae waeyo Jae?" Tanya dengan tidak sabar

" Dia hiks... Tertabrak.. Hiks"

" MWOOO!"

" Mianhae... Hiks... Aku tidak bisa menjaga Minnie"

" Kalian dimana Jae? DIMANA?"

" Rumah sakit Seoul"

" Tunggu aku disana. Aku segera datang!"

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

Yunho segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan asistennya yang meneriaki namanya. Dia menuju mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumah sakit.

TUUT... TUUT...

Yunho menyalakan bluetooth headsetnya, menaruhnya ditelinga dan menelepon sang Eomma.

" Yoeboseo?"

" Eomma, eodi?"

" Kami sedang berada dicafe Chunnie... Sedang menunggu Jae menjemput Minnie. Waeyo? Kenapa kau terdengar panik?"

" Eo.. Eomma... Temui aku di rumah sakit seoul"

" Wae? Siapa yang sakit?"

" Minnie kecelakaan. Cepatlah Eomma"

" MWOOO!"

Yunho mematikan sambunggn teleponnya. Tak lama dia sampai di depan rumah sakit. Dia berlari mencari Jaejoong. Dan pandangannya berhenti saat melihat namja yang dia kenal sedang dalm pelukan yeoja yang ia kenal adalah guru Changmin.

" Joongie..." Panggil Yunho, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala. Dia berdiri

" Yun..."

BRUK

Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju pelukannya.

" Yun... Minnie hiks.. Minnie..."

" Gwaenchana Jae... Minnie pasti kuat... Uljima ne?"

Tak lama Han Ga In izin pulang, Yunho menyiyakan. Dia jug tidak lupa berterima kasih pada yeoja itu karena telah menemani Jaejoong. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

" JAEJOOOONG!"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya. Junsu berteriak, dibelakangnya Junsu tampak para keluarganya datang. Jaejoong berdiri namun masih tertunduk.

" Jae ah! Omo! Pakaianmu!" Junsu memperhatikan pakaian Jaejoong yang penuh darah

" Jae ah... Gwaenchana?" Tanya Heechul

" Eomma... Hiks..."

" Gwaenchana baby... Minnie anak yang kuat. Uljima... Kajja ganti pakaianmu. Kau juga Yun"

" Ne"

Yunho tidak sadar sedari tadi memeluk Jaejoong pakaiannya ikut berwarna merah kalau tidak sepekat darah pada pakaian Jaejoong. Yunho menarik Jaejoong menuju bilik kamar mandi yang tersedia. Jaejoong membatu. Yunho melepaskan pakaian Jaejoong dan memakaikan pakaian yang dibawakan oleh Eomma Jaejoong.

" Joongie ah..." Yunho menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong

" Yun... Hiks... Darah Minnie... Hiks..."

" Uljima Joongie... Minnie sangat kuat. Kau temuilah Eomma.. Aku akan mengganti baju dulu"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho meremas kuat pakaian Jaejoong yang penuh dengan darah. Dia sangat marah, ingin menemukan orang yang membuat Jaejoong dan buah hatinya terluka. Batinnya tersiksa melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti tadi ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Minnie. Dia segera mengganti pakaiannya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

" Ne, ini aku. Aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Ne... Temukan siapa yang mencelakai anakku segera"

" ..."

" Aku tunggu secepatnya"

Yunho segera menghampiri keluarganya, mereka masih menunggu didepan ruang operasi.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Jae?" Tanya Heechul

Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang terjadi sambil terisak. Yunho memeluknya. Junsu juga ikut menangis dalam pelukan Yoochun, bagaimanapun Junsu pun sudah menganggap Changmin sebagai anaknya.

CEKLEK

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu, seorang dokter menghampiri mereka.

" Minnie, bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tenanglah Jae hyung, dia terbentur sangat keras. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi syukurlah dia anak yang kuat. Lengan kiri dan kaki kirinya patah. Dan ada beberapa retak pada tulangnya. Sekarang dia masih belum sadar sari komanya. Dia akan si tempatkan di ruangan khusus untuk sementara"

" Kamsahamnida dokter" Yunho berterimakasih pada sang dokter

" Gomawo Hyung."

" Aku akan mengurus kepindahan Minnie. Untunglah kau datang tepat waktu tadi Jae, aku pergi dulu"

" Ne.."

Dokter yang bernama Lee Min Ho itu pun pergi. Tak lama Changmin dipindahkan keruangan khusus. Yang lain hanya bisa memandang Changmin dari luar ruangan. Changmin masih koma

" Jae, makanlah" Heechul memberikan gimbab pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggeleng pelan

" Makanlah sayang, jangan seperti ini" Ucap Kibum, namun Jaejoong menggeleng

" Jongie ah, makanlah. Aku tidak mau kau sakit juga" Yunho ikut merayu

" Bagaimana aku bisa makan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Minnie tidak sadarkan diri Yun ... Hiks... Eomma macam apa aku?"

" Minnie tidak akan membiarkan Eommanya sakit Jongie..."

" AKU TIDAK MAU!" Jaejoong berteriak

" Jae ah! Jangan egois. Bukan hanya kau saja yang mengkhawatirkan Minnie, lihatlah Junsu yang menangis dari tadi. Juga Eomma yang membujukmu walaupun dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Minnie, kau Eommanya. Apa yang Minnie pikirkan kalau saat nanti dia bangun Eommanya malah sakit!" Ucap Yunho sedikit berteriak, menyadarkan Jaejoong dalam keterpurukannya

Dia memandang sekitar kemudian menunduk. Dia menyesali perbuatan egoisnya.

" Mi... Mianhae... Hiks... Aku hiks... Egois..."

" Gwaenchana Jae ah... Kajja makanlah bersama Yunho" Bujuk Siwon

Akhirnya Jaejoong menurut. Yunho membawa Jaejoong kekantin kemudian menyuapi Jaejoong dengan sabar. Setelah itu mereka kembali dan duduk bersama menantikan kabar baik dari dokter.

" Jae ah"

" Hyung, bagaimana?"

" Ini sudah larut sekali, aku membawa kabar baik. Aku akan memindahkan Minnie keruang rawat"

" Syukurlah" Semua namja itu bersyukur Changmin dipindahkan keruang rawat

Yunho meminta pada Min Ho agar Changmin pindah keruang VIP. Sang haraboji juga begitu. Sama halnya dengan Yoochun yang sudah dianggap sebagai samchonnya.

" Minnie ah, eomma disini. Kenapa kau belum bangun eoh?" Jaejoong mengelus pelan pipi Changmin

" Jae ah... Pulang lah... Biar Eomma yang jaga Minnie" Ucap Heechul

" Aniya, Eomma pulanglah., biar aku yang menjaga Minnie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi Jae..." Ucap Kibum

" Gwaenchana Eomma, Appa... Aku akan menjaga Minnie. Chunnie... Pulanglah. Suie sudah kelelahan sampai tertidur seperti itu"

Akhirnya Heechul, Kibum, Siwon, Yoochun dan Junsu pulang. Tinggalah Jaejoong dan Yunho di kamar rawat itu.

" Permisi..."

Pintu terbuka, tampaklah Min Ho masuk membawa obat.

" Aku akan memberikan Minnie obat" Ucap Min Ho lalu mendekat dan menyuntikkan obat kedalam selang infus Minnie setelah itu merapikan obatnya kemudian perlahan mengecup pelan kening Changmin. Membuat Yunho bertanya - tanya siapa Minho sebenarnya. " Hey jagoan, bangunlah... Ahjusshi kangen suara cemprengmu Minnie..."

" Dia pasti rindu padamu juga Hyung..."

" Ah, semoga dia cepat sadar"

" Ne, kau jaga malam?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, hey... Aku kembali ke ruangan dulu. Kalau ada apa - apa panggil aku ne"

" Ne"

Min Ho pamit, meninggalkan Yunjae dikamar itu berdua.

" Min Ho itu siapa? Kenapa aku merasa dia dekat sekali pada uri Minnie?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia adalah dokter yang menanganiku saat masih hamil. Walaupun umurnya sangat muda, dia sudah menjadi dokter. Dia menjaga kandunganku dengan baik. Waktu Minnie sakit pun dia yang merawat. Makanya dia sayang sekali pada Minnie. Waeyo? Kau cemburu dia mencium Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, banyak sekali yang menyayanginya... Aku bisa mati cemburu melihat banyak orang mencium Minnie..."

" Itu juga yang aku rasakan Yun... Banyak sekali yang membuatku cemburu. Apalagi Minnie sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun... Ahhh.."

" Oh! Kyu! Ne! Dia sangat dekat... Kukira nantinya Minnie akan menikah dengannya saat dewasa"

" Ya! Uri Minnie masih kecil!"

" Hehehehe... tapi dia memang menyukai Kyu bukan?"

" Ne ne ne ne..."

" Tidurlah Jae" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong

" Pulanglah Yun, besok kau kerja kan?"

" Mana mungkin aku pulang, aku ingin Minnie melihatku saat dia membuka matanya..."

" Kau ini! Membolos kerja?"

" Aku ini direktur. Kajja... Kita ke sofa"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan tidur dipangkuannya. Jaejoong memandang Yunho.

" Tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu saat Minnie bangun" UcapYunho dia mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu mengelus pelan kepala Jaejoong

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia mulai terlelap. Yunho masih setia mengelus kepala Jaejoong. Lama kelamaan dia pun menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, Jaejoong bangun dan melihat pandangan diatasnya. Dia bangun dari pengkuan Yunho dan membuat Yunho berbaring disofa kemudian menyelimutinya. Jaejoong berjalan pelan kearah Minnie lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Changmin.

" Hey anak nakal, bangunlah... Eomma merindukanmu baby... Hiks... Mianhae... Eomma menangis lagi" Jaejoong berbicara sendiri tapi lama kelamaan dia tertidur dikursi samping tempat tidur Minnie.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Changmin belum sadarkan diri. Jaejoong trus menemani Changmin. Begitu juga Yunho yang membolos demi menjaga dua mutiara hatinya.

CEKLEK

" Annyeong..."

" Oh, Hyun Joong ah..." Sapa Jaejoong dan Junsu

" Minnie? Belum sadar?"

" Belum"

Hyun Joong mendekat, dia mengelus pelan pipi Changmin.

" Hey evil... Juci datang bawa lolipop. Cepat bangunlah! Ahjusshi ingin mengelitikimu..." Hyun Joong tertawa sedih

" Dia mendengarmu Hyunie... Hey mana yeojachingumu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia sangat ingin datang, tapi dia sedang demam. Jadi dia hanya menitipkan salam padamu"

" Ah..."

" Dia juga merindukan masakanmu Jae"

" Nanti aku akan kesana bersama Minnie"

" Baiklah... Eh? Annyeong Ahjumma, Ahjusshi" Sapa Hyun Joong pada Heechul, Kibum dan Siwon

" Annyeong Hyunie..." Sapa Heechul. Kemudian mengenalkan diri pada Kibum dan Siwon

CEKLEK

" MINNIIIEEEEEEEEE...!"

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu menengok. Tampaklah sesosok namja kecil dan Eommanya juga guru Changmin.

" Annyeong Kyu" Sapa Jaejoong

" Annyeong yeorobum. Yang belum kenal dengan Kyu, annyeong Kyuhyun imnida. Teman sekelas Minnie"

" Annyeong Kyu" Sapa semua yang ada diruangan

" Hey hyung" Sapa Jaejoong pada eomma Kyu, disampingnya berdirilah guru Changmin

" Annyeong. Han Ga In imnida. Guru Minnie, maaf baru hisa menjenguk. Teman - teman Minnie sangat mengkhawatirkan Minnie dan kami membuat origami 1000 burung. Ini, semoga Minnie cepat sembuh" Ucap Ga In lalu menyerahkan toples berisi origami berbetuk burung

" Ah, gomawo... Minnie pasti senang. Aku juga ucapkan terima kasih karena menemaniku saat itu"

" Cheonma"

" Jumma! Kyu mau lihat Minnie"

" Ne, kajja" Jaejoong menggandeng Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berdiri di atas kursi lalu duduk menyamping diatas tempat tidur Changmin. Semua yang ada diruang itu memandang Kyuhyun.

" Ya! Minnie! Cepat bangun! Kau tahu? Yuri yang sombong itu mengejekku! Dia bilang aku tidak bisa apa - apa kalau tidak ada kau! Trus trus trus... Di samping sekolah ada toko es krim baru buka Min! Kau pasti sagat suka! Lalu hmmm... Kemarin kami latihan, aku kurang suka karena harus menjadi pangeran! Aku mau Minnie jadi pangeran! Lalu - lalu, kau tahu Sungmin mendekatiku? Ahhh! Kau harus bangun Min! Atau aku akan berdekatan dengan Sungmin" Celoteh Kyuhyun

Jaejoong memandangnya dengan sendu. Dia juga ingin Minnie bangun dan berceloteh ria. Sedang Junsu sudah terisak dalam dekapan Yoochun.

" Ya! Kau ini! BANGUN! Uhh!" Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Changmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Changmin singkat.

" Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyunie?" Ryeowook, sang eomma menghampiri Kyuhyun

Yunjae, Yoosu, Sibum dan Hyun Joong, Ga In melihatnya kaget, begitu juga Min Ho yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan. Wajah mereka sangat syok.

" Kyu hanya mencium Minnie... Kyu baca dibuku snow white, kalau mau bangun in seseorang harus dicium seperti itu Eomma.. Apalagi Minnie sangat senang kalau Kyu cium"

Yang mendengar omongan Kyu langsung sweetdrop.

" Ngghh..."

" Minnie!"

" Kyuhhh..."

" Minnieee!"

Yunjae mendekat, berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

" Kyuuhh.."

" Ne? Kyu disini?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya

" Ja...jangan..."

" Jangan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kyu jangan dekat - dekat nghh.. Sama Sungmin...hhh... Tlus ayo kita toko es klim yang balu buka"

GUBRAK

Ternyata uri Changmin hanya mau membuka mata saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah diklaim akan dinikahinya saat dia besar nanti.

Min Ho mendekat dan memeriksa Changmin, dia menghela nafas.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Tidak ada apa - apa. Syukurlah Minnie sadar... Hey jagoan"

" Whoaaaa! Min Ho juci! Min kangen! Min mau peluk, tapi ga bisa? Hiks... Appoyooo..." Changmin tersadar dengan keadaan tangan dan kakinya

" Minnie ah... Uljima baby... Eomma disini"

" Eomm... Ma... Min kenapa? Min sakit, kaki cama tangan Min waeyo? Hiks... Huweeeee..."

" Hey baby, uljima..." Jaejoong menahan tangisnya

" Minnie ah..." Yunho mendekat

" Min cengeng eoh? Min ga inget janji Min sama Kyu apa? Min janji Min ga bakal nangis, Min bakal jagain Kyu! Min lupa?" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Hiks, Min ga lupa! Min cuma ngelaca cakit Kyu! Liat nih hiks... Min ga kelen kayak biacanya!" Ucap Minnie

" Min keren kok buat Kyu. Cepet sembuh ya"

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Changmin. Para orang dewasa yang melihat dua anak kecil itu sedang berlovey dovey hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

" Min, Kyu pulang ne? Besok Kyu kesini lagi"

" Ne, cepat kembali Kyu"

" Ne"

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam menjenguk Changmin, mereka pulang. Maksudnya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Hyun Joong serta sang guru Changmin.

" Eom... Ma..." Lirih Changmin, Jaejoong dan Yunho segera menghampirinya

" Eoh, jagoan Appa sudah bisa panggil Eomma dengan benar?" Ucap Yunho

" Ap.. Pa..."

" Ne baby...

" Minnie sudah pintar bicara ne? Kau mau apa Baby?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma waeyo? Kenapa nangis? Min nakal ya? Mianhae Eomma..." Lirih Changmin

" Aniya, Eomma yang nakal... Gwaenchana baby?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Min ga bica bangun Eomma... Kaki Min sakit... Halabojiiiiii!" Tiba - tiba Minnie memanggil siwon

" Ne Minnie?" Siwon mendekat

" Min waeyo? Cakiiitttt..."

" Sabar ne? Haraboji akan temani Minnie sampai sembuh"

" Jinjja? Jangan boong ya alaboji..."

" Ne baby..."

Akhirnya, diruangan itu sepi. Hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menemani Changmin. Changmin sendiri sedang tidur. Hari sudah sangat malam, Yunho baru saja terlelap dan Jaejoong sedang duduk disamping Changmin.

Sudah dua hari ini Changmin membaik, tapi... dia terus menyusahkan eomma, appa bahkan Siwon harabojinya. Dia sangat manja pada Jaejoong dan tidak mau jauh dari sang ibu. Bayangkan saja, Changmin benar - benar tidak mau melepas dada sang eomma sampai dia benar - benar terlelap dan sang appa tidak dizinkan untuk mendekat saat dia sedang 'menyusu' pada sang eomma

CEKLEK

" Permisi, saya ingin memberi obat pada Shim Changmin" Seorang suster masuk dan memberi salam pada paanga Yunjae

" Ne, silahkan Suster. Kemana dokter Minho?"

" Ah... Dia sedang ada pasien"

Suster itu mendekat dan memberikan obat melalui selag infus Changmin, tak lama suster itu keluar. Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin.

" Nghhh..."

" Minnie ah? Waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit?"

" Eom... Ma... Caki..t.. Nghh.. Kepala Min... cakk..kit"

" Min? Wae... Waeyo?"

" Cak..kkiitt Mma...AARGGHHHH!"

" Yun, irona Yun!" Teriak Jaejoong, Yunho segera bangun dan berlari menuju Changmin

" Waeyo? MINNIE? Waeyo? Min!"

" Mma... ppa... Nghhh ngggghh..."

Tak lama terlihat menutup matanya dengan airmata menetes keluar dari mata kecilnya.

" MINNIE AH!" Teriak Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

~ TBC ~

.

.

.

Eeeeiiii.. jangan timpuk Cho oke?!

Jangan marah sama Cho karena aniyaya bang mimin disini ne?

Dan, semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan juga...

Thanks buat yang udah ripiu, follow dan fav ff Cho yang ini

insun taeby (whooa... chukae udh inget pass na!kkkkk), iche . cassiepeiajaejoon, nin nina, Guest, rinayunjaerina, ryukey (tq ne?kkkk), NicKyun, joongmax, reviewer, JungJama, lovgravanime14, ciachunyoo (mianhae mimin jadi korban mulu di ff cho), chepyuniebear, Guest, alint2709 (udh selamat tuuhh), koukei8696, Eba EXOkpopers, yunjae heart (fluffy pervert kok alurnya. Kkkk), kim anna shinotsuke (maklum cho lagi seneng maen bom" car, jadinya pada ketabrak, heheh...), littlecupcake noona, Clein cassie, jongindo, diahmiftachulningtyas (mianhae untuk typos na ne? Hehehe...), hoshi . dissy (jempol cho udh bwt yunjaemin family smw! Kkkk), nurilhuda . ahsina, hime yume, Vic89, leeChunnie, Guest, YunHolic, Dee chan - tik, para sider..

So...

Akhir kata...

Hmmm... **Buat chap depan** Cho mau minta maaf buat fans bang Changmin... jangan kecewa sama Cho soal nasib bang Changminnie di chap depan ne? Mianhae... #bow


	15. Chapter 14

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating **T**

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Changmin membaik, tapi... dia terus menyusahkan eomma, appa bahkan Siwon harabojinya. Dia sangat manja pada Jaejoong dan tidak mau jauh dari sang ibu. Bayangkan saja, Changmin benar - benar tidak mau melepas dada sang eomma sampai dia benar - benar terlelap dan sang appa tidak dizinkan untuk mendekat saat dia sedang 'menyusu' pada sang eomma

CEKLEK

" Permisi, saya ingin memberi obat pada Shim Changmin" Seorang suster masuk dan memberi salam pada paanga Yunjae

" Ne, silahkan Suster. Kemana dokter Minho?"

" Ah... Dia sedang ada pasien"

Suster itu mendekat dan memberikan obat melalui selag infus Changmin, tak lama suster itu keluar. Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin.

" Nghhh..."

" Minnie ah? Waeyo? Apa ada yang sakit?"

" Eom... Ma... Caki..t.. Nghh.. Kepala Min... cakk..kit"

" Min? Wae... Waeyo?"

" Cak..kkiitt Mma...AARGGHHHH!"

" Yun, irona Yun!" Teriak Jaejoong, Yunho segera bangun dan berlari menuju Changmin

" Waeyo? MINNIE? Waeyo? Min!"

" Mma... ppa... Nghhh ngggghh..."

Tak lama terlihat menutup matanya dengan airmata menetes keluar dari mata kecilnya.

" MINNIE AH!" Teriak Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Changmin kejang - kejang. Dan mulutnya sedikit berbusa. Yunho langsung memanggil dokter. Min Ho langsung memeriksa Changmin.

" Ada yang terjadi? Astaga Minnie! Yun, tolong bawa Jaejoong keluar dulu"

" Ne" Yunho menarik Jaejoong

" Andwe! Min! Eomma disini! Min! Irona!"

" Jae kajja!" Yunho mencoba menarik Jaejoong namun Jaejoong mencoba menghampiri tempat tidur Changmin

" MINNIIIIEE!"

Jaejoong malah tambah panik saat melihat banyak sekali busa yang keluar dari mulut anaknya. Akhirnya Yunho menggendong paksa Jaejoong yang histeris. Dan mendudukan Jaejoong dikursi didepan kamar Changmin.

" Yun! Minnie! Dia tidak apa - apa kan? YUN!"

" Ne, Jongie ah.. Minnie anak yang kuat! Dia bisa bertahan. Sabarlah... Uljima Jae ah..." Ucap Yunho mendekap erat Jaejoong, Yunho pun menangis dalam diam

Sangat lama sang dokter berada didalam kamar rawat Changmin. Yunho terus memeluk Jaejoong yang terus saja terisak dengan keras. Dia pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setalah satu jam lamanya, keluarlah sang dokter dan Yunho serta Jaejoong langsung menghampirinya.

" Bagaimana Minnie?" Tanya jaejoong

" Minnie sangat lemah Jae. Dia kembali ketitik awal atau malah bisa dalam keadaan kritis kembali... Untuk sementara dia akan dipindahkan keruang ICU. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

" Tadi ada suster yang memberikan obat pada Minnie"

" Suster? Tapi Jae... Akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas Minnie? Tidak ada suster yang berani memberi obat pada Minnie" Ucap Min Ho

" Tadi kata suster itu kau sedang ada pasien makanya dia yang datang memberi obat"

" Tidak, ada sesuatu yang salah. Siapa suster itu?" Yunho mulai berbicara

" Mak-maksudmu?"

" Ada yang mencelakai uri Minnie?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne..."

" Mwo? Wae? Apa salah Minnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Yang terpenting tolong jaga Minnie, jangan ada yang mendekatinya dulu" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, aku pindahkan Minnie dulu" Ucap Lee Min Ho lalu pergi membawa Changmin ditemani beberapa suster.

.

Pagi menjelang, Minnie belum juga sadar. Jaejoong memandang dari samping. Ya, Minnie mendapatkan ruangan khusus. ICU tapi hanya dia penghuninya, itu atas permintaan Yunho. Airmata Jaejoong mengalir, dibelakangnya Yunho mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong.

" Yun..."

" Ne? Bolehkah aku pulang? Aku akan mengambil baju baru untuk kita dan beberapa makanan"

" Ne, pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga Minnie"

" Aku pulang dulu"

CUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong. Segera dia keluar dari kamar itu dan menelepon seseorang.

" Ne, kita bertemu dirumahku sekarang" Ucapnya

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya secepat mungkin. Ia ingin segera mendengar dari Shindong siapa yang menyebabkan anaknya seperti itu. Dia benar - benar tidak terima anak kesayangannya dibuat menjadi kritis seperti itu. Dia akan membalasnya.

" Yun kau pulang?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne Eomma. Ah... Annyeong Kim Eomma" Sapa Yunho pada Heechul yang memang menginap dirumah Kibum

" Annyeong Yun. Bagaimana uri Minnie? Apa sudah makan banyak?" Tanya Siwon

" Minnie..."

TOK TOK TOK

Seorang pembantu membukakan pintu, dan setelah tahu siapa tamunya. Yunho mempersilahkannya duduk berhadapan dengan keluarganya.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho

" Yun? Kenapa kau memanggil Shindong? Apa ada masalah serius di kantor?" Tanya Siwon

" Aniya Appa..."

Tak lama 2 orang namja datang, mereka adalah Yoochun dan Junsu yang juga ikut berkumpul.

" Jadi siapa?" Tanya Yunho

" Apa maksudmu Yun?" Tanya Kibum

" Aku tidak yakin kalau Minnie kecelakaan Eomma, Appa. Makanya aku menyuruh Shindong untuk menyelidikinya. Sebenarnya tadi malam ada yang meracuni Minnie, dia kejang - kejang dan sekarang dia ada di ICU" Cerita Yunho

" MWOOO?" Terdengar koor dari dalam ruangan itu

" Tuan, maaf saya memotong. Apa yang terjadi pada anak Tuan benar - benar disengaja. Saya sudah menyelidikinya dan tinggal sedikit lagi semua bukti terkumpul. Termasuk masalah anak Tuan tadi malam. Saya sudah mendapatkan suster yang mencelakai anak Tuan"Jelas Shindong

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu!" Ucap Yunho

" Tapi saya tidak mengizinkannya Tuan Yunho"

" Wae?!"

" Terakhir kali ada masalah pada urusan kantor dan Tuan bertemu dengan saksi, Tuan malah bertindak brutal, Tuan mengacaukannya sehingga kita tidak mengumpulkan bukti cukup. Jadi untuk masalah ini serahkan saja padaku"

" Tapi..." Lirih Yunho

" Menurutlah kali ini Yun... Demi Minnie" Ucap Siwon

" Baiklah, tapi apa aku boleh tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho

" Maaf saya katakan. Tapi dia adalah salah satu keluarga Go"

Yunho memejamkan mata. Go? Go Ahra? Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu yeoja itu. Tak lama rasa marah mendominasi dirinya. Ingin sekali dia menjambak dan memukul yeoja tidak tahu diri itu. Namun, dia tidak mau mengacaukannya kali ini. Dia akan menangkap yeoja itu dan menjebloskannya dipenjara sampai dia mati.

Siangnya, keluarga Yunho langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menemani Jaejoong. Keluarganya tidak memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa keluarga Go dibalik musibah ini.

Yunho menemani Jaejoong dengan sabar. Terkadang Jaejoong menangis melihat keadaan Changmin saat Changmin mengerang dalam tidurnya tanpa membuka matanya.

.

Sudah tiga hari Changmin tidak membuka matanya. Jaejoong semakin cemas dengan keadaan anaknya. Dia terus menangis, dia sangat menyayangi anaknya ini. Bahkan dia rela menggantikan Minnie asal Minnie kembali sadar.

TOK TOK TOK

Jaejoong berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya namun kemudian terdiam didepan pintu.

" Siapa Jae?" Tanya Yunho

" Oppa, ini aku" Dia melewati Jaejoong begitu saja dan berjalan menuju Yunho. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, kebencian tersirat dari sorot mata musangnya. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali menghajarnya, walau dia yeoja sekalipun

" Mau apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan datar, Junsu membimbing Jaejoong untuk duduk disofa. Hari ini Jaejoong ditemani oleh Junsu

" Kudengar anakmu sakit. Jadi aku berniat menjenguknya" Ucap Ahra ringan

" Dia baik - baik saja"

" Kasihan sekali, ini aku bawakan buah - buahan" Ucap Ahra meletakkan parcel buah itu dekat Jaejoong " Ah, kau pasti Jaejoong?"

" Ah, ne"

" Aku Ahra. Go Ahra, salam kenal" Ahra tersenyum pada Jaejoong

" Kim Jaejoong"

" Kalau kau sudah tidak ada keperluan pulanglah"

" Yun... Sopanlah..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Aish, Oppa kejam sekali padaku" Ucap Ahra mendekat lalu merangkul lengan Yunho. Kemudian Yunho menepisnya

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang yeoja (gila) itu, dan dia baru sadar bahwa yeoja itu adalah mantan calon tunangan Yunho.

" Oppa... Kapan kita bisa makan siang bersama lagi?" Tanya Ahra

" Aku lebih suka masakan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong" Jawab Yunho datar

" Aku selalu menantikanmu, aku harap kau bisa menghubungiku lagi. Aku sangaaat merindukanmu" Ucap Ahra dengan sok imut " Walaupun pertunangan kita batal, tapi kau juga belum menikahkan? Aku harap bisa berhubungan lagi denganmu" Ucap Ahra sekilas melirik Jaejoong

" Jongie ah... Kemari..." Yunho mulai geram. Dia memanggil Jaejoong untuk mendekat, Jaejoong hanya menurut lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri disamping Yunho

Yunho berdiri disamping Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Ahra.

" Kami akan segera menikah. Lihat cincin ini? Ini cincin pertunanganku dengannya. Kupastikan undangan pernikahanku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau tunggu saja" Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum

" Op... Pa..." Mata yeoja itu berkaca - kaca, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Junsu menahan tawanya, dia sangat ingin mentertawakan wajah Ahra yang sangat lucu tadi

" Yun! Kau sungguh tidak sopan" Ucap Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho

" Appo Jongie... Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membalas perasaannya? Apa kau nanti tidak cemburu?"

" Kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat Minnie jika genit pada yeoja atau pun namja lain..." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

" Makanya biarkan saja aku seperti tadi" Ucap Yunho lalu memeluk Jaejoong

" Hey hey, kalian ini sopan sekali! Masih ada aku disini, malah bermesraan!" Junsu ikut mengeluarkan suaranya

" Ah, mianhae Suie..." Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho diiringi gumaman tak suka dari Yunho

" Hey jagoan! Cepat bangun! Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu makan es krim. Kau tidak rindu padaku eoh?" Ucap Junsu lalu mengecupi pipi Changmin

.

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu Changmin tidak sadarkan diri, Jaejoong terus berdoa semoga anaknya tidak cepat sadar. Kyuhyun pun menjenguk Changmin hampir setiap hari dan jangan lupakan ciuman yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan pada pipi gembul Changmin, tapi Changmin masih belum sadar. Bahkan teman - teman di TKnya pernah menjenguknya. Dan Jaejoong sangat kaget mengetahui bahwa anaknya sangat terkenal. Bahkan beberapa yeoja kecil nan manis itu menitipkan banyak coklat padanya. Coklat itu akan diberikan pada Changmin saat dia sadar nanti.

Ahra juga masih mengunjungi Yunho. Tidak setiap hari memang, namun yeoja parasit itu datang 3 kali semenjak kedatangan pertamanya. Entah apa maksud yeoja ular itu.

" Yun, sudah malam. Pulang dan tidurlah" Ucap Jaejoong kepada Yunho yang terlihat lelah disofa

" Kau saja, aku akan menjaga Minnie"

" Hey... Jangan begitu..."

" Kalau begitu kita jaga bersama. Kajja, kau juga tidur" Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong menuntun kepalanya untuk bersandar padanya.

Jaejoong hanya menurut saja. Dan mereka terlelap berdua malam itu.

.

Siang itu Jaejoong mencari Yunho. Jaejoong ingin mengajak namja musang itu makan siang bersama tapi saat sampai di kamar Changmin dia tidak mendapati Yunho. Dia menunggu tapi Yunho tidak datang juga, sampai akhirnya dia mencari Yunho dan tubuhnya berhenti saat melihat Yunho.

" Yun...ho ah..." Ucapannya terbata, didepannya dia melihat Yunho tengah berciuman

BRAK

Tubuh yeoja itu terhempas mengenai dinding.

" Jae ah... Jangan salah sangka!"

" Dasar kau beruang mesum!"

PLAKK!

Jaejoong menampar Yunho lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Yunho mengejar Jaejoong, dia memanggil Jaejoong tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya. Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat didepan kamar anaknya berdiri beberapa orang berseragam putih. Suster...

" Hyung! Minnie waeyo? Ke-kenapa ramai sekali?" Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Lee Min Ho keluar dari kamar rawat Minnie

" Kau tenang lah dulu Jae..."

" Boo... Tunggu" Yunho yang baru tiba menarik lengan Jaejoong

" Lepaskan aku"

" Aniya... Eoh? Ada apa? Kenapa ramai? Minnie waeyo? Hyung! Minnie wae?" Yunho ikut panik dan hampir beranjak meninggalkan Min Ho, namun dokter muda itu mencegalnya

" Kalian tenanglah. Usahakan untuk tidak panik saat kedalam ne? Kalian siap menerima apapun yang terjadikan?" Tanya Min Ho

" Ap-apa? Hiks... Minnie? Hiks... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya hiks..." Jaejoong terisak

" Jae ah..." Yunho segera merangkul Jaejoong

" Lepas"

" Jae!"

" Minnie bagaimana?! Dia kenapa?"

" Sabarlah Jae…" Min Ho mencoba menahan Jaejoong lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang suster " Sudah kau bawa?"

" Ne dokter"

" Segeralah masuk, aku akan menyusul" Ucapnya pada suster itu, suster itu segera berlari masuk kedalam ruang rawat Changmin

" Waeyo? Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?! Minnie waeyo?! HYUNG!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Jae…" Lirih Yunho mencoba merangkul Jaejoong namun Jaejoong kembali menepisnya

" Jae… Minnie…."

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan Yunho dan Min Ho, dia menepis tangan Yunho dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Minnie.

" Hiks... Minnie ah... "

Didepannya seorang suster menoleh dan terlihat bagaimana keadaan sang anak kesayangannya.

Tiba – tiba tubuh Jaejoong melemas dan dia jatuh berlutut. Airmatanya tidak berhenti dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai terisak keras. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi hari ini...

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Kabur sebelum dilempar pake kulkasnya Bang Mimin... kkkkk...

Yap... Chap 14 update deh...

Jam 2 malem kebangun, karena ga ada kerjaan jd update si Uri aja deh...

Maaf in Cho karena kembali menistakan abang Changmin kesayangan Cho ini... (Changmin : kalo sayang ga gene keles...)

Hah...

Yang nanya ff ini sampe chap berapa.. Hmm... Gimana yaa... Uri na udah mau end juga tuuuhhh... ^^

Masih kurang ngejleb kah? Atau masih kurangkah Cho melakukan penistaan terhadap Uri Cwangminnie? Nantikan chap depan...!

Hohohohohoh...

bwt** hoshi . dissi** eon.. Hmmm masalah NC kemaren.. Hmmm... Kisah nyata siapa yang aku ambil? Yunjae life story lhaaa. Karena Cho masih polos (bisa diliat di foto KTP), ga ngerti bikin NC kayak apa. Jadi kemaren pas Yunjae lagi mari-merencanakan-membuat-adik-untuk-para-shipper Cho pasang cctv dikamar mereka tu :p trus bikin sesuai sama apa yang Cho liad ^o^

Thanks buat semua yang udah nyempetin buat baca, tulis ripiu, follow dan fav ff Cho yang ini

yolyol, koukei8696, shin meirin, Jung KimCaca, Guest, TitaniumSp, Kim Rean, Guest, Riyoung17, joongmax, iche . cassieopeiajaejoong, Yunjae heart, zhoeuniquee (thanks buat koreksinya ^^), hime yume, RlyCJaeKyu, uknowsay, Ciachunyoo, Ega EXOKpopers, littlecupcake noona (tau aja, min kan suka es krim), tarrraaa, yoon HyunWoon, cho . kyu. 549, iniaku, alint2709, leeChunnie, diahmiftachulningtyas, ryukey (temanya keren. kkkk), yuu, nin nina, Rya, de, hoshi . dissy, rinayunjaerina, jongindo, Vic89 (kurang ngejleb kah?)kkkk, YunHolic, insun taeby (tq udah suka ne?), para Sider

Dan buat yang baru baca, semoga ff Cho bisa menghibur ne?

See u next chap


	16. Chapter 15

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating **T**

.

.

.

Jaejoong menampar Yunho lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Yunho mengejar Jaejoong, dia memanggil Jaejoong tapi tetap saja Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya. Namun langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat didepan kamar anaknya berdiri beberapa orang berseragam putih. Suster...

" Hyung! Minnie waeyo? Ke-kenapa ramai sekali?" Ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Lee Min Ho keluar dari kamar rawat Minnie

" Kau tenang lah dulu Jae..."

" Boo... Tunggu" Yunho yang baru tiba menarik lengan Jaejoong

" Lepaskan aku"

" Aniya... Eoh? Ada apa? Kenapa ramai? Minnie waeyo? Hyung! Minnie wae?" Yunho ikut panik dan hampir beranjak meninggalkan Min Ho, namun dokter muda itu mencegalnya

" Kalian tenanglah. Usahakan untuk tidak panik saat kedalam ne? Kalian siap menerima apapun yang terjadikan?" Tanya Min Ho

" Ap-apa? Hiks... Minnie? Hiks... Aku ingin bertemu dengannya hiks..." Jaejoong terisak

" Jae ah..." Yunho segera merangkul Jaejoong

" Lepas"

" Jae!"

" Minnie bagaimana?! Dia kenapa?"

" Sabarlah Jae…" Min Ho mencoba menahan Jaejoong lalu pandangannya beralih pada seorang suster " Sudah kau bawa?"

" Ne dokter"

" Segeralah masuk, aku akan menyusul" Ucapnya pada suster itu, suster itu segera berlari masuk kedalam ruang rawat Changmin

" Waeyo? Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?! Minnie waeyo?! HYUNG!" Teriak Jaejoong

" Jae…" Lirih Yunho mencoba merangkul Jaejoong namun Jaejoong kembali menepisnya

" Jae… Minnie…."

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan Yunho dan Min Ho, dia menepis tangan Yunho dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Minnie.

" Hiks... Minnie ah... "

Didepannya seorang suster menengok dan terlihat bagaimana keadaan sang anak kesayangannya.

Tiba – tiba tubuh Jaejoong melemas dan dia jatuh berlutut. Airmatanya tidak berhenti dari kedua mata indahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mulai terisak keras. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Eomma….?"

" Baby…. Tuhan… Terima kasih"

Jaejoong segera bangkit dan segera berlari memeluk putra kesayangannya itu. Dia tidak menyangka akan datang keajaiban padanya hari ini. Changminnya sadar...

" Joong... Min..nie?" Ucap Yunho pun terpotong karena kaget melihat putranya itu

" Appa..." Minnie melepas dotnya lalu memanggil orangtuanya dengan lantang, dia membuka tangan kanan yang tidak diperban, bermaksud agar sang Appa ikut memeluknya juga.

" Hiks..."

" Eomma… Kenapa nangic? Min nakal ya?" Tanya Changmin dengan polosnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Eomma

" Ani, Eomma hanya sangat khawatir denganmu chagi…" Ucap Jaejoong lalu melepaskan pelukannya

" Appa….." Panggil Changmin

" Ne baby…." Yunho mendekat bermaksud memeluk putranya tapi tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Jaejoong

" Eomma?" Changmin kebingungan

" Jangan sentuh anakku!"

" Ya! Jung Jaejoong! Kau salah paham! Aish! Jinjja!"

" Kau… Hiks… Menciumnya pabbo!" Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho

" Hey! Dengarkan aku Jung BooJaejoongie! Aku hanya mencintaimu! Aku akan buktikan padamu! Sebentar!" Yunho keluar dari kamar rawat itu

Lee Min Ho masuk dan memeriksa Changmin. Jaejoong mendeathglare sang dokter yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah sang dokter.

" Kenapa kau berbohong eoh?"

" Aku berbohong apa eoh? Kau saja yang terlalu khawatir dan heboh! Changmin hanya minta susu lagi! Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan susu 7 botol tapi masih meminta lagi! Aigoo… anakmu benar – benar deh" Ucap Min Ho mencoba member penjelasan

" Ish! Untunglah Minnie tidak apa – apa! Awas kau hyung"

" Hahahahah… Baiklah…Aku pergi ne… Minnie sudah sadar sekarang dan keadaannya baik" Min Ho menatap sayang pada Changmin " Hey, cepat sembuh dan ahjusshi akan berikan kau permen. Okay?"

" Ne Juci! Min bakalan cepet cembuh kok"

CUP

Changmin mencium pipi sang dokter, setelahnya Min Ho pun keluar dari kamar rawat Minnie bersama para susternya.

Saat Yunho kembali dia membawa Ahra yang ditarik dengan paksa. Mendudukannya disofa lalu menelepon seseorang.

" Eommaa….. Mimi…" Rengek Changmin

" Minnie ah.. kau sudah menghabiskan 8 botol susu? Masih mau mimik?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum! Mimi Eomma!"

" Manja!" Ejek Jaejoong

Tapi dia tetap memberikan apa yang Changmin mau. Dipangkunya anak kesayangannya itu dan membuka kemejanya dan Changmin langsung melahap apa yang ada didepannya. Ahra yang memperhatikannya memandang jijik adegan itu.

Sedangkan Yunho? Hanya bisa gigit jari melihat kelakuan anaknya yang baru sadar itu. Ah... dia ingin sekali memeluk putranya.

.

" Yun, waeyo? OMO! Minnie ah!" Kibum langsung berteriak saat melihat Changmin dalam dekapan Jaejoong

" Almoniiii…. Alabojiiii….. Oh! Jucii juga!" Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya. Jaejoong membaringkan Changmin pada tempat tidurnya

" Cucu Haraboji sudah bangun ne? Kau kurus sekali Min!" Ucap Siwon menggoda Changmin

" Nanti Min makan yang banyak deh! Bial gemuk lagi. Hehehehehehe. Alaboji juga beliin Min makanan yang banyak ne?" Jawab Changmin

Namun tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulut mungilnya. Tertidur ternyata.

" Oh, Ahra kau disini?" Kibum sadar ada seseorang duduk disofa

" Ah, annyeong Ahjumma Ahjusshi" Sapa Ahra lalu tersenyum lebar

" Eomma ada yang aku ingin jelaskan! Jaejoong tidak membiarkanku menyentuh Minnie!" Ucap Yunho

" Mwo?! Wae? Jae?" Tanya Heechul

" Tanyakan saja pada beruang mesum itu!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu memandang Yunho dengan tajam

" Yun?" Kibum bingung dengan keadaan ini sekarang

" Tadi, saat aku menjaga Minnie, dia datang dan mengajakku makan siang namun aku menolaknya. Dia memaksaku akhirnya aku menariknya keluar dari kamar Minnie dan mengajaknya bicara. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti! Aku sudah bilang tidak mencintainya dan saat aku ingin berbalik dia menahan lalu menciumku dan Jaejoong melihatnya! Dia jadi salah sangka padaku" Jelas Yunho, sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Ahra

" A... Aku..." Ahra terbata " Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini! Aku mencintai Yun oppa, bahkan dulu kita hampir bertunangan bukan?"

" Tapi, itu dulu. Saat keluargamu meminta keluargaku agar kita dijodohkan. Bukankah dari dulu aku menolak tapi kau memaksa?"

" Tapi..." Lirih Ahra

CEKLEK

" Ah! Kebetulan sekali kalian berkumpul disini"

" Oh, Shindong ah! Waeyo?" Tanya Siwon

Shindong berjalan menuju Ahra. Dan berdiri didepannya.

" Nona Go Ahra Anda ditangkap atas tuduhan tabrak lari dan tindak pembunuhan yang terjadi pada Kim Changmin beberapa hari lalu. Semua pengakuan Anda bisa dijelaskan dikantor polisi silahkan ikut saya" Shindong mengeluarkan borgol dan langsung memborgol Ahra yang masih terbengong tapi kemudian...

" MWO?!" Semua berteriak termasuk Jaejoong yang syok mendengarnya

" ANDWEEE! Tidak ! Aku tidak melakukannya! Ahjumma, Ahjusshi percaya kan? Yun?!"

" Kalau kau kemang tak bersalah, coba jelaskan saja di kantor polisi, jangan membuat keributan dikamar anakku" Ucap Yunho dengan nada dingin

" YUN? ANDWE!"

" Shindong, tolong bawa dia keluar dari sini, aku tidak mau cucuku terganggu!" Ucap Siwon

" Tunggu…" Ucap Jaejoong

Semua menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong mendekat kearah Arha. Menahan bahu wanita itu dengan tangan kirinya lalu..

BUGH..

Tangan kanan Jaejoong bersarang pada perut yeoja itu. Ahra meringis kesakitan, semua menatap tak percaya pemandangan itu. Jaejoong menonjok perut Ahra!

" AAAKKHHH"

" Aku sebenarnya tidak memukul yeoja, apalagi yeoja lemah macam dirimu! tapi kau sudah melukai anakku dua kali. Kurasa ini tidak setimpal dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Desis Jaejoong " Jangan pernah mengganggu keluargaku bicth" Bisiknya lalu menjauh

Akhirnya Shindong dan beberapa anak buahnya menarik paksa Ahra. Semua terdiam saat mereka keluar.

" Hiks.." Akhirnya terdengar suara isakan

Kemana perginya Jaejoong yang garang barusan?

" Jae?" Yunho mendekat dan merangkul Jaejoong

" Le…Lepaskan aku … hiks… Beruang mesum! Hiks"

" Andwe! Aku tidak akan pernah lagi melepaskanmu! Kau mengerti?" Yunho menarik paksa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya

Perlahan Jaejoong membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Yunho makin memeluknya posesif.

" Ehem! Kalian melupakan kami?"

Kedua sejoli itu melepaskan pelukan dan menatap canggung orang - orang yang ada didalam kamar rawat anaknya itu.

" Kalian ini! Jae! Lain kali bertanyalah dulu sebelum menyalahkan" Ucap Heechul

" Ne! Kau ini gegabah sekali" Tambah Junsu

" Ya! Kenapa kalian menyalahkanku!"

" Sudahlah yang penting sekarang sudah tenang… Tinggal menunggu Minnie sembuh" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, kau benar"

Malam harinya, Changmin terbangun dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya berada disofa. Dia merengek untuk makan. Tapi sang dokter belum mengizinkannya. Changmin baru bisa diberi susu untuk sementara. Changmin mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, persis yang sering dilakukan oleh sang Eomma.

" Hey, kenapa Min? kau memajukan bibirmu begitu?" Tanya Min Ho yang memang sedang memeriksanya

" Min lapal juci! MIN LAPAL! Mau makan!"

" Sabar ne? Besok kau baru boleh makan jagoan! Bersabar ne?"

" Ani! Ga mau! Min mau makan CEKALANG!"

" Kalau Minnie bisa menahannya besok ahjusshi bawakan permen? Otte?"

" Hmmm? Yang becal?"

" Ne"

" Baiklah…. Hoaammm… Min ngantuk lagi"

" Ya sudah selamat tidur"

" Jalja Eomma Appa"

" Jalja Minnie" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan dan tak lama Changmin tertidur

" Bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia sudah baik, besok aku akan melepas gipsnya tapi masih harus diperban. Lukanya belum menutup sepenuhnya. Aku memasukkan obat tidur agar dia bisa menahan laparnya sampai besok. Ah… Anak ini sungguh manis kalau tidur seperti ini" Ucap Minho mencolek pipi gembul Changmin

" Kau naksir Minnie? Tapi sayang Minnie sudah suka dengan Kyu. Mianhae…" Ucap Yunho

" Ya! Kalian ini! Apa kau kira Min Ho itu pedofil? Ish! Kau ini" Jaejoong mencubit lengan Yunho

" Hahahahahaha… Kau ini protektif sekali padanya Joongie ah…" Ucap Yunho

" Aku pergi ne? Besok pagi aku akan langsung kesini untuk memeriksa Minnie"

" Ne"

Min Ho pun meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jaejoong dengan manja.

" Tidur lah…" Ucap Jaejoong

" Poppo…."

" Ani, kau terima saja hukuman dariku! Tidurlah. Besok pagi aku bangunkan, bukankah kau harus kekantor polisi besok?"

" Ne"

" Hah… Aku tak menyangka mantan tunanganmu itu pysco Yun"

" Dia itu bukan mantan tunangan tapi MANTAN CALON TUNANGAN"

" Tetap saja dulu dia berhubungan dengannya"

" Aku tidak peduli padanya. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kau dan Minnie sekarang. Hey.. Bagaimana rencana pernikahan kita ini sudah sangat mundur dari jadwal yang kita rencanakan?"

" Tunggulah Minnie sembuh dan dia bisa berjalan. Kau mau dia mendampingi kita dengan tangan dan kaki diperban seperti itu?"

" Aniya, aku akan menunggu dengan sabar. MINNIE AH… Cepat sembuh ne? Appa sudah tidak sabar"

PLETAK

" Appoyooo" Yunho memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Jaejoong

" Makanya jangan berisik! Sudah kau tidur saja!"

" Ne, jalja chagi"

" Jalja Yunie…"

.

.

.

Kesehatan Changmin makin membaik, dua minggu kemudian dia sudah pulang dan hari ini keluarga Jung mengadakan pesta kepulangan Changmin dari rumah sakit.

" Hooolllleeeee...! Hali ini banyak makanan. Min ceneng!" Ucap Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah berlumuran es krim

" Ih! Minnie makannya berantakan! Kyu ga suka"

" Eh?" Mata Changmin berkaca - kaca mendengarnya " EOOMMMAAA!"

Dengan tergesa Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia berjongkok didepan Changmin.

" Waeyo chagi?"

" Beycihin wajah Min! Kyu biyang ga cuka cama Min kalo makannya beyantakan!"

" Aigooo, Eomma kan sudah bilang tadi, kalau makan jangan berantakan! Sekarang menyesalkan?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membersihkan wajah anak kesayangannya

Dari sudut lain, terlihat para seme sedang berbicara. Mereka adalah Yunho, Yoochun dan Hyun Joong.

" Lihat anak evilmu itu! Aish! Manja benar" Ucap Yoochun

" Ne! Bahkan dia tidak membiarkanku menyerang Eommanya" Ucap Yunho menggeleng pasrah

" Sabarlah kawan!" Ucap Hyun Joong

Saat acara hampir selesai mereka semua berkumpul. Yoochun datang ketengah dan memulai pembicaraan.

" Baiklah semua, aku rasa aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Ahjusshi, ahjumma, Eomma, Appa dan teman - teman sekalian. Hari ini aku dan Junsu memberikan undangan pernikahan kami! Jangan lupa datang ya!" Ucapnya dengan tergesa

1

2

3

4

Loading...

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 15 UP! Yayyyy...

Karena Cho dapet Kkul dak sama tteobokki dari eonnie Cho, Cho sempetin update deh...

kkkkkkk...

Junsu sama Yoochun nikah duluan? Aigooo...

otte otte otte? Bang Mimin baik - baik aja kan?

Sangking sayangnya Cho sama Bang Mimin, Cho ga mau bang Mimin end di ff ini

Aigooo...

Jadi? Jangan timpuk Cho ne?

Hohohohohohoho...

Bwt **kimura . shiba** eii... Cho kadang suka kesurupan kalo nulis. Pake jurus seribu tangan kadang. Kkkkkkkk...

Bantuan untuk menistai ahra? Di ff yang ini belum perlu... tenang, ada saatnya nnti kita nistai arha bersama - sama. Hehehehehe...

Ah! Thanks buat yang baru baca ne? Semoga bs menghibur

Juga, thanks yang udah ngikutin ff ini sampe chap 15... aigoo... **chap depan ada kejutan**! Tebak ndiri eoh?

Thanks yaaa

insun taeby, ryukey, Mimi, jung jaema, RlyCJaeKyu, Ega EXOkpopers, jongindo, iche . cassieopeiajaejoong, littlecupcake noona, Rya, vampireyunjae, Guest, chepyuniebear, star-light, nin nina, yunjae heart (msh penasaran?), de, iniaku, hoshi . dissy ( eii... vid koleksi pribadi cho tuuu... wani piro? Kkkk), Cleim cassie, boobearchangkyu, YunHolic, yoon HyunWoon, UriMinnie95, yolyol (udh terjawabkan?kkk), leeChunnie, Dee chan - tik, Guest, cho . kyu . 549, Ciachunyoo (g badmopd lg kan skrng?), sakuranatsu90, diahmiftachulningtyas, rinayunjaerina, kimura . shiba (nado saranghae cwang! Lho?! Hehe), Vic89, kyung66, farla 23, joongmax, para sider..

Sekali lagi gomawo yeorobeum #deepbow


	17. Chapter 16

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, hmm... Changmin oppa milik Cho ne?

Pairing Yunjae, Yoosu, mini Changkyu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating** M, NC21?  
**

.

.

.

Kesehatan Changmin makin membaik, dua minggu kemudian dia sudah pulang dan hari ini keluarga Jung mengadakan pesta kepulangan Changmin dari rumah sakit.

" Hooolllleeeee...! Hali ini banyak makanan. Min ceneng!" Ucap Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah berlumuran es krim

" Ih! Minnie makannya berantakan! Kyu ga suka"

" Eh?" Mata Changmin berkaca - kaca mendengarnya " EOOMMMAAA!"

Dengan tergesa Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Dia berjongkok didepan Changmin.

" Waeyo chagi?"

" Belsihin wajah Min! Kyu bilang ga cuka cama Min kalo makannya belantakan!"

" Aigooo, Eomma kan sudah bilang tadi, kalau makan jangan berantakan! Sekarang menyesalkan?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membersihkan wajah anak kesayangannya

Dari sudut lain, terlihat para seme sedang berbicara. Mereka adalah Yunho, Yoochun dan Hyun Joong.

" Lihat anak evilmu itu! Aish! Manja benar" Ucap Yoochun

" Ne! Bahkan dia tidak membiarkanku menyerang Eommanya" Ucap Yunho

" Sabarlah kawan!" Ucap Hyun Joong

Saat acara hampir selesai mereka semua berkumpul. Yoochun datang ketengah dan memulai pembicaraan.

" Baikkah semua, aku rasa aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Ahjusshi, ahjumma, Eomma, Appa dan teman - teman sekalian. Hari ini aku dan Junsu memberikan undangan kami! Jangan lupa datang ya!" Ucapnya dengan tergesa

1

2

3

4

Loading...

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 16 ( END ) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" MWOOOO!" Semua berteriak kaget

" Yah! Jidat! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah duluan!" Teriak Yunho tidak terima

" Kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang?" Tanya Kibum

" Omo! Suie kenapa merahasiakannya?" Jaejoong ikut bertanya

" Mian-mianhae semua. Kalian kan sibuk mengurus Minnie, jadi aku dan Yoochun mengurus sendiri. Eomma Appa mianhae..."

" Gwaenchana Su! Setidaknya dia tanggung jawab menikahimu sebelum hamil" Ucap Park Ahjumma melirik ke Yunho

" Ya-Ya! Ahjumma kenapa menyudutkanku!" Ucap Yunho menyilangkan tangannya

" Kenyataan Yunie..." Ejek Jaejoong

" Kau juga!"

" Aishh! Sudah kalian ini! Pokoknya aku dan Suie akan menikah dua minggu lagi! Bantu kami ne? Minnie, Kyu!" Panggil Yoochun

" Ne juci?"

" Kalian jadi pengiring kami ne?" Ucap Yoochun saat menggendong Changmin dan Junsu menggendong Kyuhyun

" Pengiling?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

" Ne!"

.

Setelah kemeriahan itu, mereka pun pulang. Yunho berada di kamar mandi sekarang. Sedangkan Jaejoong sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya. Changmin? Dia tidur bersama Jung halmoni dan harabojinya. Dia sangat manja pada Kibum dan Siwon.

CEKLEK

Yunho keluar dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

GREP

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya

" Bersikap manja! Apa kau tidak kasian mendiamkanku selama itu? Tidak ada ciuman hampir tiga minggu ini Joongie yaaa"

Ya, terhitung sejak Yunho tak sengaja berciuman dengan Ahra, Jaejoong tidak mau menciumnya.

" Kau terbiasa bukan?"

" Aniya, aku selalu merindukan bibir yang menjadi canduku ini" Ucap Yunho mengelus bibir bawah Jaejoong " Dan apa - apa an jidat dan bebek itu! Kenapa mereka malah menikah duluan! Ayo kita menikah! Minnie juga sudah sembuh bukan?"

" Sabarlah Yunie... Biarkan Yoochun dan Junsu dulu. Lagipula Minnie masih diperbankan?"

" Hupfhh.. Aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?"

" Dulu aku selalu menunggumu juga tidak pernah protes" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya sehingga berpelukan dengan Yunho

" Mianhae... Aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi" Ucap Yunho pelan seraya mengecup leher Jaejoong. Dia menyelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong.

" Yun lepas, aku ingin tidur"

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aku lelah dan sedang tidak ingin melayani beruang buncit sepertimu malam ini"

" Ya!"

" Kajja kajja..." Jaejoong menuntun Yunho ketempat tidur. Menempatkan tubuhnya dipelukan Yunho dan mulai tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat, hari ini adalah pernikahan Junsu dan Yoochun. Semua sangat senang kecuali Yunho yang merasa dilangkahi oleh pasangan Yoosu itu.

" Omo! Minnie seperti pangeran keren sekali!" Puji Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin menggunakan tuksedo hitam dan dasi kupu - kupu yang berwarna serupa

" Jinjja!? Yayyyy! Min kelen ne?"

" Ne, keren sekali"

" Aigo, apa yang kalian lakukan? Kajja... Kalian harus siap - siap bukan?" Jaejoong menginterupsi pembicaraan anak - anak itu

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan didepan pasangan YooSu. Menebarkan bunga. Semua yang melihat ChangKyu gemas melihatnya. Mereka sangat imut.

Acara berjalan lancar, saat ini sedang memasuki pesta malam hari. Jaejoong datang bersama keluarganya. Pesta itu digelar sederhana namun terlihat mewah di hotel bintang lima. Changmin berlari kesana kesini untuk mencoba semua makanan. Jaejoong sedang berbincang bersama pasangan Yoosu dan juga Hyun Joong. Sedangkan Yunho berada di bar kecil. Mukanya masih masam.

" Hey, Yunie bear... Jangan minum lagi. Aku tidak suka..."

" Hmm.. Joongie ahh... Boojaejoongie... Huks... Saranghae..."

" Aigo! Kau mabuk Jung pabbo! Aish! Kau ini! Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka namja pemabuk! Huh!"

" Tapi... Kali ini saja ne? Aku janji ini yang terakhir... Heheheheheh"

Jaejoong memutar kedua matanya. Setelah meminta izin, dia membawa Yunho menuju salah satu kamar hotel. Jung yang satu ini memang hobby menyusahkan!

" Aigoooo... Ya! Ganti dulu pakaianmu!"

BRUK

Jaejoong berada dibawah tubuh Yunho. Yunho menyusuri lekuk wajah Jaejoong.

" Indah sekali... Hehehehe..."

" Ya! Lepas, aku ingin tidur..."

" Aniya... Tidak mau..."

" Ya! Beruang buncit! Aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu! Kau mabuk! Aku tidak suka..."

" Hmmmm..." Yunho menyelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong menciumi leher Jaejoong

" Nghh... Ap-apa yang kau lakukan hhh..."

" Baby ah... Saranghae..." Desah Yunho pada telinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggeliat itu adalah titik sensitifnya

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Jaejoong kalah. Dia pasrah menerima kecupan juga kuluman Yunho pada telinga dan lehernya. Yunho makin menekan tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong kemudian mengelus pipinya.

" Kenapa kau sempurna sekali Joongie...? Saranghae"

" Nado Yun..."

Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan penuh nafsu. Mengulum bahkan menggigit bibir didepannya. Tangan menggeriliya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Ntah bagaimana seluruh pakaian mereka terlepas dan sekarang terlihat Jaejoong sedang berhadapan dengan junior Yunho yang sudah tegak. Jaejoong akhirnya dengan senang hati memasukkan junior Yunho ke dalam mulutnya (padahal tadi nolak =="). Yunho meremas pelan rambut Jaejoong, dia sungguh tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Jaejoong terhadapnya.

Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dan tanpa persiapan dia memasukkan miliknya membuat Jaejoong menangis namun kemudian Yunho meminta maaf dan bergerak perlahan.

" Ngghhhh... Yunnnhhh... Ahhhh!"

" Ssshhhhh... Baby ah... Ngghhh..."

" Yunhhh... Deeper! Jeballl... Ahhhh!"

" Sure baby..."

" NNGGGHHH... Ahhh... Uuuhhhhhh"

" Nghh... Jooonngiiieehhh..."

" Yuunnhhh... Aaahhhhh!"

Tak seberapa lama Jaejoong mengeluarkan spermanya pada perut Yunho sedangkan Yunho masih terus bergerak dengan brutal. Sampai tak lama dia memeluk Jaejoong kemudian menghisap kencang leher Jaejoong. Dia mengeluarkan klimaksnya dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Mereka terengah, terus mengais pasokan udara yang ada. Yunho memandang Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum. Jaejoong membalas senyuman itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya mencium Yunho.

Sepertinya malam itu dihabiskan oleh dua insan itu untuk mencurahkan kerinduan karena sudah lebih dari satu bulan tidak saling menyentuh.

Esoknya, Jaejoong terus memaki Yunho saat makan pagi direstoran hotel tersebut. Changmin yang duduk dipangkuan Yunho hanya memandang sang Eomma dengan innocent sedangkan Yunho terus tersenyum gaje.

" Aw! Sakit sekali! Dasar beruang buncit mesum tukang mabuk! Kau melakukannya sampai jam berapa eoh? Kau mau membunuhku? Aigo!"

" Heheheh... Mianhae Joongie... Aku tidak tahan melihat tubuh mulusmu itu"

" Tubuhku tidak mulus! Lihat! Banyak sekali bekasnya! Dan kau mabuk! Aku sudah bilang berapa kali kalau aku tidak suka namja pemabuk"

" Ne... Mianhae... Tapi, kemarin kau menyukainya kan..." Yunho menundukkan wajahnya

" YA!"

" Eomma belicik! Kacian Appa kan?" Changmin berdiri dikursi sebelahnya kemudian mengelus pundak sang Appa

" Anak dan Appanya sama saja! Pervert!"

" Ya! Kenapa kau ngomel terus eoh? Apalagi didepan Minnie?" Junsu datang langsung melerai Yunjae

" Salahkan beruang buncit tukang mabuk itu!" Jaejoong mendengus, sangat kesal pada Yunho. Salahkan saja nafsu Yunho yang sangat besar sehingga Jaejoong hampir pingsan melayani sang beruang

" Sudahlah... Kau ini! Cepatlah menikah... Aku khawatir kau hamil duluan seperti dulu" Ucap Junsu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

" Aku juga sudah melamarnya! Tapi, kenapa kalian melangkahi kami eoh? Tidak sopan!" Marah Yunho

" Aigo! Baby Su! Kajja... Jangan disini... Mereka berdua sedang sensitif... Jja kita makan diujung saja ne?"

" Ne Chunnie! Bisa gila aku dekat kalian!" Junsu pergi sambil menggandeng Yoochun menjauh dari pasangan Yunjae

" Ma! Min ke alaboji aja ne? Hehehehe..." Changmin pun langsung berlari menuju Siwon, Kibum dan Heechul yang tidak jauh dari sana

" Waeyo nae sonja?" Tanya Siwon

" Eomma lagi malah - malah sama Appa! Mending Min kecini aja... Ada ec klim lagi!"

" Eomma Min marah kenapa eoh?" Tanya Kibum

" Ga tau! Eomma malah - malah ga jelac cama Appa! Tadi ya, yang Min dengel... Hmmm... Macita Ecklim nya... Oya! Yang Min dengel Eomma bilang... Gala - gala beluang mesum tukang mabuk aku tidak bica jalan! Memangnya Eomma dalimana Almoni? Kok ada beluang segala?" Tanya Changmin sembari memakan es krim vanilla didepannya

Para orangtua yang ada disana menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya mereka memang harus menikahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong secepatnya sebelum Jaejoong hamil lebih dulu.

.

Dua hari sudah berlalu namun Jaejoong masih saja cemberut dan tidak memperdulikan Yunho. Dia masih merasa kesal karena bokongnya masih terasa sakit.

Akhirnya Yunho mengambil langkah terakhirnya. Dia mengajak Jaejoong makan malam. Tentu saja awalnya Jaejoong menolak namun dengan paksaan dan rayuan Yunho, Jaejoong pun mau dan mengajak Changmin.

" Aku ke toilet dulu ne? Min... Mau ikut?" Tanya Yunho saat memasuki restoran, Changmin mengangguk " Kau ikutlah pelayan ini, dia akan menunjukkan tempatnya"

" Hm!"

Aigo... Jaejoong masih marah ternyata... Dengan pelan Jaejoong mengikuti pelayan yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho tadi. Saat pelayan itu membuka satu pintu, mata Jaejoong berair... Dia terharu melihatnya.

Pintu itu mengarah ke pekarangan restoran dan disekelilingnya terdapat banyak sekali rangkaian bunga lily, bunga kesukaannya. Ditengah semua rangkaian itu ada meja dengan tiga kursi. Dia menduduki salah satunya menunggu Yunho datang.

Matanya menajam saat melihat sesosok makhluk kecil berjalan berbandengan dengan seseorang. Changmin menggunakan tuxedo couple bersama Yunho. Bedanya Changmin menggunakan dasi kupu - kupu sedangkan Yunho menggunakan ribbon tie. Padahal tadi mereka hanya memakai kemeja dan celana jins biasa.

Changmin berlari menuju sang Eomma dan memberikan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna putih. Jaejoong langsung memangku Changmin kemudian matanya beralih menuju Yunho.

" Aku tahu ini tidak romantis" Yunho berucap kemudian maju selangkah

Maju selangkah lagi

" Bahkan kau sedang marah padaku"

Maju selangkah lagi

" Namun aku, ingin kau tahu... Aku selalu tergila - gila padamu"

Maju selangkah lagi

" Ingin selalu disampingmu"

Maju selangkah lagi

" Hingga nanti aku tiada"

Maju selangkah lagi

" Ingin memberikan kebahagiaan padamu dan Changmin"

Maju selangkah lagi

" Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

Maju selangkah lagi

" Marry Me..." Ucapan terakhir Yunho tepat sekali dihadapan Jaejoong. Dia berlutut dan menyentuh tangan putih Jaejoong

Jaejoong terharu. Selama ini memang dia menginginkan pernikahan namun tidak menyangka akan seromantis ini ( Menurutnya ). Jaejoong menangis, dia terharu. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Eomma waeyo? Appa nakal ne? Bial Min pukul" Changmin yang salah pengertian turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong kemudian memukuli Yunho

" Ya! Minnie! Aish! Appo Baby... Aw... Aw..." Yunho berusaha menghindar dari pukulan Changmin hingga dia jatuh dan Changmin menduduki perutnya terus memukuli Appanya

GREP

Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin lalu mengecupinya.

" Gomawo baby... Appamu memang nakal... Baru menyatakan hal ini sekarang"

" Hehehehe...! Appa jangan nakal sama eomma Min eoh!"

" Mwo? Appa nakal? Andwe yo" Yunho bangkit kemudian mengecupi pipi Changmin kemudian menggelitikinya

" Hahahaha... Appa! Geli hahhahaha!"

Yunho kemudian menggendong Changmin dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

" Jae ah..." Panggil Yunho

" Ne?"

" Menikahlah denganku... Aku ingin kau dan Changmin bahagia bersamaku"

" Kau tentu tahu jawabannya Jung"

" Tapi, aku ingin kau menjawabnya"

" Hmm... Ne... Aku mau.. Berikanlah kebahagian padaku dan Changmin..."

" Gomawo baby!"

Dengan senang Yunho memeluk Jaejong dan Changmin. Changmin yang dipeluk merasa sangat senang, kedua orangtuanya berbaikan tandanya dia akan mendapatkan makanan dan mainan lagi bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong berlangsung. Jaejoong dengan gugup ada diruanganya. Dadanya berdetak sangat cepat. Dia melihat kearah cermin, hari ini dia memakai tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna soft pink didalamnya.

" Jangan gugup Jae..."

" Ne Eomma" Jaejoong memeluk sang Eomma dengan erat " Gomawo..." Lirihnya

" Eomma! Kajja! Appa cudah menunggu! Kyunie juga cudah ciap!"

" Ne baby! Kajja"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan didepan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Heechul mendampingi sang putra.

" Aku serahkan putraku padamu... Bahagiakanlah dia"

" sudah tugasku Eommonim"

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia meraih tangan Yunho yang sudah menunggunya.

Prosesi itu berjalan hikmat dan lancar, Jaejoong menangis penuh haru saat mengucapkan kata 'Ya' untuk menerima Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho tersenyum senang karena Jaejoong menerimanya.

" Silahkan mencium sang mempelai" Ucap sang pendeta, Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan

Yunho perlahan mendekat, Changmin yang hendak berlari ditahan oleh Kibum kemudian ditutup matanya agar tidak melihat. Sedikit lagi mereka berciuman namun...

" Urgghh..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Dia merasa sangat mual

" Joongie gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho khawatir

" Gwaench..uurggg...!" Jaejoong kembali menutup mulutnya

Yunho langsung tersenyum bahagia.

" Maaf hadirin sekalian... Sepertinya, kami harus segera pergi ke dokter kandungan! Annyeong yeorobum! Terima kasih sudah datang!"

" JUNG YYUUUUUUNNHHOOO!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal

Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal diiringi umpatan dan makian Jaejoong namun Yunho tidak peduli dan dia berlari meninggalkan gereja meninggalkan semua tamu yang cengo dengan keadaan ini. Junsu menepuk kening Yoochun. Sedangkan para orangtua hanya bisa duduk lemas dikursi gereja.

" Eomma? Eomma eodie? Huwwee! Alaboji?! Eomma eodie?! Hueeee!" Changmin menangis saat mendapati sang Eomma tidak ada didepan

Siwon yang tadinya syok langsung menggendong Changmin.

" Appa sedang pergi ke dokter... Sedang periksa adiknya Minnie"

" Adik? Min punya Adik?" Tanya Changmin, dia berhenti menangis saat Siwon menyebutkan adik

" Ne..."

" Min ceneng! Oreeee! Min punya adek! Kyu! Min punya adek!" Changmin memberontak ingin turun dan Siwon membiarkan bocah itu lari menuju Kyuhyun kemudian Changmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun

Aigo... Sepertinya keluarga ini mendapatkan ending yang saaaangaat happy... Kita doakan saja Jaejoong bahagia dengan kehadiran anak keduanya.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Pulang kondangan langsung updateee! Kkkkkk...

Dua ff Cho End dengan akhir Jaemma si dada montok hamil.. Padahal Minnie aja belom gede... Aigoo...

So, Jangan kecewa sama end na ne? *wink

Aigoo... si pawang gajah kayak na hamil lagi. So... dua ff Cho tamat dengan akhir Jaemma hamil. Haruskah ff Mine juga Jaemma hami?

Cho blz review kalian di chap kemarin disini aja, okaayyy!

hime yume : hmmm... ia... kalo ga ada bang mimin ff na agak suram...

joongmax : nee.. jaemma tersayang kita hamil... ff end deh... kkkk

TitaniumSP : ia, sblm hamil mending nikah duluan! Hahahaha

as guest : Thank you... ^^

hoshi . dissy : Wkwkwkwk... karena udah end ga usah minta vid na yoo!

kimRyan2124 : Ne, malah udah kelar ne...

koukei8696 : ne... udh ketangkep + end! Hohoho

choi im lezitia : ia bang yoosu nikah duluan tuuh

Riyoung17, Ega EXOkpopers, Aaaaaaaa, cho . kyu . 549, jongindo, yoon HyunWoon: udh lanjut ne, end malah

Kkamjjongitem : Udah happy kan...?

diahmiftachulningtyas : kejutan na? END! Kkkkk..

nin nina : ia, udah kebelet tuh berdua...

jung jaema : ia, yunjae na keduluan, tp nikah juga siihh...

rinayunjaerina : udah tuuu, malah an end juga! Kkkkk

chepyunjaebear : ia, mereka mundur tapi tetep nikah kok ^^

alint2709 : wkwkwkwk, tq deeehh... nantiin kejutan selanjutnya ne?

Ria : nee, ini udah lanjut... maacih ripiu na ne?

littlecupcake noona : wkwkwk, ga nikah massal siiiihh...

Narita Putri : nc? Nee... udh tuuhh... tamat malahan! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

ryukey : like father like son kaaannn...

Elzha luv changminnie : thank you lhoooo... Cho ga santai - santai juga kok... kkkk.. maacih buat ripiu na ne?

star-light : Ne... untung ga kenapa napa... ^^

jaena : ne... kasian kalo tegang mulu... hehehehehehe

YunHolic : ga mungkinlah bang mimin kenapa napa hehehehe

iniaku : Chukkae buat yunjae jugaaa... yaaaayyy!

insun taeby : Haaalllooooowwww... ga baca disclaimer na? Changminnie oppa milik Cho! Ga boleh cium - cium sembarangan tanpa seizin Choo! Neee... kkkkkkk... thanks yaa

vampireyunjae : udah di next yaaaa... end malah

farla 23 : klo bang mimin nikah sama kyu oppa, tyuuuzzz... Cho ma capa? ToT

gothiclolita89 : iye! Mank dy tuu! Ngeselin emank!

Vig89 : Eeii... kemaren ga daftar dulu sih ke Cho sebagai adiknya Bang Mimin! Lho?! undangannya dilewatin lah... kkkkkk

Ciachunyoo : yunjae nc, trud end, hidup bahagia selamanya... kkkkkk...

abcdefg : Soalnya kadang aq bikin yang T doank... ga mungkin kan aku bikin na M trus setiap chap na? ^^

yunjae heart : TAAARRAAAA... qm bener! Udah end! Hahahahaha... selamat... dapet kecup manis dari cho mwah mwah mwah! Hahahahaha... thanks yaa ^^

.

So, akhir kata semoga ff Cho yang lain nanti dapat menghibur ne?

Pengen na sih bikin ff yg Yunpanya Cupu lagi.. atau bikin ff Jaeho? O,o

Ripiu yaa.. pengen tau mau ff yg kayak apa... cari ide juga buat Cho... wkkkkkk...

See u next ff ne?


	18. Epilog

**Uri ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, hmm... Changmin oppa milik Cho ne?

Pairing ChangKyu, YunJae, Yoosu

YAOI, MPREG, alur lambat, membosankan dan pastinya typos bertebaran

Rating** T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ EPILOG ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku manatap wajahku dan penampilanku pada cermin dalam kamarku.

" Ya! Jung Changmin kau memang tampan! Pantas saja kau mendapat julukan prince disekolah! Hahahahahaha~" Ucapku bernarsis ria didepan cermin

Aku membetulkan dasiku yang sedikit miring kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

" Eoh?"

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangku yang tengah duduk pada tangga sembari memangku dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Aku duduk disampingnya.

" Binnie Waeyo?" Tanyaku

Moonbin, Jung Moonbin namanya. Dia menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

" Tuh hyung lihat sendiri kelakukan appa dan eomma" Tunjuk Binnie dengan bibirnya

Aigo…

Tangga kami memang bisa melihat kesegala arah. Termasuk dapur rumah kami. Terlihat appa tengah mendekap eomma yang sedang memasak dari belakang. Dan sesekali menciumi leher eomma, ck… Haalloowww… kami masih dibawah umur!

" Kau lihat hyung ne? nanti kau bisa praktekkan"

" Ne hyung" Ucap Binnie kemudian mengangguk

Aku tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Ck…

Aku berjalan menuju dapur mengendap – endap. Terlihat appa dan eomma sudah berdiri berhadapan namun memejamkan matanya. Seperti akan saling berciuman.

**CUP**

Aku tersenyum lebar, aku melihat Binnie terkekeh karena ulahku. Appa dan eomma menciumku yang tiba – tiba masuk ketengah – tengah kemesraan mereka.

" Terima kasih morning kissnya appa eomma" Ucapku santai

" YA!" Appa yang baru sadar tidak mencium eomma membuka matanya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya

" Minnie… Aigooo" Eomma menggelengkan kepalanya " Mianhae baby"

" Gwaenchana eomma…"

" Mengganggu" Gerutu appa namun masih terdengar olehku

" Eommaaaa~~~~" Aku langsung mendekap eomma dari belakang membuat appa membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

" Heh? Waeyo? Kenapa manja sekali kau hmm?" Tanya eomma

Tangannya menuju rambutku dan mengelusnya pelan.

" Apa eomma berniat memberikanku dongsaeng lagi hmm?" Tanyaku menatap tajam appa yang mencibir seperti anak kecil

" Waeyo?"

" Eomma… Aku ini terlahir tanpa kasih sayang seorang appa… Tidak seperti Binnie yang lahir dengan appa disampingnya. Apa eomma tega membiarkanku yang haus kasih sayang ini berbagi kasih sayang kembali?" Aku membuat raut wajahku menjadi sedih

" Aigo…" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri menghadapku " Mianhae baby ah… Eomma akan mencoba mengerti perasaanmu ne?" Eomma mengusap pipiku

" Ne… Bahkan dari tadi Binnie tidak berani turun saat melihat kalian berlovey dovey di dapur. Padahal kami harus berangkat pagi hari ini" Ucapku dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Eh? Mianhae… Binnie ah.. Kemari baby.. Maafkan eomma"

**TAP**  
**TAP**  
**TAP**

Aku menoleh, Binnie berjalan mendekat menuju meja makan. Aku menggerakkan bibirku dan sepertinya Binnie mengerti dengan baik apa yang aku bisikkan.

" Binnie lapar eomma…" Lirihnya

" Aish! Kajja kita sarapan. Maafkan eomma ne?" Eomma segera mengangkat sebuah piring dari counter dapur " Jangan harap kau mendapat jatah setelah melakukannya hal seperti tadi di depan anak – anak" Bisik eomma yang masih bisa ku dengar

Aku terkekeh pelan. Rasakan kau beruang mesum! Appa berjalan kearahku.

" Ya! Dasar anak eomma!" Desisnya pelan, aku menyeringai

" Eommaaa~~~~ Appa memarahiku karena mengganggu acara kalian tadi" Teriakku

Appa membulatkan matanya.

" YUNNIIEE! Berhenti membully Minnie!" Teriak eomma

Appa menggerutu dan memukul pelan lenganku, aku tertawa dan akhirnya berjalan menuju meja makan dan kami akhirnya bisa sarapan dengan tenang.

" Hyung" Panggil Binnie

" Ne?"

" Bisa antarkan Binnie ke toko buku? Ada buku yang ingin Binnie beli"

" Ne… Nanti tunggu hyung ne? Hyung tidak ada kegiatan sampai sore hari ini. Atau kau mau menunggu dikantin sekolah hyung saja?"

" Boleh?" Tanya Binnie dengan wajah berbinar

" Kau kan sering menunggu hyung disana! Baek ahjumma menanyakanmu tuh"

" Ne hyung" Binnie tersenyum menanggapi jawabanku

Setelah sarapan, aku dan Binnie pamit ke sekolah. Karena sekolah dekat aku dan Binnie memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Lagipula sekolah Binnie hanya beberapa blok dari sekolahku. Sebenarnya appa sudah menawarkan jassa antarnya namun aku menolak dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki bersama Binnie.

" Eomma aku berangkat ne?" Pamitku pada eomma didepan pintu

" hati – hati. Jaga Binnie ne?"

" Ne…"

Aku mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri eomma. Kegiatan yang tidak pernah menghilang sejak duu. Appa juga berpamitan pada eomma. Aku dan Binnie mulai berjalan keluar komplek perumahan kami sembari mendengarkan kegiatan yang Binnie lakukan kemarin.

Dia sungguh dekat denganku bahkan selalu menceritakan semua hal yang dia alami di sekolah termasuk bercerita tentang yeoja – yeoja disekolah yang berusaha mendekatinya. Aigo… Binnie menyukai yeoja?

Saat aku melewati TK dimana dulu aku bersekolah, aku berhenti dan memandang ayunan tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyu.

Hah…

Aku menghela nafas. Kyu…

" Hyung waeyo? Teringat Kyuhyun hyung?"

" Eh?" Aku menoleh pada Binnie dan mengangguk

" Binnie harap Binnie bisa melihatnya langsung hyung" Ucap Binnie membuatku tersenyum dan kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan

.

Aku melambaikan tangan saat Binnie masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya dan aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke tempat aku bersekolah. Toho High School.

Ya, sekolahan milik Jung Haraboji juga tempat dulu appa dan eomma bersekolah. Aku sudah mengetahui masalalu eomma dari Yoochun ahjusshi. Aku sempat kesal namun appa sudah membayar semua kesalahannya dan eomma bahagia. Jadi aku memaafkannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju belakang sekolah. Masih terlalu pagi untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Appa bilang dia selalu kebelakang sekolah saat perasaannya tidak tenang. Dan aku mengikuti sarannya, dan benar saja disini terdapat sebuah pohon maple yang membuatku bisa berteduh dibawahnya.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku diatas rumput. Dan bernostalgia dengan ingatanku. Pagi ini sudah berapa kali aku mengingatnya.

Kyu…

" Kyunie ah… Kau baik – baik saja kan disana?" Lirihku menatap langit

Kyu…

Dia pergi dua hari setelah pernikahan appa dan eomma. Bukan… dia bukan pergi menuju Tuhan kok! Aku mengantarnya ke bandara. Saat itu aku yang masih kecil berpikiran kalau dia akan berlibur bersama keluarganya.

.

**- FLASHBACK –**

.

" Kyu ingat yaaa! Bawa oleh – oleh buat Minnie!" Ucapku dengan ceria

" Ne Minnie ah! Kyu akan ingat"

" Kyunie ah… Kajja baby" Cho ahjumma memanggil Kyu aku cemberut tidak senang

" Jangan seperti itu Minnie ah" eomma berjongkok disampingku

" Abic Kyu pelgi libulan ga ajak Minnie"

" Kyu nanti akan pulang cepat ne?"

" Yakcok?"

" Yaksok"

Aku dan Kyu mengaitkan jari kelingking dan menyegel janji kami.

" Kyunie ah"

" Ne eomma" Kyunie memandangku

**CUP**

" Tunggu Kyu ne? Bye Minnie"

" Dadaahhhh Kyu"

.

**- FLASHBACK OFF –**

.

Aku menyentuh bibirku dan mengelusnya, itu adalah ciuman pertama kami. Namun, Kyu tidak juga kembali setelah tiga hari. Membuatku merengek pada halmoni agar bisa ke rumah Kyu. Saat itu eomma dan appa sedang berbulan madu.

Namun Kim halmoni saat itu menjelaskan bahwa Kyu pindah rumah dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Membuatku menangis dan meraung – raung bahkan melemparkan mainanku.

Sampai malam aku tidak menghentikan tangisanku dan tanpa sengaja melemparkan robot gundam pemberian appa dan mengenai kening Jung haraboji yang aku sayangi.

Semua berusaha menenangkanku sampai Yoochun ahjusshi dan Junsu ahjusshi datang dan merayuku dengan segala macam makanan dan mainan namun aku tetap meraung – raung dan bahkan melempat boneka gajah eomma ke kening Yoochun ahjusshi.

Akhirnya haraboji menelepon eomma dan eomma langsung pulang setelah mendengar aku tidak berhenti menangis. Besoknya aku mendapati tubuhku sangat lelah dan panas. Ternyata aku demam karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk kedalam perutku sejak kemarinnya.

Aku bahkan kembali masuk rumah sakit dan Min Ho ahjusshi merawatku kembali. Kata eomma aku terus menyebutkan Kyunie dalam tidurku.

Setelah akhirnya eomma memberikan penjelasan bahwa Kyunie akan pulang dan akan sedih melihatku yang cengeng seperti ini, aku akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menuruti semua omongan eomma.

Tapi, aku sudah menunggumu sepuluh tahun ini dan kenapa kau belum juga kembali. Haruskah aku menunggumu terus tanpa kepastian? Aku menyadarinya Kyu, hanya dirimu yang aku tunggu sepuluh tahun ini.

**KRRRIIIINNNGGGG**

Ah, bel sekolah berbunyi. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelasku sampai…

**BRRUUKK**

Seseorang menabrakku dan membuat kami berdua jatuh terduduk.

" Ah, mianhae… Mianhae" Ucapnya membungkukkan tubuh

" Gwaenchana"

" Mian, dimana ruang gurunya ya?"

Aku sibuk membersihkan debu dari seragamku dan menyeringai.

" Kau lurus saja belok kanan tak jau dari sana ruang guru"

" Kamsahamnida"

" Eh?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku namun namja yang menabrakku itu sudah berlari meninggalkanku. Ya sudahlah… Sebenarnya tadi aku menunjuk kearah toilet guru bukan ruang guru… Hehehehehe..

" Opppaaaa~~~!"

Ck… terkenalkan diriku!

" Oppa! Ini untukmu" Ucap seorang yeoja mendekatiku dan memebrikan sebuah kotak. Coklat? Aku menerimanya

" Gomawo, dan…." Aku menatap lekat yeoja yang wajahnya bersemu merah itu " Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku, jadi tidak usah memanggilku oppa, Noona…" Ucapku kemudian meninggalkannya

Hahahahhaha…. Jung Changmin, cucu pemilik Toho School. Ck, jangan harap bisa mendepatkan hatiku ne? Hatiku sudah ada yang memiliki walaupun dia tidak ada disampingku sekarang.

Aku menyapa beberapa temanku didalam kelas dan duduk ditempatku, pojok kelas. Tempat favoritku karena aku bisa melihat keluar jendela.

" Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan kenalkan dirimu"

Hah… Murid baru? Dipertengahan tahun? Aku tidak peduli dan terus menatap keluar jendela.

" Annyeonghasseo"

Eoh? Suara namja yang tadi menabrakku? Aku menoleh kedepan kelas. Di depan sana, seorang namja berkuit putih sedang membungkukkan kepalanya, rambutnya sedikit ikal seperti…

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya semua"

**BRRAAAKKKK**

Siku yang menyangga wajahku terpeleset dan wajahku dengan tidak elit terbentur dimeja. Siapa dia bilang? Kyu… Hyun?

" Changmin ah wae?" Tanya Lee saenim

" Eh? Gwaenchana saenim" Ucapku pelan kemudian menatap namja yang ada didepan kelas

Terlihat dia membulatkan matanya.

" YA! KAU YANG TADI BUKAN?" Teriaknya menunjukku membuat saenim kaget dan menjadi bahan tontonan teman – teman sekelas

" Kyuhyun, wae?"

" Dia saenim! Gara – gara petunjuk jalan yang dia berikan aku malah tersesat ke toilet guru!" Adunya

" Changmin?" Lee saenim menatapku kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat paham dengan kelakuanku " Ne Kyuhyun ah, kau harus membiasakan diri dengan Changmin ne? Nah… Karena tempat duduk yang kosong hanya disebelahnya, kau duduk disana ne?"

" MWO?"

" Jja, kita mulai pelajarannya"

Aku menyeringai saat dia berjalan kearahku dengan bibir dimajukan. Dia… Benar – benar Kyuhyunku? Benarkan?!

" Annyeong Kyu" Sapaku saat Kyu duduk disampingku

" Jangan sok akrab denganku!" Sinisnya " Aku juga tidak mengenalmu!"

" Eii… Aku Jung Changmin! Masa kau lupa?"

Dia menatapku kemudian memutar bola matanya.

" Changmin yang ku kenal tidak sepertimu. Lagi pula namanya KIM CHANGMIN" Ucapnya kemudian menatap depan kelas

MWO?

Dia lupa aku sekarang bermarga Jung eoh?

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, aku mengeluarkan bekalku dan terlihat Kyu mengeluarkan bekalnya dan membuka kotak itu. Aku meliriknya dengan tertarik.

" Whhooaaaa…. Wookie ahjumma memasakkanmu tempura. Aku mau!" Aku hendak menyumpit bekal Kyu dengan sumpitku namun Kyu menjauhkan bekalnya

" YA! Sebenarnya siapa dirimu eoh? Kenapa mengenal eommaku juga!" Ucapnya

" Kyunie ah… Ini aku.. Minnie…"

" Minnie? Tapi, dia bermarga Kim"

Aku menepuk jidatku.

" Kau lupa eoh eomma menikah dengan appa yang bermarga Jung. Tentu saja kami bermarga Jung sekarang"

" Eh?"

Kyu terlihat berpikir kemudian membulatkan matanya.

" Chang… Minnie…" Lirihnya

" Ne Kyu! Ini aku! Minnie! Minniemu" Ucapku senang dan tersenyum lebar

" Minnie ah…"

Tangan Kyu terulur padaku dengan perlahan…

**PLAAKK**

" Appoohh! Kenapa menamparku Kyu?" Tanyaku bingung. Tadi aku mengharapkan dia untuk mengelus pipiku kemudian menciumku. Kenapa malah menamparku eoh?

" Kau! Bagaimana bisa membuatku tersesat tadi?"

" Eh?"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal.

" Mianhae? Tadi… Hmm… aku kira kau hanya anak baru yang tidak ku kenal Kyu"

" Jadi? Kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau melupakanku?!"

Omona!

Kenapa Kyu jadi galak begini? Kemana Kyu yang selalu tersenyum lembut padaku?

" Ng… Kau juga tidak mengenaliku tadi Kyu…" Lirihku

" Aku tadi sudah mengira itu kau makanya aku bertanya padamu. Namun kau! Aish! Sudahlah"

" Kyuuu~~~" Rengekku memegangi lengan seragamnya

" YA! Aku mau makan! Awas"

" Ck.. Galak…" Gerutu pelan

" APA KATAMU?"

" An-aniya" Aku segera menggeleng dan memakan bekalku dengan cepat

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah aku segera berjalan menuju kantin. Binnie menungguku disana bukan? Tadi, Kyu bahkan tidak bicara padaku saat aku mencoba berbicara padanya. Hah…

Kenapa Kyu seperti itu eoh? Padahal sudah sepuluh tahun terpisah apa dia tidak merindukanku? Apa dia sudah melupakanku dan sekarang memiliki yeojachingu atau namjachingu? Andweee!

Binnie terlihat melambaikan tangannya saat melihatku masuk kedalam kantin. Dia disana bersama Inhwan, anak dari Yoochun ahjusshi, dia berumur delapan tahun sekarang dan Binnie berumur Sembilan tahun. Dia sedang memakan tteobokki. Aku duduk disampingnya dan ikut makan tteobokki miliknya.

Setelahnya kami pergi menuju toko buku dan aku membelikan buku yang Binnie mau lalu mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli beberapa snackku yang sudah habis.

**BRRAAKKK**

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Seorang yeoja paruh baya menjatuhkan beberapa barang belanjaannya, dia kesulitan untuk membawa belanjaannya. Langsung saja aku, Binnie dan Hwannie (panggilanku untuk Inhwan) menghampirinya dan membantu ahjumma itu.

" Gomawo ne?"

" Eh?" Aku menatap lekat wajahnya " Wo-wookie ahjumma?" Tanyaku ragu

" Nugu?"

" Ini aku… Changmin"

" Changmin? Minnie ah?"

" Ne ahjumma!"

" Aigoo.. Kau tambah tampan dan tinggi ne?" Ucapnya menyentuh pipiku kemudian mencubitnya

" Ah-ahjumma appoooohh" Rengekku

" Aigo… Kyu pasti senang melihatmu"

" Tadi kami bertemu disekolah ahjumma, tapi Kyu galak sekali"

" Aigo… dia tidak galak kok. Mungkin hanya gugup bertemu denganmu yang dirindukannya sepuluh tahun ini"

" Mwo?"

" Aigo, anak itu selalu menanyakan kapan pulang ke Korea Minnie ah"

" Ternnyata… Ahjumma, kami teman sebangku sekarang. Tapi Kyu sungguh galak padaku. Hanya padaku sih" Aduku

" Yah.. Mungkin dia terlalu malu bertemu denganmu Minnie ah… Ya sudah, Kyu sudah menunggu ahjumma. Kajja kita ke kasir. Eh? Mereka siapa?" Tanya Wookie ahjumma saat melihat Binnie dan Hwannie

" Oh… Moonbin adikku dan Inhwan anak dari Yoochun ahjusshi"

" OMO! Binnie? Kau sudah besar ne? dan kau Inhwannie, mirip sekali dengan Junsu"

Binnie dan Hwannie tersenyum mendengar penuturan Wookie ahjumma. Akhirnya kami berpisah didepan mini market. Aku meminta Wookie ahjumma untuk merahasiakan pertemuan kami dari Kyu.

" Kami pulang"

Ucapku kemudian masuk. Eomma sedang diruang tamu menonton drama kesukaannya.

" Eoh? Kalian sudah pulang? Hwannie... Bogoshippo"

" Ne, nado ahjumma" Hwannie maju dan memeluk eomma

" Ya sudah, Binnie main dengan Hwannie ne? Tapi, jangan sampai kelelahan. Appa Hwannie nanti malam menjemput bersama eomma Hwannie"

" Ne eomma"

Binnie dan Hwannie beranjak menuju kamar Binnie sedangkan aku memanjakan diri dengan tidur diatas pangkuan eomma.

" Aigo… Minnie manja eoh?"

" Eomma…"

" Hmm?" Eomma mengelus rambutku walaupun wajahnya menghadap kearah televisi

" Tadi…."

" EOH? Kalian sedang apa?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. Ck.. Suara appa..

" Appa mengganggu sesi curhatku" Ucapku duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aigo… Kau hanya bercerita pada eomma? Dasar anak eomma"

" Memang" Ucapku membenarkannya

" Joongie… Minnie"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati halmoni dan harabojiku datang. Aku langsung memeluk mereka terutama haraboji yang entah mengapa aku sangat dekat dengannya.

" Ck.. anak haraboji"

" Ya! Appa hanya iri saja!" Ucapku

" Kalian ini kalau bertemu selalu saja! Yunie, Minnie itu anakmu kenapa seperti itu eoh?" Ucap eoma membelaku

" Menyebalkan"

Makan malam hari ini sangat ramai karena kedatangan halmoni, haraboji juga Yoosu ahjusshi.

" Minnie bagaiamana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya haraboji setelah menanyakan hal yang sama pada Binnie dan Inhwan

" Baik dan buruk" Ucapku lalu melahap telur gulung didepanku

" Wae?" Tanya Kim halmoni

" Kabar baiknya aku bertemu dengan Kyu dan kabar buruknya Kyu menamparku karena dia kesal"

" MWO?" teriak eomma, para halmoni juga Binnie dan Hwannie

Aku memicingkan mata pada appa dan haraboji. Mereka tidak kaget. Wae?

" Appa dan haraboji tahu semua ini?" Tanyaku menyelidik membuat haraboji terkekeh pelan

" Kau sukakan satu kelas dengan Kyuniemu itu?" Tanya haraboji

" Jadi, ini perbuatan haraboji? Bahkan menempatkan Kyu dikelasku?"

" Ne…"

Aku langsung berdiri dan memeluk haraboji.

" Gomawo haraboji"

" Ne… Haraboji hanya tidak tahan suara tangisanmu dulu saat kehilangan Kyuniemu itu"

" Heheehehe.."

" Hanya harabojimu saja yang mendapatkan terima kasih?"

Eoh?

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Aku tersenyum kemudian memeluk appa dari belakang.

" Gomawo appa bear…"

" YA!"

" Hahahaha… aku benar – benar senang"

" Lalu? Kenapa Kyu menamparmu?" Kali ini eomma yang bertanya

Akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian disekolah dan mereka sedikit menyalahkan keisenganku yang berujung pada tamparan Kyu.

Binnie dan Hwannie tampak antusias mendengarkan ceritaku tentang Kyu. Dari dulu aku memang sering bercerita pada mereka tentang Kyu tersayangku itu.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah berbaring dalam pangkuan eomma. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan para tamu itu sudah pulang dan Binnie sudah tidur. Appa juga duduk pada sofa single disamping sofa yang aku dan eomma tempati.

" Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku pada eomma

" Hmm? Lakukan dengan baik Minnie, eomma tidak mau kau salah mengambil jalan dan berujung penyesalan" Ucap eomma memandangku dengan teduh

" Ne Minnie, jangan seperti appa yang akhirnya menyesal meninggalkan eommamu" Ucap appa memandang eomma

" Tentu, aku akan menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab tidak seperti appa. Aku akan menjadi orangtua yang baik seperti eomma"

" Dasar anak eomma!"

" Biar saja"

Aku menghadapkan wajahku kearah perut eomma dan memeluknya erat.

" YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik appa tidak terima

" Memeluk eommaku tentu saja"

Eomma terdengar terkekeh lalu mengusap kepalaku pelan. Tak lama akhirnya aku beranjak ke kamar dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dimeja nakasku. Foto terakhir yang diambil saat pernikahan appa dan eomma. Disana aku dan Kyu tersenyum senang menghadap ke arah kamera.

Aku membuka dompetku, disana terpampang juga foto saat aku mencium pipi Kyu dihalaman sekolah. Wookie ahjumma memberikannya saat dibandara.

.

.

.

Dengan semangat aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman belakang sekolah, setelah mendapatkan bisikan iblis dari appa aku akhirnya berniat melakukan sesuatu terhadap Kyu.

Setelah menguatkan imanku aku menunggu Kyu masuk ke gerbang sekolah. AH! Itu dia. Dia berjalan menatap kedepan dengan headset berada dikedua telinganya.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya yang sudah tiba tepat ditengah lapangan, aku menghalangin jalannya. Kyu mendongak dan melepaskan headsetnya.

" Apa maumu?"

Sepertinya kami menjadi pusat tontonan sekarang.

" Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi kau harus mendengarkannya"

" Apa?"

" Aku mencintaimu. Walaupun aku masih lima belas tahun tapi aku tahu aku benar – benar jatuh dalam pesonamu sejak kita TK. Saranghae… entah apa jawabanmu, kau tetap harus ada disampingku menjadi pendampingku seperti janji kita dulu" Ucapku cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas

" Mw-Mwo? Apa makss…. NNGHHH!"

Omongannya terhenti saat aku maraup bibirnya yang menggoda itu. Dia sempat mendorongku namun aku mengunci tangannya sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur dari ciumanku.

" KKYYAAAA!"

" OMMOOOONNAA!"

" AANNNDDWWEEEE!"

" MINNNIIIEEE OOPPPAAA, ANNDWEEE!"

Aku melepaskan ciumanku saat dirasa Kyu sudah tenang dan tidak mendorongku. Aku mengusap pipinya yang terlihat memerah. Sangat merah padam malah.

" Aku tak kan membiarkanmu jauh dariku untuk kedua kalinya Kyunie ah" Bisikku kemudian memeluknya erat

" Minn.."

" Saranghae Kyu.. Maafkan sikapku kemarin. Saranghae saranghae saranghae"

" Ku kira kau melupakanku Min makanya aku marah kemarin" Ucapnya pelan

" Mana mungkin, kau cinta pertamaku Kyu!" Aku menyelundupkan wajahku pada lehernya

GREP

Perlahan Kyu membalas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum senang.

" Saranghae…" Lirihku

" Na-nado"

Satu kata itu membuatku makin mendekapnya erat namun dia tidak juga melepaskan pelukanku. Aku sungguh bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa bersatu dengan namja yang menjadi cinta pertamaku bukan?

.

.

.

.

**~~ EPILOG END ~~**

.

.

.

.

Kabbuuurrrrr...

hhahaha...

akhirnya Cho bisa update epilognya Uri...

Aigoo..

mianhae kalo membosankan ne?

Cho juga udah update sequel nerdy yunie, hmm... yang changkyu na dua chap trus sama Uri ^^

Ga bosen - bosennya Cho ucapin makasih buat semua yang udah mengdukung Cho selama di ffn ini ^^ #bow

**Special Thanks to :**

**Boo Bear Love Chwang, Ega, cminsa, nanajunsu, joongmax, wiendzbica, Ria, yunjaejins, Rly. C. JaeKyu, ChientzNimea2Wind, chepyuniebear, yunjae heart, Narita Putri, nin nina, jaena, vampireyunjae, leeChunnie, cho im lezitia, Vic89, rinayunjaerina, Sweet-Morning, ryukey, diahmiftachulningtyas, yoon HyunWoon, JungJaemma, Clein cassie, iche. cassiopeiajeajoong, YunHolic, Dhea Kim, lovgravanime14, ilma, hoshi. dissy, littlecupcake noona,Guest dan pada SiDer**

.

Makasih buat nyempetin diri baca ff abal nan gaje Cho ^o^

Jja... See u next ff ne?


End file.
